el deceo de los dos
by Inu-Cat
Summary: kagome e inuyasha son personas diferentes y a la vez iguales que pasa cuando sus vidas se crusan por un deceo fue ¿casualidad o fue el destino?, una historia de amor, amistad y odio, resultando en una conbinacion que te degara sorprendido.
1. el deseo

El Deseo  
  
Kagome se encontraba abriendo la ventana de su cuarto, kagome empezó a caminar deprisa sigilosamente por el jardín, al llegar al bosque kagome se fue a su lugar favorito para ver las estrellas, ella se sentó en el fresco pasto que estaba bañado por el roció de la noche, a kagome le gustaba ir a ese lugar lo mas que podía, cada vez que lograba escapar claro, lo que le gustaba de ese lugar era que desde hay podía ver las hermosas estrellas, cuando era niña su padre le había dicho cuando el estaba muy enfermo que ellas siempre la cuidarían por el y que cuando quisiera algo que se lo pidiera a ellas.  
  
Papa susurro Kagome al pensar en esos tristes recuerdos.  
  
Desde que su padre murió cuando ella tenía 5 años su vida avía sido un infierno, su madrastra la nueva reina no asía más que lastimarla junto con su hija Kikyo, Kikyo la llamaba huérfana cada vez que podía y siempre le echaba en cara que ella era una recogida, pero Kagome sabia que lo asía por rencor por que ella sabia perfectamente que Kagome era la verdadera princesa.  
  
En ese momento kagome vio una estrella fugas y rápido pensó en que deseo quería la respuesta salio rápidamente de sus suaves labios.  
  
Deseo con toda mi alma escapar de aquí y ser feliz ayúdame a encontrar alguna manera de hacerlo por favor - dijo kagome poniendo una mano en su corazón.  
  
Kagome miro las estrellas por una hora asta que noto que estaba amaneciendo, para su tristeza tenia que regresar al internado antes de que su querida hermanastra se diera cuanta de su ausencia pensó sarcásticamente.  
  
Antes de irse voltio a ver a las estrellas una vez mas, esperando que su deseo se hiciera realidad.  
  
Cuando llego al internado brinco asía su ventana y se metió una vez más a su cuarto por su ventana, agradecía a dios que la reina la había refundió en la habitación de a bajo no se imaginada como iba a poder salir por la habitación de asta arriba que era normalmente para la realeza y por su puesto hay era donde kikyo dormía y por kagome estaba bien.  
  
Al entrar a su cuarto se sentó en el sillón que tenia junto a la ventana y de esa manera vio lentamente como las estrellas iban desapareciendo y el sol las remplazaba, kagome sentía la fresca brisa de la mañana rozar su tersa piel blanca.  
  
Kagome se paro para vestirse se quito su ropa y se puso su vestido favorito uno blanco con rosado.  
  
Después sin tener muchas ganas se fue a sus clases, ella odiaba este lugar jamás tanto como odia el palacio en donde vivía antes, pero por lo menos aquí tenia una amiga llamada Sango con la cual siempre podía contar y precisamente en ese momento Sango toco su puerta y entro en su habitación. 


	2. el encuentro

Yo no soy dueña de Inuyasha ni de ninguno de los otros personajes. (Eso quisiera)  
  
El Encuentro  
  
Kagome ya estas, pronto comenzaran las clases y la maestra nos matara si llegamos tarde - dijo sango.  
  
Sango como dije era la única amiga de Kagome gracias a Kikyo, ella era alta un poco mas que kagome, delgada y siempre llevaba una cola de caballo, y procuraba usar vestidos morados que a ella le gustaban tanto.  
  
Si ya estoy lista - dijo kagome saliendo de su cuarto.  
  
Y dime fuiste otra vez al bosque - dijo sango en un todo un poco de reprocha ella no aprobaba que kagome saliera en las noches al bosque.  
  
Si a noche estuvieron hermosas me hubiera gustado verlas con alguien dijo kagome dando un suspiro de nostalgia an que no sabia por que.  
  
Eres una romántica pero kagome no es por ser una mala amiga pero tú entiendes que eso no es para ti por que la reina tan solo quiere venderte al mejor postor y nunca te dejara ser feliz - dijo sango.  
  
Lo se sango, pero no puedo evitar el deseo de mi propio corazón - dijo kagome con lagrimas en sus ojos que limpio rápidamente cuando Kikyo se acerco.  
  
Buenos días huérfana y como era que se llamaba tu amiga muerta de hambre - dijo kikyo riéndose con todas sus demás amigas.  
  
Vete a ladrar a otra parte Kikio, en el pacillo no se aceptan perros - dijo sango empujando ligeramente a kikyo.  
  
Huérfana dile a tu amiguita que cuide su lengua si no quiere perderla - dijo Kikio.  
  
Quisiera verte intentarlo, a ver como te va - dijo sango en tono retador.  
  
Vamonos no vale la pena sango - dijo kagome sabiendo de lo que sango era capaz cuando se enojaba y ella no quería que la expulsaran por algo tan entupido como kikyo.  
  
Tienes razón nunca me podría terminar de lavar las manos para que la mugre se quitara - dijo sango enojada.  
  
Antes de irse lo dio una mirada fulminante a kikyo que le decía la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte.  
  
Sango no te molestes por ella - dijo kagome tratando de reanimar a su amiga.  
  
Kagome dime como ases para no tratar de horcarla cada vez que te llama así dijo sango todavía un poco enojada. Creo que es por que estoy acostumbrada a que ella me llame así lo a echo desde que tengo 5, aun me lastima pero eso no se lo voy a dar a notar para que se regocije sobre mi dolor así que tu as lo mismo y no le des el placer de verte enojada, si por favor - dijo kagome triste.  
  
Esta bien pero solo por ti pero si se vuelve a pasar de la ralla tendrás que detenerme para que no acabe con la vida de la infeliz - dijo sango que ahora era ella la que trataba de animar a su amiga.  
  
Cuando entraron a la clase la maestra todavía no había llegado así que se pusieron a platicar de lo que iban a ser en el almuerzo, después de 10 minutos la maestra llego y la clase comenzó.  
  
Hoy veremos la geografía de nuestro reino vecino el del sur así que saquen sus escritos y comiencen a leer - dijo la maestra que era muy estricta.  
  
Kagome y sango terminaron y le llevaron el trabajo a su maestra kagome había escrito un buen ensayo de dos hojas y sango de una y media.  
  
Esta bien - dijo la maestra tratando de ver si podía encontrar alguna cosa mala con su trabajo y al ver que no mostró una cara de frustración.  
  
Cuando kikyo llevo en suyo tan solo era de media hoja y estaba toda llena de errores.  
  
Pero aun así la maestra le dio un diez.  
  
Clase miren y vean el excelente trabajo que realizo la señorita kikyo, es por eso que es una estudiante modelo, aun que me gustaría decir lo mismo de otras alumnas dijo la maestra mirando asia la dirección de kagome y sango.  
  
La maestra despidió a la clase después de que todos le dieron un fuerte aplauso a kikyo por su horrendo trabajo. En el pacillo kagome y sango estaban indignadas por la accion de la maestra.  
  
Como se atreve hacer eso cualquiera de los otros alumnos tenia un mejor trabajo que ella dijo kagome enfadada.  
  
Exacto, que gran motivación no premiar al peor trabajo - dijo sango enojadísima y esperando que kikyo no se atreviera a cruzarse por su camino si no quería morir.  
  
Bueno desde cuando los maestros an sido justos sobre todo cuando la concierne a ella será mejor que no vallamos a la siguiente clase y sabes lo mejor es que ella no esta en esa clase - dijo kagome sonriendo.  
  
Sango también sonrió al pensar que no tendría que matarla por ahora.  
  
Esta clase fue mucho más amena que la anterior. Esta era su materia favorita historia sobre todo por que la maestra kaede les contaba muchas leyendas y hoy por ser vienes le quiso contar una historia muy vieja. Dice la leyenda que un día las fuerzas del mal amenazaran con sumir a nuestro reino en la oscuridad, toda fe se vera perdida pero solo la bondad y fuerza de una princesa podrá vencerlo con la ayuda de un mitad demonio, los dos juntos con una fuerza invencible que poseerán juntos los dos lograran vencer - dijo la anciana kaede.  
  
Wow dijeron kagome y sango.  
  
De tarea traigan una leyenda que les guste - dijo la anciana.  
  
Que interesante historia no crees kagome tu crees que sea verdad dijo sango guardando sus libros en su mochila.  
  
No seas tonta sabes perfectamente que a la anciana kaede le gusta jugar con nuestra imaginación, así que deja de pensar en tonterías y vamonos a comer que ya es tarde.  
  
Esta bien no tienes que cortarme la cabeza pero nunca digas nunca quien sabe y es verdad.  
  
Tienes demasiada imaginación amiga mía.  
  
Las dos se fueron caminando asta el jardín, este era hermosa lleno de flores y cubierto de pasto verde las dos se sentaron en su lugar favorito debajo de un árbol, el cual les había contado la anciana kaede que era sagrado y que tenia un poder especial para unir a las personas.  
  
Dime que trajiste hoy - dijo kagome feliz des estar a fuera, a ella no le gustaba estar encerrada, gran parte de su vida había estado aislada en el palacio así que salía lo mas que podía y lo disfrutaba lo mas que podía.  
  
Pues traje un poco de pavo en una torta con queso y tu  
  
Yo traje spaghetti ya sabes que es mi favorito  
  
Las dos comieron placidamente en el jardín asta que kikyo y sus amigas llegaron.  
  
Hola huérfana tan solo quiero saber si vas a estar en la fiesta del sábado creo que asta los de su clase podrán ir así que puedes traerla - dijo kikyo señalando a sango, que la miraba con odio.  
  
Si voy a ir no es que te importe ya tienes lo que querías así que vete de una vez kagome dijo estas ultimas palabras en tono definitivo.  
  
Esta bien, de todas formas no quiero que me vengan a contagiar con su estupidez, kikyo y sus amigas una vez mas se fueron riéndose.  
  
Para que querrá saber si vas a ir a la fiesta se me ase muy extraño dijo sango intrigada por la pregunta de kikyo.  
  
No lo se pero estoy segura de que no es nada bueno para mi por lo menos dijo kagome.  
  
Bueno olvídalo quizás tan solo quería molestarnos, creo es hora de ir a clase de deportes y si no nos damos prisa no vamos a llegar y ya sabes como se pone la maestra, abecés pienso que la directora acepta solo a maestras amargadas.  
  
Las dos se fueron corriendo asta el otro lado de la escuela y aun así a penas si llegaron a tiempo.  
  
Hoy vamos a practicar con el arco damas tomen su arco y una por una va ir pasando para tirar al blanco dijo la maestra kagura que acababa de entrar ase pocos días.  
  
Todas lo hicieron la primera fue una de las amigas de kikyo llamada Ana, la cual fue un rotundo fracaso. Después le siguió sango que por lo menos le pego al blanco, después fue kikyo ella como de costumbre le había dado en el mero centro. Cuando kagome paso izo lo mismo que kikyo y le dio en el centro, voltio a ver a kikyo que la miraba con desprecio, kagome era la única que podía competir con ella cuando se hablaba arcos.  
  
Después de que kagome izo sentir mal a kikyo se sintió ella misma mucho mejor y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.  
  
Por una reunión de maestros las clases del resto del día se avían suspendido y todas tenían el resto del día libre, así que rogando kagome convenció a sango de ir al bosque, en secreto claro ya que no estaba permitido salir de la escuela.  
  
Después de a asegurarse de que nadie las buscaría se fueron al bosque, sango había accedido solo por que sabia lo feliz que asía a kagome estar en el bosque.  
  
Todo era felicidad para kagome cuando unos ruidos se empezaron a oír.  
  
Que es eso pregunto sango.  
  
No lose quizás es un animal o algo por el estilo  
  
Kagome se acerco a ver lo que era cuando algo le salto en sima y casi le clava un cuchillo si ella no lo hubiera esquivado a tiempo,  
  
Vengo a matarte princesa así que no te vuelvas a mover dijo el hombre.  
  
Que es idiota claro que me voy a mover pensó kagome saliendo corriendo junto con sango, el hombre las persiguió astas que sango que iba adelante llego a un pequeño desfiladero, pero para desgracia de las dos, kagome llego chocando con ella y las envió a las dos al desfiladero.  
  
Kagome, kagome despierta por favor dijo sango  
  
Todo estaba oscuro cuando escucho que alguien la llamaba, cuando abrió los ojos su cabeza le dolía mucho, recordó lo que había pasado.  
  
Sango que fue lo que paso quien era ese hombre dijo kagome sosteniendo su cabeza con su mano para ver si de esa manera dejaba de dar vueltas.  
  
Eso no me importa tanto sino el echo que quería matarte a ti el no fue un simple acecino que nos encontramos por casualidad, no kagome el fue enviado a matarte, no se por que pero después que salgamos de aquí tendrás que tener mucho cuidado  
  
Quien quisiera matarme no le echo nada a nadie dijo kagome preocupada  
  
No lo se, pero este encuentro no fue por casualidad casi estoy segura que te siguió asta aquí donde estabas completamente sola para atacar - dijo sango.  
  
Espero que te equivoques, pero eso no importa ahora primero tenemos que salir de aquí y después nos preocuparemos por eso, kagome voltio a ver el lugar desde donde avían caído.  
  
Wow fue una caída larga verdad, es un milagro que estemos vivas - dijo sango leyendo los pensamientos de kagome.  
  
Si - dijo kagome.  
  
Las dos empezaron a ver de que manera podían regresar, escalar estaba fuera de opción era demasiado empinada, así que se fueron por la opción numero dos que era explorar los alrededores.  
  
Kagome había estado en el bosque muchas veces pero nunca había conocido esta parte del bosque era muy oscura y estaba segura que no mucha gente se aventurarían a entrar en esta parte.  
  
Kagome ven mira lo que encontré grito sango.  
  
Kagome fue corriendo asía donde se encontraba sango y vio que ella avía descubierto una pequeña cabaña, que estaba cubierta por maleza y se veía que nadie avía vivido hay durante muchos años. Las dos entraron, la pequeña cabaña tenia una mesa para cuatro, una chimenea que estaba junto a un sillón y una cama.  
  
Que lindo esta - dijo kagome y ante esto sango la miro con cara de estas loca.  
  
Si lo se esta sucio pero con un poco de arreglo será un muy bonito lugar - dijo kagome.  
  
Bueno pero es no importa mejor vamonos antes de que se haga de noche - dijo sango.  
  
Las dos salieron de la pequeña cabaña y se fueron caminando una ves mas, ya casi no se veía nada las dos se empezaban a procurarse. Cuando llegaron a una vereda que las conducía al internado.  
  
No puedo creer nuestra suerte dijo sango feliz.  
  
Si vamonos antes de que se termine de oscurecer - dijo kagome.  
  
Las dos llegaron al internado, cuando todos estaban en el comedor entretenidos con la cena.  
  
Que bueno que no hay nadie dijo sango.  
  
Kagome la acompaño asta su cuarto y después se fue al suyo. Estaba tan cansada que cuando su cabeza toco la almohada ella quedo profundamente dormida.  
  
Todo el día sábado se la había pasado en su cuarto con sango para hacer los preparativos de la fiesta. Cuando se oscureció las dos se pusieron sus vestidos favoritos, las dos se vean hermosas.  
  
Kagome se puso un vestido totalmente blanco que la asía parecer un ángel.  
  
Sango se puso uno rojo muy bonito también.  
  
Vamonos dijo sango.  
  
Si ya es hora  
  
Las dos se pusieron en marcha al llegar a la fiesta todos ya estaban hay.  
  
Toda la fiesta fue muy divertida asta que las luces se apagaron y Kagome se encontró en la oscuridad total. Cuando sintió que muchas mano la agarraron trato de gritar pero su boca fue taba en el instante. Cuando la luz regreso sango vio que kagome ya no estaba junto a ella y salio de hay muy preocupada para buscarla  
  
Cuando a kagome le quitaron la venda de los ojos vio que estaba de nuevo en el bosque y podía ver desde hay el lago que estaba debajo de ella, cuando la voz de kikyo la interrumpió en sus pensamientos.  
  
Querida kagome sabes el día de hoy quise hacer algo especial por así que finalmente te voy a librar de pasado - dijo kikyo sonriendo como nunca.  
  
De que hablas para que me trajiste aquí pregunto kagome sin realmente estar segura de que quería oír la respuesta.  
  
Bueno desde que te conozco siempre as tenido cierto objeto que esta noche nos vamos deshacer de el - dijo kikyo acercándose a kagome.  
  
Un objeto pensó kagome no, dios mió dime que no habla de.  
  
En ese momento kikyo jalo bruscamente la cadena que tenia en el cuello kagome.  
  
No kikyo por favor ese es el único recuerdo que tengo de mi padre - dijo kagome con lágrimas en los ojos. Kagome, entiéndelo el esta muerto y las cosas de los muertos se tiran - dijo kikyo y con estas ultimas palabras ella tiro el relicario al lago lo mas lejos que pudo.  
  
No, que hiciste - grito desconsolada kagome, las amigas de kikyo ya la avían soltado y junto con ella se iban de nuevo asía el internado riéndose de su fechoría.  
  
Kagome empezó a correr sin rumbo en el bosque no quería regresar hay asta que después de un rato se desplomo en el suelo llorando.  
  
Como pudo, como se atrevió a ser algo tan malvado ni de ella se lo hubiera imaginado, sabia que ella atesoraba ese relicario ya que fue el ultimo regalo de su padre y la única cosa que la reina la dejo guardar, las demás cosas de su padre fueron quemadas, así que sabiendo esto aun así ella lo había tirado, ella no se merecía tal cosa, que le pudo haber echo a kikyo que fuera tan malo, así el echo de que ella nació arruino la vida de kikyo, pero eso no era su culpa.  
  
Kagome estaba pensando en todo esto cundo vio a lo legos una figura que se acercaba lentamente, cuando se acerco lo suficiente vio que era un joven, pero este estaba gravemente herido y se desplomo en el suelo.  
  
Kagome se paro y fue corriendo así donde estaba el. Cuando lo vio no podía creer lo que veía era un joven de su misma edad con garras en las manos de pelo plateado y para su deleite unas pequeñas orejitas de perro en forma de triangulo.  
  
Ella sabia que no debía pero con sus dos manos toco las orejitas del joven.  
  
No me toque grito el.  
  
Lo siento dijo kagome quitando inmediatamente sus manos.  
  
Déjame que te ayude se como curar heridas y la tuyas se ven muy graves - dijo kagome.  
  
No necesito ayuda de un humano - dijo el joven pero al tratar de pararse el dolor lo invadió y callo inconciente en el suelo.  
  
Kagome lo recibió en sus brazos.  
  
Tonto que cree que ase tratando de levantarse con esas heridas pensó kagome, ella noto que el llevaba una espada en su cintura, era probable que el fuera un caballero, pero que iba hacer con el no podía dejarlo aquí con esas heridas y ni pensar en que lo iba a llevar al internado donde lo pondría, además quizás alguien trato de matarlo y no creo que sea muy bueno que lo encuentren, kagome pensó por momento asta que recordó la cabaña que estaba en lo profundo del bosque. Kagome puso su mano alrededor de su cintura y logro que el caminara asta hay.  
  
Avían pasado 2 días desde esa noche y kagome había limpiado totalmente la cabaña con ayuda de sango que se sorprendió al escuchar la historia de kagome.  
  
El joven abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al no saber donde estaba. ¿En donde estoy? Pensó el joven confundido.  
  
Hola como te sientes, yo me llamo kagome y tú  
  
Yo soy InuYasha - dijo simplemente el joven. 


	3. peleas y amistad

Yo no soy dueña de inuyasha:  
  
Tengo malas noticia ayer quitaron a inuyasha de cartoonnetwokr quiero que todo el mundo se una a mi para mandar cartas a este canal para que nos regresen a inu.  
  
3. peleas y amistad  
  
Mucho gusto, me alegra que te encuentras mejor me empezaba a preocupar por ti pero me sorprende que hayas despertado tan rápido con las heridas que tenías se ve que eres muy fuerte no cualquiera hubiera resistido dijo kagome.  
  
Tonta eso es porque soy mitad demonio dijo inuyasha.  
  
¿Mitad demonio? De verdad, bueno supongo que eso era obvio dijo kagome señalando con su dedo índice las orejas de inuyasha.  
  
Pero que le pasa, por que no me tiene miedo que no ve que soy peligroso, pensó inuyasha antes de tratar de pararse de la cama pero kagome lo detuvo.  
  
Adónde crees que vas a uno y estás muy lastimado dijo kagome.  
  
Es mi problema, así que aléjate o te destrozo dijo inuyasha.  
  
Sí claro con esas heridas no me hagas reír dijo kagome presionando con sus de dos la herida que tenía inuyasha en el pecho y eso izo que cayera a la cama de dolor.  
  
Los ciento no fue mi intención te encuentras bien preguntó kagome preocupada tomando una de las manos de inuyasha.  
  
En ese momento sango entró por la puerta.  
  
Se ve que ustedes no pierdan tiempo los dejé un ratito y mira como los encuentro dijo sango.  
  
Los dos voltearon a ver sus manos y de inmediato kagome e inuyasha soltaron la mano del otro.  
  
Sango mira este es inuyasha, inuyasha este es mi mejor amiga sango.  
  
Feh digo simplemente inuyasha volteando a ver así el otro lado.  
  
Sango se enojó ante esta reacción.  
  
Mucho gusto en conocerte a ti también he.  
  
Bueno me largo de aquí dijo inuyasha.  
  
No puedes hacer eso porque eres un caballero o no dijo sango.  
  
Claro que puedo, además si lo soy que dijo inuyasha enojado.  
  
Pues no puedes irte sin haber pagado tu deuda.  
  
De que deuda hablas dijo kagome.  
  
Como dije cuando a un caballero les salvan la vida, el le debe incondicionalmente su vida a esta persona y por lo tanto tiene que pagar se lo con un favor igualmente valioso dijo sango.  
  
Está bien, niña que quieres para poder ir dijo inuyasha.  
  
Pues no se dijo un sin saber qué contestar.  
  
Yo tengo una idea, kagome te acuerdas de lo que pasa el otro y en el bosque dijo sango.  
  
Sí porque dijo kagome confundida.  
  
Es que ese hombre a un está allá fuera y probablemente aún quiera lastimarte y tal vez haya más gente tratando de hacer lo mismo así que yo pienso que deberías pedirle a este perro tonto que cuiden de ti hasta que sepamos quien están detrás de esto dijo sango.  
  
Oye que te crees para decirme así y en segundo lugar que te pasa ya no pienso cuidar a esta niña tonta dijo inuyasha señalando kagome.  
  
Hey a quien le dices tonta dijo kagome indignada.  
  
A ti tonta dijo inuyasha.  
  
No soy una tonta así que no me digas así dijo kagome.  
  
Eres una tonta, tonta dijo inuyasha.  
  
Que no gritó kagome.  
  
Que si dijo inuyasha gritando también.  
  
No  
  
Si  
  
No  
  
Si  
  
Ya basta ustedes dos, inuyasha sabes muy bien que es la ley así que no tienes otra opción, salva la vida de kagome como ella salvo la tuya dijo sango.  
  
Está bien pero en cuanto haya eliminado a esos humanos me iré de aquí dijo inuyasha.  
  
Está bien dijo kagome.  
  
Habían pasado otros dos días desde entonces y la relación entre kagome e inuyasha no había mejorado o mejor dicho había empeorado.  
  
Inuyasha ven acá y come con nosotras dijo kagome tratando de ser amable.  
  
Inuyasha salió de entre las sombras del bosque y poco a poco se fue acercando hacia dónde estaban kagome y sango, kagome le pasó una bolsa de papas fritas.  
  
Qué es eso pregunto inuyasha oliendo el paquete.  
  
Son patas fritas te gustaran dijo kagome (pensando que inuyasha se veía muy lindo oliendo las patas).  
  
En cuanto inuyasha probó las papas le encantaron.  
  
Nunca había probado algo como esto dijo inuyasha antes de meterse una mano llena de papitas en la boca.  
  
Pues en qué clase del lugar vivías antes dijo sango.  
  
No es que les incuba pero yo soy del reino del norte ahí es donde viven toda clase de demonios y seres sobrenaturales dijo inuyasha.  
  
Debimos suponerlo pero entonces que haces hasta acá dijo kagome.  
  
Estaba siguiendo a unos ladrones cuando ellos me atacaron claro que los elimine a todos pero aún así me lastimaron mucho dijo inuyasha.  
  
Hablando de eso como te sientes dijo kagome acercando se para ver sus heridas.  
  
No me toques dijo inuyasha dando un brinco hacia atrás.  
  
Está bien no me vuelvo a preocupar por ti dijo kagome  
  
Inuyasha volteó haberla sorprendido, ella. ¿Se preocupa por mi? pensó inuyasha.  
  
Cuando inuyasha noto lo que estaba asiendo se dio la vuelta inmediatamente y cruzo sus brazos.  
  
Entonces dinos a donde vivías o como es la parte en la que vives, es bonita dijo kagome.  
  
Deja de hacer me tantas preguntas, que tus padres no te enseñaron a no molestar a la gente - dijo inuyasha.  
  
Kagome se quedo inmóvil un instante después se paro.  
  
No ello no lo hicieron - dijo kagome antes de ir se.  
  
Que le pasa - dijo inuyasha sorprendido. Eres un idiota como se te ocurre decirle eso a kagome - dijo sango.  
  
Por que lo dices  
  
Su madre murió cuando ella nació y su padre cuando ella tenía 5 años y no necesita que un desconsiderado como tu se lo recuerde - dijo sango.  
  
Inuyasha voltio a ver así donde kagome se avía ido.  
  
Es huérfana igual que yo pensó inuyasha, el se arrepintió de lo que dijo.  
  
Inuyasha vete a disculpar con ella dijo sango.  
  
Por que yo no e echo nada malo - dijo inuyasha.  
  
Te parece poco lo que le dijiste, así que ve en este momento a disculparte o ya veras - dijo sango en voz definitiva.  
  
Feh, solo voy por que tengo que cuidarla y nada más - dijo inuyasha.  
  
El se fue corriendo, inuyasha empezó a buscar el aroma de kagome,  
  
Ahí esta pensó inuyasha, siguió el aroma asta un pequeño cuarto en el fondo de una torre, el entro por la ventana y hay vio sobre la cama a kagome que estaba llorando.  
  
Kagome - dijo inuyasha.  
  
Que quieres, vienes a burlarte mas de mi grito kagome dejando salir mas lagrimas de sus ojos.  
  
No - dijo inuyasha sintiéndose peor.  
  
Entonces vete y déjame en paz - dijo kagome volviendo a ver a la pared.  
  
No llores te ves fea - dijo inuyasha.  
  
Si tratas de animarme no lo estas logrando - dijo kagome.  
  
Mira yo.yo tampoco tuve padres esta bien, ellos murieron cuando yo era un bebe, por cuidar de mi, por eso siempre trato de seguir adelante para que su muerte no aya sido en vano y tu deberlas hacer lo mismo estoy seguro de que ellos no quieren verte llorar - dijo InuYasha, el jama sabia compartido estos recuerdos con nadie pero sentía que podía decirle a kagome lo que fuera.  
  
Kagome estaba sorprendida ante el acto de inuyasha, lo único que había echo desde que la conocí había sido insultarla pero ahora aquí frente a sus ojos estaba el tratando de hacerla sentir mejor, kagome solo dijo una cosa.  
  
Gracias, inu - dijo kagome, asiendo que el se sonrojara.  
  
No tienes que agradecérmelo, solo lo ice por que no soporto tus chillidos, oye espero un momento como me dijiste  
  
Como no te gusta que te digan inu dijo kagome sabiendo que estaba mintiendo.  
  
Claro que si me fascina que me llamen por el nombre que parece ser el de una niña - dijo inuyasha sarcásticamente.  
  
De verdad me alegro inu - dijo kagome sabiendo que lo había atrapado.  
  
Inuyasha se quedo con cara de por que yo.  
  
Dime vas a tener que seguirme a todas partes - dijo kagome.  
  
Pues claro tonta como voy a poder protegerte si no estoy hay  
  
Pero el problema es que aquí no se admiten chicos y si te ven te echaran  
  
Si alguien lo intenta los matare - dijo InuYasha alzando unos de sus puño.  
  
Pues yo e pensando en una solución menos sangrienta - dijo kagome sonriendo con malicia, que a inuyasha no le gusto.  
  
Inu salde hay dijo kagome sonriendo junto con sango.  
  
No, no y no, jamás voy a salir así, no se como te deje convencerme para que me pusiera esto.  
  
Kagome abrió la cortina y dejo al descubierto a inuyasha con un hermoso vestido rojo y un sombrero del mismo color.  
  
Hay si te ves hermosa, quiero decir que se te ve bien - dijo kagome antes de tirarse al suelo muerta de risa junto con sango.  
  
Ya cállense las dos - dijo inuyasha.  
  
Lo sentimos pero es que no podemos evitarlo, nada más que creo que en clases deberías hablar lo menos posible, con esos modales no creo que crean que eres una chica ni por un segundo - dijo kagome.  
  
Bueno chicas, hay que irnos - dijo sango.  
  
Kagome sabían que hoy iba hacer un día muy interesante con inuyasha cerca, pero ella no tenía ni la menor idea de cuanto.  
  
Al llegar a la clase entraron, la maestra pidió que la nueva estudiante se presentara.  
  
Dinos como te llamas - dijo la maestra.  
  
Me dicen Inu - dijo inuyasha.  
  
Que interesante nombre dijo una chica desde atrás cuando inuyasha la vio se sorprendió al ver que era muy parecida a kagome.  
  
Al terminar la clase inuyasha salio antes de kagome y sango, fue cuando kikyo lo llamo.  
  
Inu - dijo kikyo con su voz calculadora.  
  
Si  
  
Solo quería presentar me soy kikyo princesa de este reino y futura reina - dijo kikyo.  
  
Inuyasha la vio por primera ves de cerca cierto se parecía a kagome, su pelo era lacio y negro su cara pálida y ojerosa y sus ojos era en lo que menos se parecía a kagome, los de ella eran de color gris, eran fríos sin sentimientos y llenos de maldad y los de kagome eran color chocolate tiernos y dulces llenos de una calidez que esta chica jamás lograría.  
  
En ese momento kagome y sango llegaron junto a inuyasha.  
  
Inu como eres nueva te voy a dar un consejo no te juntes con huérfanas si sabes lo que te conviene - dijo kikyo.  
  
Inuyasha vio el dolor el los ojos de kagome cuando kikyo dijo esto, inuyasha no sabia por que pero el no se lo iba a permitir que esa copia mal echa dañara a kagome.  
  
Oye tu deja en paz o te las veras conmigo - dijo inuyasha.  
  
Mala elección, kagome veo que te as conseguido a otra lame botas - dijo kikyo y después de eso ella se fue.  
  
Gracias, inu - dijo kagome sonriéndole.  
  
Quien era ella pregunto inuyasha.  
  
Ella es mi media hermana - dijo kagome.  
  
Si ella es tu media hermana eso quiere decir que tu también ere una princesa verdad  
  
Si lo soy pero para todo el mundo ella es la única princesa que este reino tiene  
  
Kagome sabes que ella no tiene derecho en cambio tu si - dijo sango.  
  
Por que lo dices pregunto inuyasha.  
  
Kagome es la verdadera princesa por que su padre fue el gran rey y su madre la reina de este reino ase muchos años pero después de que ella muriera su padre se caso otra vez con la madre de kikyo y cuando el murió ella se izo reina y izo a kikyo la princesa sabiendo que kagome es la única que tiene derecho al trono  
  
Inuyasha voltio a ver a kagome ella estaba viendo el suelo que aparentemente se había vuelto muy incesante, su vida debió de ser difícil como la mía creo que nos parecemos mucho.  
  
Sango sabes que eso no importa - dijo kagome.  
  
Pero kagome - dijo sango.  
  
Tengo hambre ya es hora de comer - dijo inuyasha.  
  
Que tienes hambre después de todo lo que comiste en el almuerzo - dijo kagome.  
  
Claro ya ha pasado mucho tiempo  
  
Solo ansiado 3 horas - dijo sango.  
  
Tanto no lo puedo creer cera mejor que vallamos antes de que me muera aquí de hambre - dijo inuyasha.  
  
Glotón - dijo sango.  
  
Después de ver que inuyasha se comió casi la mitad de la mesa y que todos los estaban mirando decidieron ir al jardín a comer antes de que de todas maneras los sacaran.  
  
Inuyasha no crees que as comido suficiente - dijo kagome viendo como se terminaba su tercer plato de sopa.  
  
No, todavía me falta un poco - dijo terminando su plato de ensalada.  
  
Un poco de tiempo después kagome y sango miraban a inuyasha con la boca abierta, el solo había comido la comida que alimentaría a un pequeño ejército.  
  
Inuyasha recuérdame nunca dejar que te de tanta abre si no quiero que la comida del reino se acabe - dijo kagome.  
  
Es que todo es delicioso nunca había probado comida tan rica como esta - dijo inuyasha.  
  
Que en el norte no hay cosas parecidas a estas pregunto kagome.  
  
No, aya tienes que casar tu comida y si comes una vez al día te puedes sentir afortunado, al vida aya no es nada fácil el rey es un tarado que no sabe gobernar hay muchas rebeliones contra el yo mismo estoy en una de ellas por eso es que llegue asta aquí - dijo inuyasha.  
  
Si lo destetas tanto por que te hiciste caballero para servirlo a el pregunto sango.  
  
No dicen que hay que tener a tus amigas cerca y a tus enemigos más, es más fácil filtrar información desde adentro  
  
Se ve que tienes una vida muy interesante - dijo kagome.  
  
Tú también debes de tener muchas responsabilidades como princesa - dijo inuyasha.  
  
Claro que si tengo las mías y las de kikyo ella como futura reina no puede hacer lo que quiera mientras que yo tengo que hacer lo que ella no quiere hacer - dijo kagome.  
  
Kagome por la dejas hacer te eso - dijo inuyasha.  
  
No tengo elección si no lo haga la reina me mandara al castillo del desierto y me acusara de traición - dijo kagome.  
  
Que es ese lugar pregunto inuyasha.  
  
Es donde mandan a la realeza que traiciona a la corona y hay los decapitan - dijo sango en un tono que asía notar su miedo.  
  
Pero últimamente estoy pensando que quizás seria mejor que muriera así todos tendrían lo que quieren - dijo kagome que para ahora se encontraba muy triste.  
  
No, no digas eso - dijo inuyasha.  
  
De donde demonios salio eso se pregunto así mismo inuyasha, pero era cierto el solo pensar en que a kagome le hicieran eso lo asía llenarse furia.  
  
Inu - dijo kagome.  
  
Es que yo. no creo.que, que deberías hacer lo que ellas quieren - dijo inuyasha diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.  
  
Kagome e inuyasha dejaron a sango en su cuarto y después kagome se fue al su yo.  
  
Mira te conseguí que te dieran el cuarto de a lado dijo kagome.  
  
Feh dijo inuyasha entrando.  
  
Creo que también tendremos que trabajar con el vocabulario eso de feh no me agrada mucho pensó kagome.  
  
Buenas noches - dijo kagome y entro en su cuarto.  
  
Kagome abrió su puerta después de un rato quería ir a la colina tenia muchas cosas en que pensar desde que conocía inuyasha su vida había cambiando.  
  
Kagome salio de su cuarto como siempre, inuyasha estaba en su cuarto que era de color rosado, todo este rosado lo asía querer vomitar, cuando de la habitación escucho ruidos cuando abrió su propia ventana vio como una pequeña figura se deslizaba por el jardín, era kagome nadie mas tenia ese aroma, pero que ase saliendo a las 2 de la madrugada, inuyasha la siguió asta una pequeña colina, hay ella se sentó.  
  
Que crees que ases - dijo inuyasha saliendo de la nada.  
  
Inu, eres tu no me asustes así - dijo kagome.  
  
Cállate da gracias que soy yo y no otra persona, sin mas lo recuerdo estoy aquí por que alguien quiere matarte y tu lo que ases es salir de tu cuarto por las noches eres tonta o solamente estas un poco tocada del cerebro - dijo inuyasha sentándose junto a ella.  
  
Eres un idiota bueno eso ya lo sabes, y en cuanto a que ago aquí pues yo suelo venir aquí casi todos las noches que puedo, me gusta ver las estrellas - dijo kagome.  
  
Que cosas dices por venir hacer eso podrías morir - dijo inuyasha.  
  
No te preocupes tanto, si me lo preguntas creo que sango estaba exagerando, dijo kagome.  
  
Inuyasha se sentó junto a kagome y veía como sus ojos se iluminaban al ver resplandor de las estrellas.  
  
De verdad debe de justarte ver las estrellas - dijo inuyasha.  
  
Si me recuerda a mi padre, lastima que el otro recuerdo que tenia de el me lo quitaron - dijo kagome con ojos llorosos.  
  
Que paso - dijo inuyasha.  
  
Fue la noche que te encontré, kikyo decidió hacer me otra de sus bromas, me obligo a ir a un desfiladero y hay ella tomo el relicario que me había regalado mi padre antes de que el muriera y lo arrojo al lago lo mas lejos que pudo, después se fue riéndose como siempre - dijo kagome.  
  
Por que izo eso - dijo inuyasha.  
  
Por que quiso por eso - dijo kagome. Entre mas conocía a kikyo mas la detestaba como se atrevió a quitarle algo tan preciado a kagome.  
  
Pero inuyasha no tuvo tiempo de pensar, sintió como alguien se acercaba rápidamente y quito a kagome de en medio.  
  
Cuando voltio vio a un hombre vestido de negro que tenía una gran espada en las manos. Inuyasha desenvaino también la suya que era mucho más pequeña.  
  
Piensas combatirme con ese juguete - dijo el hombre riendo.  
  
Ya veras lo que este juguete te ase - dijo inuyasha.  
  
No seas tonto morirás en el intento tan solo dame a la princesa y quizás te perdone la vida después de haberla matado - dijo el hombre.  
  
Inuyasha ante estas palabras se puso delante de kagome para protegerla.  
  
Sobre mi cadáver - dijo inuyasha.  
  
Y así los dos empezaron a pelear ferozmente.  
  
Se ve eres algo bueno, claro para ser un hibrido - dijo el hombre.  
  
Y si lo soy que por lo menos soy lo suficientemente bueno para mandarte al otro mundo - dijo inuyasha.  
  
Kagome se sorprendió con la manera tan natural que peleaba inuyasha era como si fuera uno con su espada, cuando kagome se dio cuenta inuyasha ya había vencido a su ponente fácilmente.  
  
Inuyasha estas bien - dijo kagome.  
  
Por supuesto quien crees que soy ese gusano nunca me iba a poder ganar - dijo inuyasha.  
  
Pero el hombre se paro con un cuchillo y trato de herir a kagome pero inuyasha se interpuso asiendo que el cuchillo pasara por su hombro.  
  
Inuyasha grito kagome.  
  
Inuyasha termino con el demonio que antes de caer al suelo se convirtió en cenizas.  
  
Inuyasha estas bien, lo ciento tanto esto fue mi culpa si te hubiera echo caso esto no abría pasado - dijo kagome llorando.  
  
No, no llores estoy bien para mañana en la mañana la herida abra sanado completamente, es lo bueno de ser mitad demonio - dijo inuyasha.  
  
Aun así esto no te debió de a ver pasado esto fue por irresponsabilidad, perdóname - dijo kagome, sus lagrimas ahora cubrían toda su hermosa cara.  
  
Deja de llorar no ves que mis orejas me duelen además esto lo ice por que quise como todo lo que ago así que ya no llores mas si - dijo inuyasha.  
  
Esta bien lo siento no pensé que tus orejitas fueran tan delicadas - dijo kagome.  
  
¿Orejitas? Por que esta niña siempre encuentra algo para ponerme en ridículo pensó inuyasha mientras kagome lo llevaba de regreso al internado.  
  
Gracias, a toda la gente que me a escrito, si les gusta mi historia díganmelo y ademas digame si les esta gustando como van las cosas entre inuyasha y kagome prometo poner mas accion entre ellos en los capitulo siguientes un poco después de que llegue miroku.  
  
Una cosa mas lean por favor mi poema que se llama que are, el poema esta bonito. 


	4. un nuevo sentimiento

Yo no soy dueña de inuyasha.  
  
Me alegro que aya personas que quieran unirse a mi para poner a inu de regreso acabo de leer que inuyasha fue el programa mas visto durante el 2003 en ese canal así que no pueden ser que nos lo quieten, también lo ciento por los errores de ortografía pero es que cuando termino de escribir es muy tarde y me encuentro muy cansada pero juro que intentare mejorar ese aspecto. En este capitulo miroku llega, ahora si que sango se va a poner muy feliz y juro que pronto inuyasha y kagome se van a poner muy acarameladitos.  
  
4. UN NUEVO SENTIMIENTO  
  
A la mañana siguiente en el cuarto de kagome.  
  
Dime como te encuentras dijo kagome.  
  
Bien dijo inuyasha.  
  
Aun no puedo creer que te ayes atrevido a ir sola que tal si inuyasha no te hubiera seguido – dijo sango.  
  
Prometo que no iré a ninguna parte sin inu así que ya no te preocupes  
  
Espero que esa promesa no se te olvide – dijo sango.  
  
En la clase de geografía la maestra se paso la clase entera peleando con inuyasha.  
  
Inu, por quinta vez pon atención en la clase – dijo la maestra furiosa.  
  
La maestra estaba tan furiosa que todo su cara estaba roja mientras que kagome y sango estaban tratando de no reírse, nadie nunca había enojado a la maestra como inuyasha.  
  
Al salir de la clase las dos felicitaron a inuyasha por hacer enojar a su maestra menos favorita.  
  
No entiendo que fue lo que ice – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Ese es el punto no hiciste nada – dijo sango.  
  
Después de la cuarta clase tuvieron hora libre y salieron a platicar, sango le decía a kagome acerca del baile que se efectuara el 14 de febrero.  
  
Sango a quien vas a llevar como acompañante – dijo kagome.  
  
Todavía no lo se y tu por que no lo invitas a el – dijo sango asiéndole señas a kagome que se refería a inuyasha.  
  
Kagome se puso toda roja antes de hablar.  
  
Inuyasha, este como ya sabes el sábado va haber un gran baile y me preguntaba si te gustaría venir conmigo, nosotras podemos traer a un chico que nos agrade además así podrás venir como hombre o si lo prefieres puedes venir de vestido – dijo kagome tratando de sonar como si no fuera nada del otro mundo.  
  
Inuyasha pensó un momento, era extraño pero le gustaba la idea de bailar con kagome, pero en que estaba pensando, eres un tonto se dijo así mismo.  
  
Claro todo se por no tener que usar vestido – dijo inuyasha y se voltio cruzando los brazos, pera ocultar sus mejillas rojas.  
  
Que bueno, en ese caso tendremos que ir al pueblo para comprar los vestidos y tu traje – dijo kagome feliz.  
  
Kagome te arriesgas demasiado sabes que no podemos salir y que esa es una perfecta oportunidad para que alguien te ataque – dijo sango preocupada.  
  
Por eso inu nos acompañara, sango ya no te preocupes todo estará bien – dijo kagome.  
  
Como digas kagome – dijo sango.  
  
Que tal si mañana que no tenemos clases, les decimos que estamos enfermos y nos vamos en la mañana – dijo kagome.  
  
Esta bien por mi – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Esa noche kagome convenció a inuyasha para que la llevara al bosque.  
  
Solo un ratito por favor – dijo kagome.  
  
Esta bien pero no te vas a separar de mi ya sabes lo que paso la ultima vez – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Kagome ya se encontraba en la ventana, cuando inuyasha le hablo.  
  
Espera súbete a mi espalda de esa manera podremos ir mas rápido – dijo InuYasha.  
  
Kagome obedeció, puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de inuyasha mientras que el puso los suyos debajo de sus piernas.  
  
Lista – pregunto inuyasha.  
  
Si  
  
Inuyasha salio con un alto brinco de la ventana, kagome cerro sus ojos y se aferro fuertemente al cuello de inuyasha.  
  
No tengas miedo no te dejare caer – dijo inuyasha. Esta bien – dijo kagome, era gracioso pero kagome sentía que podía confiar en el sobre todas las cosas.  
  
Al llegar inuyasha dejo que kagome bajara.  
  
Gracias, por traerme  
  
Solo ago mi trabajo – dijo inuyasha.  
  
De todas formas gracias – dijo kagome  
  
Inuyasha dime tienes hermanos pregunto kagome.  
  
Si pero ase tiempo que no lo veo – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Ase frió no crees – dijo kagome y sin querer recargo su cabeza en el hombro de inuyasha mientras que el le puso su abrigo encima.  
  
Los dos estaban ligeramente sonrojados.  
  
Todo era perfecto asta que empezó a llover.  
  
Hay que irnos – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Si  
  
Cuando llegaron al cuarto de kagome ya se encontraba empapada por la lluvia.  
  
Kagome te vas a enfermar si no te cambias, los humanos como tu se enferman fácilmente – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Esta bien – dijo kagome.  
  
Inuyasha dejo el cuarto, kagome se cambio y se metió a la cama, a la mañana siguiente kagome estaba lista para ir al pueblo.  
  
Inuyasha por que no te animas un poco por fin pudimos salir de ese horrible lugar – dijo kagome feliz de estar afuera.  
  
Inuyasha en el fondo se sentía feliz de ver tan contenta kagome.  
  
Si tú lo dices kagome  
  
Pero en ese momento sango choca contra alguien.  
  
Disculpe bella dama – dijo el joven.  
  
Esta bien yo tu ve la culpa – dijo sango.  
  
¿Miroku? – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha eres tú que bueno ase tiempo que te buscaba y me alegro de que te encuentres con criaturas tan hermosas, hola me llamo miroku y soy un monje, y díganme alguna de ustedes quisiera tener un hijo conmigo – dijo miroku.  
  
Pero al decir esto la mano de miroku toco la parte trasera de kagome, ella grito y antes de que kagome pudiera darle una cachetead inuyasha ya lo había golpeado.  
  
Eso dolió – dijo miroku.  
  
Eso te mereces por libidinoso – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Hay discúlpame no pensé que esta señorita fuera tu novia pero si que te as llevado un buen premio – dijo miroku.  
  
Inuyasha y kagome se pusieron rojos al oír esto.  
  
Esa tonta no es mi novia – dijo inuyasha muerto de la pena.  
  
Oye a quien le dices tonta yo me llamo kagome – dijo kagome.  
  
Ya veo y en ese caso por que acompañas a estas señoritas inuyasha – dijo miroku.  
  
Bueno esa es mi culpa me esta ayudando con un problema que tengo – dijo kagome.  
  
De verdad, pues yo tengo tiempo buscando a mi amigo para tratar con unos asuntos pendientes  
  
Por que no lo discutimos en otro momento ahora íbamos a comprar unos vestidos – dijo sango.  
  
Y como es que te llamas precioso ángel – dijo miroku  
  
Me llamo sango  
  
Hermoso nombre para una hermosa mujer – dijo miroku mientras tomaba su mano para besarla.  
  
Sango estaba sonrojada y este hubiera sido el momento perfecto si no fuera por que la otra mano de miroku acaricio el trasero de sango.  
  
Miroku no supo lo que lo golpeo, sango le dio tan fuerte que lo lanzo barios metros en el aire.  
  
Atrevido como se atreve – dijo sango furiosa.  
  
Valió la pena – dijo miroku desde el suelo.  
  
Una ves que todo eso paso los cuatro entraron en una tienda. Kagome y sango entraron a probarse unos vestidos y miroku intento espiarlas pero inuyasha lo vio con unos ojos fulminantes que decían claramente hazlo y muere, así que miroku prefirió vivir y se sentó junto a inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha dime por que estas con la señorita kagome, tu nunca as querido ayudar a los humanos por que ese repentino cambio de actitud – dijo miroku.  
  
No lo estoy asiendo por que quiero, es que mas bien por que estoy obligado – dijo inuyasha enojado.  
  
¿Cómo que obligado? Pregunto miroku.  
  
Si, kagome me salvo la vida cuando me encontraba gravemente herido y por eso yo le debo mi vida a ella y en estos momentos alguien quiere matarla y yo prometí protegerla es por eso que estoy aquí – dijo inuyasha en un tono mas serio.  
  
Así que ella salvo tu vida, pues si que le debes mucho pero por que quieren matarla  
  
Ella es una princesa miroku y tiene muchos enemigos que quieren el trono que ella va a ocupar por eso quieren deshacerse de ella  
  
Una princesa, hay inuyasha en que lío te as metido ahora  
  
Lo se pero que puedo hacer además kagome me agrada – dijo inuyasha tratando de que las ultimas palabras no se escucharan.  
  
Nada mas te agrada no abra de casualidad otro sentimiento ahí inuyasha  
  
Claro que no como crees que me va a gustar una niña como ella – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Si tú lo dices amigo mió pero yo solo dijo lo que veo  
  
Ese momento inuyasha escucho la vos de kagome  
  
Inuyasha por que no te vienes a probar un traje – dijo kagome sonriendo.  
  
Inuyasha se paro renuente ante esta proposición.  
  
Que te parece este – dijo kagome.  
  
No me gusta  
  
Que tal este  
  
Tampoco  
  
Y este  
  
No  
  
Inuyasha ya decídete – grito kagome.  
  
Esta bien ese – dijo inuyasha señalando uno de color rojo.  
  
Esta bien pruébatelo – dijo kagome.  
  
Inuyasha obedeció que otro camino le que daba, cuando salio kagome se quedo con la boca abierta.  
  
Inuyasha ese se te ve muy bien – dijo kagome.  
  
Es cierto te ves muy elegante dijo sango.  
  
Ese color te sienta bien – dijo miroku.  
  
Si ustedes lo dicen – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Kagome y sango compraron todo lo que necesitaban y salieron de la tienda.  
  
Creo que es hora de irnos regresando al internado – dijo sango.  
  
Si tienes razón además ya casi es hora de cenar – dijo kagome.  
  
Alguien dijo cenar por que yo tengo hambre – dijo inuyasha.  
  
De verdad inuyasha te vas a poner como una vaca si sigues comiendo así – dijo kagome.  
  
No me importa tengo hambre  
  
Disculpe excelencia en donde se esta quedando – dijo sango.  
  
En el hotel del centro ¿Por qué? quieres hacerme una visita en al noche – dijo miroku.  
  
Cuando miroku se dio cuenta el ya se encontraba de nuevo en el suelo.  
  
Tonto – dijo sango.  
  
Nos vemos después – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Asta luego – dijo kagome.  
  
Y así los tres regresaron al internado dejando a miroku tirado en la calle.  
  
En el camino empezó a llover de nuevo así que se refugiaron debajo de un gran árbol.  
  
Kagome empezó a toser y esto causo que inuyasha y sango se preocuparan.  
  
Kagome te sientes bien – dijo sango.  
  
Por que te ves peor de lo que te ves normalmente – dijo inuyasha  
  
Si por favor ya no preocupen por mi tan solo es algo pasajero e inuyasha no te preocupes tratare de verme mejor de ahora en adelante – dijo kagome murmurando tonto.  
  
Todo a su alrededor estaba tranquilo excepto por la lluvia cuando los agudos oídos de inuyasha captaron algo. Muévete grito inuyasha y empujo a kagome al suelo.  
  
Cuando kagome abrió los ojos vio como una flecha esta incrustada en el árbol justo en el lugar en el que ella estaba.  
  
De la nada salio un hombre de armadura que se dirigió directo a kagome pero inuyasha se interpuso.  
  
Crees que puedes detenerme muchacho inténtalo – dijo el hombre confiado.  
  
Con gusto – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha saco su espada al igual que el hombre, que de inmediato se lanzo contra inuyasha. Kagome veía con preocupación a inuyasha junto a sango. La pelea no era fácil los dos eran buenos con la espada, pero de repente alguien toma a kagome por la espalda y sango cae inconciente al suelo.  
  
Inuyasha grito kagome mientras trataba de liberarse de las garras del mostró.  
  
Kagome grito inuyasha que fue herido por estar distraído.  
  
Tu pelea es aquí – dijo el hombre.  
  
Cállate no puedo perder mi tiempo contigo grito inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha trataba desesperadamente ganar esta pelea para ir a ayudar a kagome.  
  
El mostró tiro al suelo a kagome y empezó a horcarla.  
  
Parece que tu princesita no sobrevivirá que lastima era linda  
  
Cállate ya no te soporta mas – dijo inuyasha.  
  
La pelea a inuyasha le parecía eterna.  
  
El mostró apretó el cuello de kagome aun mas, ella ya no podía respirar voltio a ver a inuyasha.  
  
Inu.....dijo kagome silenciosamente empezando a cerrar los ojos.  
  
Kagome no por favor resiste pensó inuyasha.  
  
No puedo perder mas tiempo contigo dijo inuyasha.  
  
Que estas preocupado por tu amiguita que no ves que ya esta muerta – dijo el hombre.  
  
Cállate ya no soporto te daré el golpe final – dijo inuyasha y tal como lo dijo inuyasha venció al hombre con un poderoso golpe.  
  
Pero de donde saco tanto poder es por que quiere protegerla no se dejo vencer para salvarla a ella y con este ultimo pensamiento el hombre murió.  
  
Inuyasha se aproximo a kagome y de un solo movimiento de su espada destruyo al mostró y tomo a kagome en sus brazos.  
  
Kagome, kagome háblame – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Inu...te encuentras bien estaba preocupada por ti – dijo kagome.  
  
¿Tu....te preocupases por mi? si tu eras la que estaba en peligro – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Lo siento no quise preocuparte  
  
Que no estaba preocupado, es solo que te ice una promesa y quiero cumplirla  
  
Tan solo ten cuidado no quiero que te pase nada – dijo kagome.  
  
A caso te importo kagome pensó inuyasha tomándola entre sus brazos mientras cargaba en su espalda a sango.  
  
Inuyasha dejo a sango en su cuarto que para cuando avían llegado al internado ya estaba despierta, después inuyasha entro en el cuarto de kagome, deshizo su cama y metió el su pequeño cuerpo en ella. Antes de irse voltio a verla.  
  
Kagome ciento algo por ti que nunca había sentido antes, ¿me pregunto que será? Con este pensamiento inuyasha cerró la puerta.  
  
Que tal me costo mucho trabajo terminar este capitulo por que primero me fui a un campamento fuera de la ciudad y después estuve enferma y mi mente se bloqueo horriblemente, intentare no volver a tardarme tanto con un capitulo y por favor escríbanme para decirme si les gusta como van las cosas entre inu y kagome.  
  
Hasta la próxima InuCat 


	5. la venganza de kikyo

5. LA PROMESA DE KIKYO  
  
Kagome despertó y vio dos círculos amarillos, era inuyasha que la observaba.  
  
Kagome ya te sientes mejor – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Si pero que ases aquí acaso te preocupe  
  
No... como crees que me voy a preocupar por un humano como tu, yo tan solo pasaba por aquí – dijo inuyasha sonrojado.  
  
Kagome tan solo sonrió.  
  
Durante la primera clase kagome se la paso tosiendo y su semblante era pálido.  
  
Kagome deberías de ir a ver al doctor no te ves muy bien – dijo sango.  
  
Estoy bien, no se preocupen – dijo kagome.  
  
Ingenua estas enferma y lo sabes – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Es cierto pero no es para tanto se los aceguero – dijo kagome.  
  
Cuando termino la clase inuyasha se encontraba en el pasillo con kagome y sango, kagome seguía tosiendo igual o peor y esto lo noto kikyo y fue a molestarla.  
  
Huérfana veo que estas enferma con suerte y por fin nos desharemos de ti – dijo kikyo.  
  
Inuyasha alto enfrente de kagome y empujo a kikyo.  
  
Kikyo cállate o la que va a desear estarlo vas a ser tú – dijo inuyasha en un tono muy amenazador.  
  
Me voy no quiero que se me pegue lo que sea que tiene la huérfana – dijo kikyo.  
  
Kikyo tu solo sabes ladrar así que vete de una vez – dijo sango.  
  
Kagome no le hagas caso – dijo sango.  
  
No te preocupes nunca lo ago – dijo kagome tosiendo.  
  
Inuyasha veía con preocupación a kagome parecía que su enfermedad se asía mas grave por minuto.  
  
Al llegar a la segunda clase los tres se sentaron en sus asientos de siempre cuando llego la maestra kaede se encontraron con una sorpresa.  
  
Queridos estudiantes hoy tenemos a una nueva estudiante – dijo kaede.  
  
En ese momento entro por la puerta una joven de pelo anaranjado amarrado por dos coletas ella tenia puesto un vestido de color verde y este era igual al de sus ojos.  
  
Quiero presentarle a la señorita ayame – dijo kaede.  
  
Hola – dijo Ayame.  
  
La clase la saludo y la maestra kaede le señalo un asiento atrás de sango en el cual podía sentarse.  
  
Hola yo soy kagome  
  
Y yo soy sango  
  
Inuyasha no se presento así que kagome le dio un codazo.  
  
Inu – dijo simplemente.  
  
Ase tiempo que llagaste aquí pregunto sango.  
  
No, llegue ayer  
  
Oye ya te enteraste de que va a ver un baile por lo del 14 de febrero – dijo kagome.  
  
No lo sabia y dime puedes traer un acompañante – dijo Ayame.  
  
Si, ¿a caso tienes alguien en particular? – dijo sango.  
  
¿Qué? No para nada solo era curiosidad – dijo ayame sonrojada.  
  
Pues yo tampoco tengo a quien llevar pero aquí mi amiga kagome va a llevar a un amigo su yo, sabes los dos se gustan mucho pero no lo quieren aceptar quizás después del baile podremos ver algo de acción entre ellos – dijo sango.  
  
Inuyasha y kagome querían que la tierra se los tragara.  
  
Sango, eso no es verdad tan solo me va acompañar y nada mas va a pasar – dijo kagome.  
  
Es cierto, esta niña me desagrada – dijo inuyasha asiendo enojar a kagome por su comentario.  
  
Lo vez, tratando de negarlo – dijo sango.  
  
No es así, como crees que me va a gustar un chico tan inmaduro, arrogante, egoísta, irresponsable, agresivo, violento, caprichoso, tonto...pero kagome no termino de hablar por que inuyasha la interrumpió.  
  
Ya cállate, no me había dado cuanta de que tenias algo contra mi – dijo inuyasha alzando uno de sus puños.  
  
Yo solo digo la verdad - dijo kagome.  
  
Claro que no yo no soy así – dijo inuyasha aun mas enojado.  
  
Claro que si – grito kagome.  
  
Que no – grito inuyasha.  
  
Que si  
  
Que no  
  
Que si  
  
Que No  
  
Que Si  
  
Que Noooooooo grito inuyasha.  
  
Todos los alumnos los voltearon a ver junto con la maestra que los saco del salón.  
  
Ya ves esto es tú culpa – dijo kagome.  
  
No lo es – dijo inuyasha enojado.  
  
Claro que si tonto – dijo kagome.  
  
Los dos se miraron por breves momentos y se voltearon dándole la espalda al otro. Cuando sango y ayame salieron de la clase se empezaron a reír de de lo que paso.  
  
Sango no es gracioso – dijo kagome enojada.  
  
Si lo es, todos estaban mirándolos como si se hubieran vuelto locos – dijo sango riéndose.  
  
Y todo es culpa de este tonto – dijo kagome. No es mi culpa – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Claro que si – dijo kagome.  
  
Que no  
  
Que si  
  
Que no  
  
Que si  
  
Ya basta ustedes dos, parece como si estuvieran casados – dijo sango.  
  
Una vez más sango dejo a inuyasha y a kagome con la boca abierta por su comentario.  
  
Sango – dijo kagome sonrojada.  
  
Que cosas dice – dijo inuyasha todo rojo.  
  
Disculpen por que hablan de inu como si fuera un hombre – dijo ayame.  
  
Pues – dijeron al mismo tiempo los tres.  
  
Es que...ven acá un instante – dijo kagome. Kagome se alego u de inuyasha y sango y le dijo al oído a ayame.  
  
Es que a inu le gusta que lo tratemos como hombre entiéndela es que la pobre si me lo preguntas esta un poco mal de la cabeza – dijo kagome riendo sabiendo perfectamente que inuyasha estaba escuchando.  
  
Inuyasha solo se quedo con las ganas de reclamarle.  
  
Después de que terminaron de pelear los cuatro se fueron a comer pero kagome se empezó a sentir peor.  
  
Todo empezó a darle vueltas y se sentía mareada cuando menos lo esperaba se dirigía al suelo pero inuyasha la sostuvo entre sus brazos.  
  
Kagome – dijo inuyasha muy preocupado.  
  
Kagome abrió los ojos.  
  
Estoy bien tan solo perdí mi equilibrio dijo metiendo kagome con una débil sonrisa.  
  
En cuanto kagome se paro inuyasha no volvió a quitarle la mirada de encima.  
  
Kagome en cuanto llegaron se sentó en una silla puso su cabeza en la mesa y se quedo dormida inuyasha la veía con ojos de preocupación por que su condición no mejoraba.  
  
Sango tenemos que decirle que tiene que ir a ver al doctor – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Lo se pero a ella no le gusta ir a verlos no desde que su padre murió – dijo sango en un tono triste.  
  
Inuyasha entendió pero aun así ella tenia que ir a ver a uno.  
  
Kikyo ve que kagome se encuentra mal de salud así que idea un plan.  
  
Cuando terminaron de comer los cuatro se fueron a la clase de educación física, cuando llegaron inuyasha vio que kikyo estaba hablando con la maestra kagura.  
  
Sango le tuvo que inventar una tonta excusa a ayame del por que inuyasha no entraba en el vestidor.  
  
Cuando se encontraban a fuera la maestra llamo la atención de todos.  
  
Pongan mucha atención el día de hoy vamos a practicar con espadas formando equipos de cuatro pasaran de uno en uno asta que todos terminen.  
  
Todos estaban emocionados por la competencia pero kagome se encontraba muy mal.  
  
Primero fue sango que fácil mente pudo vencer a Pan una de las amigas de kikyo, la tiro al suelo y después a un charco de lodo la pobre no tuvo oportunidad.  
  
Después le siguió ayame que también lo izo muy bien contra Sakura todo su ropa quedo arruinada.  
  
Después fue inuyasha contra Ana, el le patio el trasero ana y ella no supo lo que la golpeo.  
  
Ahora será kikyo contra kagome.  
  
Kagome respiraba con mucha dificultad pero no iba dejar que el esfuerzo de todos se fuera a la basura por ella.  
  
Kikyo sabia perfectamente que kagome se encontraba mal por eso iba hacerla pagar por todas la derrotas que la izo pasar en el pasado. Kikyo ataco rápidamente kagome solo tuvo tiempo para esquivarlo pero kikyo no dejo de atacarla asta que kagome callo al suelo.  
  
Kagome se encontraba en el suelo, jadeando para por respirar se levanto con toda la fuerza que tenia y puso la espada enfrente de ella en forma defensiva.  
  
Kikyo la observaba con malicia.  
  
No me digas que ya te cansaste que lastima por que yo no, voy a acabare contigo – dijo kikyo y se abalanzo sobre kagome que una ves mas solo pudo defenderse.  
  
Inuyasha veía junto a sango la pelea, el tenia su puño apretado sin poder resistir ver a kagome sufrir de esa manera.  
  
Kikyo disfrutaba cada instante asta que llego la oportunidad que esperaba. Cuando kagome menos lo espera kikyo a pareció detrás de ella y lanzo con todas sus fuerzas su espada kagome trato de esquivarla pero kikyo fue muy rápida y lastimo a kagome en el brazo, ella callo al suelo quedando de rodillas enfrente de kikyo con una mano en su herida.  
  
Kagome – grito inuyasha.  
  
Así me gusta huérfana tu siempre tienes que estar arrodillada frente a mi – dijo kikyo.  
  
Inuyasha veía con terror como el brazo de kagome sangraba y la cubría toda de sangre, el ya estaba listo para ir a cortarle la cabeza a kikyo cuando kagome hablo.  
  
Jamás...me...arrodillare...ante ti – dijo kagome que se paro con la ultima fuerza que le quedaba. En ese caso tendrás que morir muy pronto – dijo kikyo despacio para que solo kagome pudiera escucharla.  
  
Kikyo iba a golpear una vez más kagome cuando inuyasha se interpuso entre ellas.  
  
Kikyo si quieres pelear con alguien pelea conmigo – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Esta bien pero después de acabar contigo destruiré a tu amiga – dijo kikyo.  
  
En tus sueños – dijo inuyasha.  
  
O en tus pesadillas – dijo kikyo.  
  
Inuyasha se lanzo fuertemente contra kikyo, de inmediato kikyo noto lo fuerte que era inuyasha.  
  
Eres bastante buena pero no tanto como kagome – dijo inuyasha.  
  
De que hablas que no viste como ella no pudo hacer nada contra mí – dijo kikyo orgullosa.  
  
Sabes que kagome es mucho mejor que tu por eso quisiste combatir con ella cuando sabias que ella no esta bien de salud de verdad que me das asco – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Como te atreves me las vas a pagar – dijo kikyo yéndose contra inuyasha pero este repelió rápidamente su ataque.  
  
Para cuando inuyasha termino con kikyo ella ya era el hazme reír de todos.  
  
Maldita – dijo kikyo.  
  
Que pasa ya te cansaste que lastima creo que ya termine contigo  
  
La ganadora es inu – dijo la maestra.  
  
Maldita, pero esta me las vas a pagar te lo juro me vengare de ti – dijo kikyo y con esto se levanto y se fue gritando que se vengaría.  
  
Muy bien estudiantes eso será todo por hoy.  
  
Inuyasha corrió a ver como kagome se encontraba, en cuanto ella lo vio venir se dejo caer en sus fuertes brazos.  
  
Kagome te encuentras bien – dijo inuyasha muy preocupado.  
  
Como te sientes – dijo sango.  
  
Inuyasha gracias...dijo kagome antes de cerrar sus ojos.  
  
Inuyasha sintió como su corazón le dolía al verla así, el la tomo entre sus brazos y de inmediato la llevaron a ver al doctor.  
  
Kagome se encontraba en una cama mientras que sango platicaba con el doctor.  
  
Dígame como se encuentra pregunto preocupada sango.  
  
No se preocupen ella se repondrá en poco tiempo, debieron traerla antes su herida no es muy grabe pero tiene mucha gripe si no se cuida y se expone al frió podría darle mucha fiebre y eso seria muy peligroso.  
  
Entiendo, gracias doctor...como dijo que se llamaba  
  
Doctor Kouga soy nuevo en este instituto mi compañero vendrá después y podré presentárselos ahora voy a revisar un ves mas a kagome antes de que se la lleven a su cuarto – dijo kouga.  
  
Kouga estaba revisando a kagome cuando inuyasha entro en el cuarto y cuando entro de inmediato noto quien era el doctor.  
  
Kouga – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Kouga al principio no reconoció a inuyasha pero después de que respiro su aroma supo de quien se trataba.  
  
Bestia eres tu – dijo kouga i de inmediato se tiro al suelo para reírse.  
  
Ya cállate lobo rabioso – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Es que te ves muy bien con vestido inuyasha nunca pensé que te sentaran tan bien – dijo kouga con lagrimas en los ojos de tanto reírse.  
  
Inuyasha quería matar a kouga por que lo avía visto en vestido como era posible que hubiera dejado que uno de sus peores enemigos lo viera así.  
  
Dime perro por que estas vestido así – dijo kouga.  
  
Es culpa de esa niña – dijo inuyasha señalando a kagome.  
  
Que quieres decir – dijo kouga.  
  
Pues es que ella me salvo la vida y por eso yo prometí que la iba a proteger pero como sabes esta escuela es solo para mujeres y kagome me obligo a usar esta cosa – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Te debes de sentir muy contento a su lado – dijo kouga.  
  
De que hablas esa niña ni siquiera me agrada – dijo inuyasha doblando sus brazos.  
  
Que hermosa es de verdad nunca había conocido a alguien como ella – dijo kouga poniendo las manos de kagome en las suyas.  
  
Aléjate de ella – dijo inuyasha retirando las manos de kouga.  
  
Perro tonto que te pasa no ves que en cuanto se recupere la convenceré para que salga conmigo, es mas la voy a invitar al baile de san Valentín – dijo kouga.  
  
No lo aras – grito inuyasha.  
  
Y por que no ella es muy hermosa y creo que seria mi pareja perfecta – dijo kouga.  
  
No te atrevas ella no va a ir contigo por que ya tiene pareja y ese soy yo – dijo inuyasha  
  
Perro tonto por que crees que va a preferir salir con un fenómeno como tu si puede salir con alguien como yo – dijo kouga.  
  
Lobo tonto ya cállate no te soporto mas kagome no va a salir contigo jamás – dijo inuyasha poniendo el pequeño cuerpo de kagome entre sus brazos.  
  
Oye perro que crees que ases...a ya veo te as enamorado ella pero déjame decirte que kagome va hacer mía – dijo kouga.  
  
De que hablas, como te dije esta niña ni siquiera me agrada pero no voy a dejar que salga contigo – dijo inuyasha sonrojado.  
  
A mi no me engañas te gusta – dijo kouga.  
  
Ya calla te lobo – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Y cuando inuyasha iba a golpear a kouga, sango y ayame entraron.  
  
Inu por que no nos ayudas a llevar a kagome a su cuarto – dijo sango.  
  
Inuyasha voltio a ver a kouga con odio y después se fue con todos al cuarto de kagome.  
  
Inuyasha veía una vez mas dormir a kagome que tranquila se veía sin decir lo hermosa, ¿hermosa? De donde salio eso últimamente e tenido pensamientos muy extraños y todos son acerca de kagome pero claro ella esta también últimamente en mis pensamientos pero ¿Por qué?, a caso será cierto lo que dijo ese lobo rabioso me abre enamorado de ella, no, claro que no ese tonto a llenado mi cabeza de tonterías.  
  
Kagome abrió sus ojos e interrumpió los pensamientos de inuyasha.  
  
Kagome – dijo suavemente inuyasha.  
  
Hola – dijo kagome tratando de levantarse pero inuyasha la obligo a recostarse un vez mas.  
  
No te levantes aun no estas bien de salud – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Esa tonta si que me lastimo mucho no pude ni defenderme discúlpenme por haberlos defraudado – dijo kagome.  
  
De que hablas es por eso que no te rendías por que no querías defraudarnos – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Si ustedes se esforzaron tanto que no quería quedar mal – dijo kagome.  
  
Tonta tu no nos defraudaste peleaste muy bien otra en tu lugar se hubiera rendido sobre todo en las condiciones en las que estabas bueno lo que quiero decir que peleaste bien para ser solo un humano – dijo inuyasha no queriendo verla a los ojos.  
  
Gracias inuyasha – dijo kagome.  
  
Ahora descansa tienes que reponer tu energías – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Si lo are – dijo kagome y con esto se volvió a dormir.  
  
Inuyasha se quedo dormido junto a ella después de un rato estar en su presencia siempre lo llenaba de mucha tranquilidad y paz.  
  
A la mañana siguiente kagome parecía estar mejorando.  
  
El doctor le dijo a kagome que tenia que guardar cama así que ella permaneció en su cuarto todo el día y le aseguro a inuyasha que no iba a salir sin el.  
  
Cuando inuyasha regreso a verla durante el almuerzo se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa. Kouga se encontraba junto a kagome.  
  
Inuyasha – dijo kagome feliz de verlo.  
  
Que ases aquí lobo – dijo inuyasha enojado.  
  
Vine a ver a mi querida paciente por supuesto no podía dejar que ella permaneciera sola – dijo kouga.  
  
Si el doctor kouga a sido muy amable conmigo, me dijo que ya eran amigos desde ase mucho tiempo – dijo kagome.  
  
Por favor kagome llámame por mi nombre – dijo kouga poniendo de nuevo las manos de kagome en las suyas.  
  
Lobo aléjate de ella – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Pero kouga lo ignoro.  
  
Kagome se que va a ver un balie en unos días y quería saber si tu quieres venir conmigo – dijo kouga feliz.  
  
Lo siento kouga pero yo voy a ir con inuyasha yo ya le ofrecí que fuera conmigo y el accedió quizás una próxima vez – dijo kagome.  
  
Estas segura querida kagome – dijo kouga.  
  
Si – dijo kagome con una sonrisa.  
  
Esta bien pero si cambias de parecer y te cansas de este perro solo avísame – dijo kouga.  
  
Inuyasha se acerco a los dos y una vez más quito las manos de kouga de las de kagome.  
  
Ya lo oíste kouga así que te puedes ir yendo de aquí yo me quedare el resto del día – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Kagome no entendía por que inuyasha se portaba así no era como si tuvieran algo pero aun así la asía sentir feliz el echo de que inuyasha sintiera celos de ella.  
  
Después de que kouga se fue inuyasha voltio a ver a kagome que tan solo le sonrió.  
  
Dime por que estas tan feliz – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Por nada en especial – dijo kagome.  
  
No será por que ese lobo infeliz te dijo que fueras con el al baile, por que si quieres puedo decirle que prefieres ir con el después de todo – dijo inuyasha arrepintiéndose de lo ultimo que había dicho, por que tuvo que ser tan tonto como para decirle eso a kagome que tal se ella decía que si, el sabia que no soportaría verla con kouga aun que claro no lo admitió ni siquiera así mismo.  
  
Inuyasha que se encontraba sentado en su cama le dio la vuelta tenia miedo de la respuesta de kagome.  
  
Inuyasha – dijo kagome en voz baja.  
  
Y ella se acerco a el si puso su cabeza contra la espalda de inuyasha y sus manos en sus hombros.  
  
No quiero ir al baile con nadie mas que contigo – dijo kagome.  
  
Inuyasha voltio a verla no podía creer lo que escuchaba después de lo grosero que había sido aun así ella seguí queriendo ir con el, pero inuyasha al verla tan cerca de el no pudo resistir y la abrazo muchas otras personas ya lo abrían dejado pero kagome seguía hay no importara que tanto el tratara de alejarla ella siempre es taba con el.  
  
Gracias – dijo inuyasha aun que todavía no sabe por que.  
  
Esto a sido todo por hoy ya es muy tarde y e tenido que esconderme para poder escribir si no mi madre me mata en el próximo capitulo miroku regresa para la alegría de sango y final mente será el gran baile por favor escríbanme diciéndome si les esta gustando la historia ase tiempo que no recibo nada. No se pierdan el próximo como dije va a estar muy tierno y romántico. 


	6. Nuestros secretos

No soy dueña de inuyasha y los siento por no decir esto en el capitulo anterior.  
  
En este capitulo inu y kagome se conocen mejor.  
  
6. NUESTROS SECRETOS.  
  
Kagome estaba ya muy bien y esto asía que inuyasha se sintiera muy feliz.  
  
Kagome me alegro de que ya te encuentres mejor – dijo ayame.  
  
Si me cuidaron muy bien – dijo kagome.  
  
Cuando termino la tercera clase kagome los convenció para que salieran a comer a fuera desde que era un día soleado y ella no había tenido la oportunidad de salir en todo el tiempo que estuvo enferma.  
  
Que hermoso esta el día – dijo kagome feliz sonriéndole a inuyasha.  
  
Si lo esta – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Todos se sentaron debajo de un gran árbol y empezaron a comer.  
  
Kagome dime ya elegiste el vestido que vas a usar – dijo ayame.  
  
Si después te lo enseño yo lo compre junto con sango – dijo kagome.  
  
Inuyasha como de costumbre arrasaba con todo lo que había a su paso, mientras que kagome, sango y ayame trataban de rescatar algo para ellas.  
  
Pero justo cuando todos empezaban con el postre un invitado llego para el disgusto de inuyasha.  
  
Kagome buenos días – dijo koga que fue directo así donde kagome estaba puso un brazo alrededor de ella.  
  
Hola koga – dijo extrañada kagome ante el acto de koga.  
  
Maldito lobo aléjate de ella – dijo inuyasha alzando uno de sus puños.  
  
No te metas en lo que no te importa perro – dijo koga abrazando mas a kagome.  
  
Inuyasha de inmediato sintió como la furia corría por su cuerpo.  
  
Lobo rabioso espero que lo ayas disfrutado por que es lo último que hiciste ahora pelea y muere – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Como quieras perro – dijo koga.  
  
Y ante los ojos de todas lo dos empezaron a pelear pero kagome no lo iba a permitir.  
  
Inuyasha detente – dijo kagome.  
  
Kagome no me molestes – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Pero en ese momento koga le dio un gran golpe a inuyasha y este callo al suelo.  
  
Inuyasha estas bien – dijo kagome preocupada poniendo una mano en el hombro de inuyasha.  
  
Aléjate de mi tonta – dijo inuyasha pero de inmediato el se arrepintió de lo que dijo al ver los ojos de kagome llenos de dolor.  
  
Esta bien, no me vuelvo a preocupar por ti – grito kagome y se fue corriendo a su cuarto.  
  
Kagome – dijo sango.  
  
Que pasa – dijo kagome desde dentro de las sabanas de su cama.  
  
Kagome salde de hay sabes que el no lo dijo con intenciones de lastimarte – dijo sango.  
  
De quien hablas – dijo kagome.  
  
De inuyasha – dijo sango.  
  
Yo no conozco a ningún inuyasha y prefiero no hacerlo – dijo kagome cruzando sus brazos.  
  
Kagome no te comportes como una niña sabes perfectamente quien es y te lo aseguro que la razón por la que se enojo de esa manera es por que le gustas y sientes celos por ti – dijo sango.  
  
Sango que te pasa por que dices tonterías – dijo kagome muerta de pena.  
  
Hay por favor dime que no as notado la manera en que te mira y como siempre quiere estar junto a ti – dijo sango.  
  
Sango lo de las miradas te lo estas imaginado o te volviste loca y lo de que quiere estar junto a mi claro que no es tan solo que es su deber cuidarme pero nada mas – dijo kagome.  
  
Si kagome, como sea pero tu solita te estas engañando por que no me digas también que el no te gusta a ti – dijo sango.  
  
De que hablas como ya dije como me va a gustar ese invencible, arrogante, tosco, maleducado...pero kagome no termino por que sango la interrumpió.  
  
Lo que tu digas kagome pero yo no estoy ciega y veo claramente la manera en que le hablas, le sonríes asta la forma en que lo miras y a mi no me engañas – dijo sango.  
  
Sango yo no le doy miraditas como las que le diste al amigo de inuyasha el monje miroku – dijo kagome.  
  
Como te atreves a decir eso si ese no es mas que un pervertido – dijo sango alzando un puño.  
  
Si claro pero eso no le quita que te aya gustado – dijo kagome.  
  
Sabes tengo una idea que tal si las dos aceptamos que quizás, probablemente, alo mejor a las dos nos gustan tan solo un poco esos dos tontos – dijo sango.  
  
Estoy de acuerdo – dijo kagome.  
  
Claro, Tu más que yo – dijo sango.  
  
Sango ya no molestes – dijo kagome.  
  
Esta bien pero estoy segura que a su manera inuyasha vendrá a pedirte disculpas y tu terca deberías aceptarlas – dijo sango.  
  
Esta bien lo que tu digas pero el no va a venir – dijo kagome.  
  
Pero que equivocada estaba kagome y que tan correcta estaba sango por que esa misma noche inuyasha entro en el cuarto de kagome y la despertó.  
  
Inuyasha eres tú – dijo la aun dormida kagome.  
  
Si...es que...yo – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Que pasa – dijo kagome.  
  
Pues... es que yo quería decir que lo que paso en la mañana pudo ser por que yo pues pude haber exagerado es tan solo que no estoy acostumbrado a esa clase de trato dijo todo a penado inuyasha.  
  
Pues que querías como no me iba a preocupar por ti – dijo kagome.  
  
Te...preocupaste por mi – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Por supuesto eres mi amigo y tengo que preocuparme por ti – dijo kagome.  
  
Inuyasha no podía entender lo que kagome decía desde cuando alguien se preocupada por el, el un hombre mitad bestia nunca aceptado por nadie pero sin embargo aquí frente a el estaba esta extraña niña que le decía que no solo se preocupada por el cuando nadie mas lo había echo si no que también le decía que era su amiga.  
  
De verdad eres mi amiga – dijo inuyasha inseguro de que había escuchado bien.  
  
Por supuesto que si inu que esperabas – dijo kagome.  
  
Inuyasha se fue de la habitaron de kagome poco tiempo después pero antes de irse la voltio a ver mientras ella se quedaba dormida y una ves mas de sus labios salieron las palabras que nunca le decía a nadie.  
  
Gracias murmuro inuyasha que se sentía agradecido por tener una nueva gran amiga.  
  
Kagome se encontraba en el cuarto de sango:  
  
Que bueno que ya pasado mañana será el baile verdad – dijo feliz kagome.  
  
Si estoy muy emocionada – dijo sango.  
  
Ayame dime ya encontraste con quien te gustaría ir – dijo kagome.  
  
Si – dijo ayame sonrojada.  
  
De verdad quien es – dijo sango.  
  
Pues es el nuevo doctor koga creo que el es mi tipo, ustedes saben apuesto gentil muy responsable – dijo ayame.  
  
En ese momento inuyasha paso por el cuarto y con sus orejas capto la conversación de adentro.  
  
Con koga no lo puedo creer pero cierto el es todo eso – dijo sango.  
  
Lastima que tu le gustes kagome – dijo ayame.  
  
Yo, tu crees que yo le gusto – dijo kagome.  
  
Claro que no lo notas – dijo ayame.  
  
Discúlpala por favor pero aquí mi amiga no puede ver que le gusta a un chico aun que este se le parara enfrente disfrazado de extraterrestre bailando y escupiendo dinero – dijo sango.  
  
No exageres – dijo kagome.  
  
Ayame y sango se rieron de kagome mientras que ella estaba toda avergonzada.  
  
No es así tan solo soy un poco distraída – dijo kagome indignada.  
  
Si lo que tu digas que tal inuyasha, el hermano de inu – dijo sango para explicarle a ayame o mejor dicho para mentirle.  
  
Que hay con el – dijo kagome. Pues es obvio que tu le gustas y el es tu tipo no es así – dijo sango.  
  
No, claro que no yo creo que mi tipo seria alguien totalmente opuesto a inuyasha seria gentil, amable, cortes, amistoso – dijo kagome.  
  
Pues esa es mas o menos la descripción de koga así que por que no vas mejor a baile con el, prefiero que vaya contigo que con alguien mas – dijo ayame.  
  
No puedo por inuyasha – dijo kagome.  
  
Claro que puedes, tan solo dile que ya no quieres ir con el, no están difícil, claro a menos que tengas algún motivo por el cual desees ir en especial con el – dijo sango.  
  
No, bueno quizás si quiero ir un poco con el aun que sea un necio abecés hay ocasiones en las que puede ser muy agradable – dijo kagome poniendo su cabeza en una almohada  
  
Inuyasha escucho cada detalle de la plática.  
  
Así que a kagome le gustaban los tipos como koga, arrrrr eso lo así enojar mucho pero no entendía por que, bueno no era como si le importara pero por que tenia que decir que era un necio, quien se cree que es, tonta, pero ella también dijo que prefería ir conmigo por que soy su amigo pero será solo por eso, eso se pregunto asimismo inuyasha.  
  
Cuando kagome regresada a su cuarto en el camino se encontró con kikyo.  
  
Huérfana solo vengo a decirte que pronto la reina vendrá a visitarnos, me dijo que te tiene que decir un buena noticia – dijo kikyo y con eso se fue.  
  
A kagome no le gustaba en lo absoluto la idea de que la reina viniera a visitarla, de ella nunca había recibido buenas noticias, y kagome no creía que esta vez iba a ser diferente.  
  
Cuando kagome llego a su cuarto inuyasha se encontraba hay.  
  
Inu que ases aquí – dijo kagome con alergia.  
  
Me preguntaba si quisieras venir conmigo después del baile a la colina – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Claro eso me encantaría – dijo kagome.  
  
Kagome se sentó junto a inuyasha y lo miro a la cara.  
  
Que te pasa por que me miras tanto – dijo inuyasha avergonzado.  
  
Es tan solo que me preguntaba si podría tocar tus orejas, si por favor – dijo kagome.  
  
Claro que no, no soy tu mascota – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Por favor inu – dijo kagome poniendo una cara de suplica a que InuYasha no pudo resistir.  
  
Esta bien pero deja de fastidiarme – dijo inuyasha inclinando su cabeza asía kagome. Kagome alzo sus manos toco las orejas de inuyasha y las empezó a frotarla.  
  
Que lindo, ase tiempo que quería hacerlo dijo pensó kagome mientras seguía frotando sus orejas.  
  
Inuyasha esperaba una horrible sensación pero esta nunca llego.  
  
En realidad se siente bien, muy bien pensó inuyasha.  
  
Y cuando kagome menos lo esperaba inuyasha empezó a ronronear.  
  
Que estaba asiendo por que se comportaba así, pero es que no lo podía evitar pensó inuyasha.  
  
Gracias supongo que muchas personas te piden esto verdad – dijo kagome.  
  
De que hablas si por culpa de estas cosas no habido nadie que no me aya visto con odio, desprecio y asco – dijo inuyasha no atreviendo se a ver kagome.  
  
No entiendo por que – dijo kagome.  
  
Es fácil los humanos me tienen miedo pro que soy mas fuerte que ellos y los demonios me odian por que dicen que soy una deshonra para ellos – dijo InuYasha.  
  
Aun así no lo comprendo tu no eres a alguien al cual yo le tendría miedo y mucho menos que odiaría jamás podría hacer eso – dijo kagome.  
  
Di me que cuando me conociste no pensaste que era un fenómeno – dijo InuYasha.  
  
Claro que no tan solo vi a un ser que necesitaba mi ayuda por que crees que te ayude – dijo kagome.  
  
InuYasha la vio a los ojos para ver alguna señal de que ella estaba mintiendo pero no la encontró, ahora que lo pensada era verdad kagome era la primera persona que lo veía y lo trataba como si el fuera alguien como ella.  
  
Dime que hay de tus padres que paso con ellos – dijo kagome.  
  
mi madre siempre trato de protegerme pero ella murió cuando yo todavía era muy pequeño y mi padre murió cuando yo era un bebe para proteger a mi madre y a mi, la verdad es que fueron perseguidos por que una relación entre un humano y un demonio no son muy aceptadas y mucho menos cuando nací yo pero eso ya no importa ellos murieron y no dejaron nada atrás de ese gran amor que se tenían – dijo InuYasha, no entendiendo porque le decía a kagome todo esto cuando a nadie jamás se lo había dicho pero es que no lo podía evitar sentía a que a ella le podía contar todo y que cuando le dijo que ella jamás lo juzgaría por lo que es el le creyó y podía decir todo con libertad.  
  
Claro que si tú sigues aquí, tú eres el vivo fruto de su amor – dijo kagome.  
  
Kagome...- dijo InuYasha.  
  
Sabes...yo te entiendo aun que mi vida no fue tan difícil como la tu ya pero veo en tus ojos lo difícil que fue crecer para ti pero aun así yo también e vivido el rechazo...- dijo kagome.  
  
Kagome por que quieres revivir cosas tan dolorosas pensó InuYasha.  
  
Cuando mi madre murió yo quede solo con mi padre, yo lo quería mucho sobre todo por que no tenia un madre o a nadie mas que a el pero cuado el conoció a la reina y después ellos se casaron la reina solía enojarse mucho por que mi padre siempre dejaba todo para estar conmigo pero ese enojo no le duro debido a que cuando yo tenia 6 años el también murió por una grave enfermedad, después de eso la reina no me pudo haber tratado mas como una común sirvienta de cómo me trato, toda mi vida se convirtió en un infierno pero me quedaba el regalo que mi padre medio y que era antes de mi madre lastima que ahora ni eso me queda – dijo kagome con unas pocas lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
Es por lo que me dijiste de qué kikyo lo había tirado verdad – dijo InuYasha.  
  
Si – dijo kagome que soltó tan solo una lagrima.  
  
Inuyasha la vio recorrer su mejilla.  
  
No debiste recordar eso que es tan doloroso para ti – dijo InuYasha.  
  
Eso no importa tu abriste tu corazón y yo quise hacer lo mismo, creo que ya por lo menos sabemos mas del otro no crees – dijo kagome que limpio su pequeña lagrima y le dio una gran sonrisa a InuYasha.  
  
Creo que es verdad – dijo InuYasha.  
  
Los dos platicaron un rato mas asta que InuYasha regreso a su cuarto, en el camino peso en lo que paso aun no entendía por que le había confiado cosas tan privadas a kagome claro ella también lo había echo, pero fuera malo bueno los dos ya lo avían echo y ya conocían los secretos del otro pensó InuYasha.  
  
En la noche alguien toco la puerta de kagome.  
  
Quien es – dijo kagome frotando uno de sus ojos.  
  
Soy yo sango  
  
Kagome abrió la puerta  
  
Que pasa por que eme despiertas tan tarde – dijo kagome.  
  
Es que tengo que contarte algo que me paso ase rato fui con ayame a ver a koga para que ella le preguntara si quería ir con ella al baile pero cuando llegamos hay estaba el otro doctor del que nos había platicado koga y ese doctor es miroku ni déjate de eso si que koga le dijo del baile y el me propuso ir con el – dijo sango casi sin aliento.  
  
Y que le dijiste – dijo kagome.  
  
Pues...yo le dije que si – dijo sango.  
  
Que bueno – dijo kagome.  
  
No es que me guste el o nada por el estilo dijo es tan solo un pervertido, pero aun así yo quería ir con alguien al baile y creo que de el a nadie prefiero ir con el – dijo sango.  
  
Si sango solo es por eso como tu lo dijiste solo te engañas a ti misma – dijo kagome. 


	7. El baile

No soy dueña de inuyasha  
  
Que les parece por fin a llegado el gran baile este es un capitulo muy romántico y que creara mucha mas confianza entre kagome e InuYasha y también entre santito y miroku. No me odien por favor hice lo mejor que pude.  
  
CAPITULO 7  
  
* * * * * * * * * EL GRAN BAILE * * * * * * * * *  
  
Después de terminar de hablar con sango kagome se sentó en su sillón junto a su ventana como siempre solía hacerlo cuando tenia mucho en que pensar, después de un rato se fue a dormir viendo la pequeña luna que se veía a través de la ventana.  
  
Al otro día kagome fue una vez mas despertada pero esta ves por koga.  
  
Koga que pasa por que me despertaste tan temprano – dijo kagome que se preguntaba por que últimamente nadie la dejaba dormir.  
  
Tan solo quería decir antes de que te enteraras por otras personas que e aceptado ir al baile con tu amiga ayame pero que si cambias de opinión siempre regresare a ti – dijo koga que una vez mas puso las manos de kagome en las suyas.  
  
Si claro koga lo tendré en mente – dijo kagome tratando de quitar sus manos de entre las de koga aun extrañada ante el echo de que el siempre así eso.  
  
En ese momento se escucha un fuerte ruido del cuarto de sango, kagome y koga ven como miroku sale disparado por la puerta seguido de una furiosa sango que no se veía muy feliz.  
  
Pervertido alégate de mi – grito sango.  
  
Discúlpame santito tan solo quería decirte buenos días – dijo miroku tratando de salvar su vida.  
  
Si como no y para eso tenías que ser tan amistoso con ciertas partes mías – dijo sango indignada.  
  
Lo siento pero es que soy muy débil – dijo miroku.  
  
Si te creo – dijo sango.  
  
Después kagome y koga vieron una vez mas salir volando a miroku.  
  
Wow eso debió doler – dijo koga.  
  
Si – dijo simplemente kagome que en ese momento vio como InuYasha bajaba las escaleras.  
  
Inuyasha – dijo kagome feliz al verlo.  
  
Kagome que pasa por que tanto ruido – dijo el aun dormido InuYasha cuando vio que koga aun tenia firmemente las manos de kagome en las suyas y esto izo que InuYasha se despertara de inmediato.  
  
Lobo rabioso tan temprano bienes a molestar ye te he dicho que no te acerques a ella – dijo InuYasha.  
  
De verdad perro tienes la mala costumbre de interrumpir a las personas – dijo koga que voltio a ver a kagome.  
  
Ya lárgate – dijo InuYasha que quería partirlo en pequeños pedacitos.  
  
Kagome amor ya me tengo que ir pero nos vemos después – dijo koga besando la mano de kagome que se sorprendió.  
  
Adiós – dijo kagome que voltio a ver a InuYasha y le daba la impresión a kagome que koga debería dar gracias que las miradas no manta o el ya estaría muriendo muy dolorosamente.  
  
Inuyasha se acerca a kagome aun muy enojado.  
  
Que crees que estabas asiendo con ese lobo – dijo InuYasha.  
  
Nada tan solo vino a decir me que iría al baile de esta noche con ayame – dijo kagome.  
  
En toces por que tenia tus manos en las suyas – dijo InuYasha.  
  
Sabes que el suele hacer eso sin mi permiso pero dime por que te importa – dijo kagome tratando de molestarlo. ¿Qué? No tienes razón a mi no me importa – dijo inuyasha, era cierto por que le importaba tan solo era una niña tonta.  
  
Claro inu se que no te importa – dijo kagome sabiendo la verdad pero dándole por su lado.  
  
Que bueno que hoy vamos a ir a la colina por que ayer se veían las estrellas muy hermosas también la luna pero lastima que hoy no se va a ver – dijo kagome.  
  
Inuyasha voltio a verla rápidamente, era cierto hoy no había luna como lo había olvidado pero eso significa que...  
  
Kagome tengo que ir me te veo luego – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Si claro asta luego nos vemos en la noche – dijo kagome.  
  
Inuyasha voltio a verla y se entristeció como lo había olvidado hoy no abría luna por lo tanto no podría salir pero kagome contaba con el para ir al baile y ella estaba muy ilusionada con esto, no quisiera decirle que no puedo ir pero tengo que, por que también la pondría en riesgo a ella pensó de la manera en la que estaré no podré protegerla – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Sango ayame y kagome se encontraban en el cuarto de sango platicando y arreglándose para el baile.  
  
Sango dinos que fue lo que paso en la mañana con miroku – dijo kagome.  
  
No me recuerdes, ese pervertido se metió a mi cuarto cuando yo estaba dormida y me saludo muy cariñosamente – dijo sango.  
  
Wow y supongo que por eso lo golpeaste – dijo ayame.  
  
Pues que creías que iba a hacer claro que lo iba a golpear – dijo sango.  
  
Koga me dijo que el había aceptado ir contigo al baile – dijo kagome.  
  
Si, así es me alegro mucho por eso – dijo ayame.  
  
Quizás ese día lo conquistes – dijo kagome.  
  
Lo voy a intentar pero si me lo preguntas esta muy enamorado e ti kagome – dijo ayame. No creo que eso sea verdad pero aun que así fuera no importa por que a mi no me gusta el mas que como un amigo – dijo kagome.  
  
Lo se ahora tengo que convencerlo a el de eso – dijo ayame.  
  
InuYasha se encontraba en su cuarto cuando miroku llego.  
  
Ya casi estas listo dijo miroku.  
  
Cuando entro vio a inuyasha sentado en su cama.  
  
Que pasa por que no te as vestido – dijo miroku.  
  
No voy a ir – dijo InuYasha.  
  
Por que de que hablas – dijo miroku.  
  
Eres mi amigo y sabes muy bien lo que me pasa en las noches de luna nueva – dijo InuYasha.  
  
¿Luna nueva? No me digas que hoy es ese día pero en ese caso no puedes salir pero ya se lo dijiste a kagome – pregunto miroku.  
  
No  
  
Sabes que eso le romperá el corazón tu entiendes lo emocionada que esta de ir al baile – dijo miroku.  
  
Lo se pero no tengo opción sabes lo débil que soy cuando...tu sabes y no se si podré protegerla de esa manera no quisiera que nada le pasara – dijo InuYasha.  
  
Y dices que no te importa – dijo miroku.  
  
Cállate, es tan solo que se lo prometí y yo cumplo mis promesas – dijo InuYasha.  
  
Como quieras pero díselo de una vez – dijo miroku.  
  
Miroku salio del cuarto junto con inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha toco la puerta del cuarto de kagome y después entro.  
  
Que pasa inu... por que todavía no estas listo ya casi es hora – dijo sonriendo kagome. Kagome...yo...no voy a ir...- dijo InuYasha bajando su cabeza para no verla.  
  
Que dijiste...- dijo kagome desconcertada.  
  
No puedo – dijo InuYasha.  
  
Estaba bien yo entiendo que no quieras ir conmigo – dijo kagome.  
  
No es eso cree me es por otra razón – dijo InuYasha.  
  
Cual – dijo kagome.  
  
No puedo decirte – dijo InuYasha.  
  
No confías en mí – dijo kagome.  
  
Déjame en paz recuerda que yo no confió en nadie – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Esta bien como quieras, puedes cerrar la puerta cuando salgas por favor – dijo kagome que le dio la espalda a InuYasha.  
  
Inuyasha izo lo que kagome le pidió y salio de su cuarto asía el suyo pero pudo escuchar perfectamente cuando kagome empezó a llorar.  
  
En esos momento se odia a si mismo por hacerla llorar pero jamás lo iba a reconocer tan solo se decía que ese no era su problema y que ella no le importaba.  
  
Miroku paso por sango.  
  
Amor te ves hermosa – dijo miroku.  
  
Gracias...- dijo sango.  
  
Me da el placer de acompañarla – dijo miroku.  
  
Claro...  
  
Miroku tomo la mano de sango y esta se sonroja.  
  
Entonces pasamos por inuyasha y kagome – dijo sango.  
  
InuYasha no va a ir al baile – dijo miroku.  
  
Que quieres decir que va a dejar a kagome plantada – dijo sango.  
  
Es que el tiene sus razones aun que yo no las apruebo – dijo miroku.  
  
Pero esto no se va que dar a si voy hablar con el – dijo sango.  
  
Sango entro en el cuarto de InuYasha sin ni siquiera tocar.  
  
Inuyasha que te pasa por que vas a dejar a kagome – dijo sango indignada.  
  
No es así es tan solo que...  
  
Que cosa  
  
No es nada de tu in convencía – dijo InuYasha.  
  
Claro que si ella es mi amiga y pensé que era tu amiga también – dijo sango.  
  
Sango lo que pasa es que...  
  
Miroku fue interrumpido por InuYasha.  
  
Cállate no tienes derecho a decírselo – dijo InuYasha.  
  
Cálmate de todas formas se va a dar cuenta – dijo miroku.  
  
Que pasa dijo sango.  
  
Como sabes InuYasha es mitad humano y hay ciertas noches en las que el se convierte en humano totalmente como hoy – dijo miroku que izo que InuYasha saliera a la luz.  
  
Sango se sorprendió al ver a InuYasha era totalmente humano ya no tenia sus orejas ni tampoco sus garras o sus colmillos era igual a cualquier humano su pelo ya era color negro y sobre todo se notaba que sus ojos ya no eran color ámbar.  
  
Inuyasha eres tu te ves muy diferente – dijo sango.  
  
Tú crees – dijo InuYasha sarcásticamente.  
  
Pero que te paso – dijo sango.  
  
Como ya dijo este metiche cuando hay luna nueva pierdo mis poderes y me convierto en humano – dijo InuYasha.  
  
Eso lo entiendo pero por que no vas a ir al baile se que a kagome no le importaría – dijo sango.  
  
La razón es que los de su especie nunca le enseñan esta transformación a los demás por que es muy peligroso para ellos ya que pueden utilizar este periodo para atacarlos cuando son más débiles – dijo miroku.  
  
Es por eso por que no vas por que tienes miedo que te a taquen pero aun así debiste de decirle esto a kagome debe de estar muy triste – dijo sango.  
  
No le veo el caso – dijo InuYasha aun que las palabras de sango asían eco dentro de su cabeza.  
  
Pues yo si, así que no le des mas vueltas al asunto y ve – dijo sango.  
  
Sango y miroku salieron del cuarto pero antes miroku voltio a ver a InuYasha.  
  
Sabes que ella no te va a rechazar por esto – dijo miroku y el cerro la puerta.  
  
Miroku dejo a InuYasha pensando en lo que debía hacer realmente estimaba a kagome y no le gustaba verla sufrir en especial por su culpa.  
  
Miroku y sango se encontraron con ayame y koga.  
  
Que tal – dijo ayame.  
  
Hola – dijo sango y miroku.  
  
Y kagome pregunto – pregunto koga.  
  
Este...llegara después con InuYasha.  
  
Así que bueno por fin podré conocer al hermano gemelo de inu – dijo ayame.  
  
Si – dijo sango.  
  
De que hablas ese per...pero miroku le tapo la boca y sango le dijo al oido: Ayame no sabe lo de InuYasha así que cállate  
  
Esta bien como quieras – dijo koga.  
  
Que pasa – dijo ayame.  
  
Nada – dijeron los tres tratando de sonar inocentes.  
  
Que tal si mientras esperamos bailamos un poco – dijo miroku.  
  
He...si...- dijo sango.  
  
Miroku tomo su mano y la llevo a la pista de baile.  
  
Sabes sango...desde que te vi aquel día me gustaste mucho desde entonces no a ávido nadie mas que tu en mis pensamiento – dijo miroku viéndola a los ojos.  
  
Si claro y por eso tocaste la parte trasera de mi mejor amiga – dijo Sango tratando de sonar indiferente pero no podía separar su vista de sus ojos.  
  
Bueno que te puedo decir sanguito esa es culpa de mi mano – dijo miroku.  
  
La pobre no tiene la culpa de pertenecer a un libidinoso – dijo sango.  
  
Por favor sango no dejas esa cosas de mi, no ves que me lastimas – dijo miroku que se acerco mas a ella.  
  
Monje que es lo que ase – dijo sango tan roja como un tomate.  
  
Solo ago lo que me pide mi corazón – dijo miroku cerro sus ojos y se acerco a ella.  
  
Sango sentía que su corazón se le salía pero aun así ella también cerro sus ojos, pero como todo buen momento fue arruinado por cierta mañana suya.  
  
Ahhhhhh grito sango y antes de que miroku pudiera racionar sango ya le había dado su súper cachetada.  
  
Pervertido como te atreves – dijo sango cruzando los brazos.  
  
Ayame y koga vieron todo esto.  
  
Que les pasa – dijo koga  
  
No tengo idea – dijo ayame.  
  
Que tal si voy por un poco de agua – dijo koga.  
  
Espera...koga yo quiero decirte que a pesar de que yo no te guste me gustaría ser tu amiga y quizás en el futuro me veras como mas que eso – dijo ayame.  
  
No cuentes con eso pero esta bien supongo que no tiene nada de malo ser tu amigo – dijo koga medio sonrojado.  
  
De verdad en ese caso quieres bailar conmigo amigo mió – dijo ayame.  
  
Por que no – dijo koga.  
  
Ayame se acerco con precaución a koga pero aun así cuando este entrelazo sus brazos alrededor de ella ayame no dudo en hacer lo mismo.  
  
Koga gracias por haberme traído a este baile – dijo ayame feliz.  
  
Si tú lo dices – dijo koga.  
  
Y me da mas gusto saber que ahora soy tu amiga ya es un comienzo no – dijo ayame.  
  
Koga no respondió tan solo la abrazo mas fuerte mientras ayame sonreía como nunca en su vida.  
  
De regreso en la habitación de InuYasha el a un se encontraba entre la espada y la pared  
  
Pero no pudo InuYasha ya no lo soportaba, así que se armo de valor ya no importaba que kagome lo viera así pero que por lo menos supiera por que no iba ir con ella.  
  
Kagome...  
  
Que quieres – dijo kagome tratando de secar sus lágrimas.  
  
La verdad es que yo si quiero ir al baile contigo...eres mi...mi amiga...y esta es la razón por la cual no puedo ir...  
  
InuYasha salio de entre las sombras del cuarto de kagome.  
  
InuYasha eres humano...  
  
Si...  
  
Pero tan solo por eso no quieres ir conmigo  
  
Niña que te pasa...que no vez que no soy igual a ti... que acaso no te doy miedo...  
  
De que hablas inu tan solo te convertiste en humano, no tengo la menor idea de cómo pero aun así no cambia lo que tienes a dentro y yo quiero ir al baile contigo en cualquier forma que tengas – dijo kagome.  
  
Kagome...InuYasha no sabia que decir nunca había esperado tal respuesta de kagome.  
  
Niña eres muy extraña...  
  
Eso me dicen...  
  
Entonces quieres todavía ir al baile conmigo...  
  
Claro que si...kagome salio de la oscuridad y por primera vez InuYasha pudo ver a kagome.  
  
Se ve tan preciosa, hermosa no simplemente no encuentro palabras para describir su belleza pensó InuYasha.  
  
Kagome traía un vestido blanco con flores todo alrededor del escote y sus tirantes caían un poco debajo de sus hombros, pero sobre todo lo que mas le gusto a InuYasha fue esa sonrisa InuYasha nunca había visto una sonrisa mas dulce que esa.  
  
Kagome se acerco a InuYasha y tomo su mano.  
  
Listo – dijo kagome.  
  
Si...  
  
Inuyasha y kagome caminaron lentamente respirando el dulce aroma de la noche desde afuera InuYasha y kagome escuchaban la suave música que se tocaba adentro.  
  
Creo que debemos entrar todos nos esperan dijo InuYasha que se coloco frente a kagome tomando en las suyas las manos de ella, a kagome le gustaba mucho mas las manos de InuYasha que las de koga eran...eran mas calidas eso es lo que sentía kagome.  
  
InuYasha vio directamente a los ojos pensativos de kagome cuando alguien llego.  
  
Huérfana no puedo cree que alguien aya querido realmente salir contigo probablemente es un tonto patético – dijo kikyo.  
  
Cállate nadie pido tu opinión grito InuYasha.  
  
Eres tu no pensé que alguien tan bien parecido estaría con esta...dijo kikyo con desprecio.  
  
InuYasha se puso enfrente kagome podía sentir que las palabras de kikyo la lastimaban.  
  
Por que no dejas a esta huérfana y nos vamos los dos al baile – dijo kikyo.  
  
Kagome apretó la mano de InuYasha temiendo internamente que el fuera a decir que si y la dejara pero InuYasha nunca lo aria nunca se atrevería dejarla.  
  
No lo creo bruja prefiero estar con un ángel...dijo inuyasha que voltio a ver a kagome como para decirle que todo estaba bien y kagome le sonrió en agradecimiento.  
  
Vamonos kagome...  
  
Esta bien vete con esa recogida pero esto no se va a quedar así nadie me rechaza y menos por ella tarde o temprano serás mió – dijo kikyo cuando sus amigas llegaron.  
  
Kikyo mejor Vamonos – dijo ana.  
  
Si – dijo pan.  
  
Creo que nunca termino de darte las gracias – dijo kagome.  
  
No tienes por que además prefiero verte a ti a los ojos que a ella por que tus ojos son mas alegres – dijo InuYasha.  
  
Kagome se sonrojo, ella no sabía por que pero últimamente lo así a menudo en especial cuando InuYasha estaba con ella.  
  
Cuando entraron vieron a varias parejas bailando y entre ellos a sus amigos, ayame y koga se veían bien junto sobre todo ayame que parecía estar en las nubes, después vieron a miroku pidiéndole perdón a sango que se veía muy enojada, InuYasha y kagome se imaginaron rápidamente por que.  
  
Sango vio a kagome y fue con ella.  
  
Kagome te ves muy bien – dijo sango.  
  
Tu también  
  
Veo que InuYasha por fin salio de su escondite – dijo sango.  
  
Ya dejen me en paz – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Dime como van las cosas entre tu y miroku – dijo kagome.  
  
Como quieres que vayan las cosas es un pervertido – dijo sango.  
  
Sanguito ya te pedí perdón – dijo miroku.  
  
Hola querida kagome que hermosa te vez hoy – dijo koga.  
  
Hola koga – dijo kagome.  
  
Ayame se veía dolida por esto pero sabia que poco a poco tendría que ganarse su cariño.  
  
De repente se escucho una música muy suave y todas las parejas sentadas se pusieron a bailar miroku después de asegurarle a sango que el otro incidente no se iba a repetir sango accedió a bailar con el mientras que ayame casi arrastra a koga a la pista y a el no le quedo mas que aceptar.  
  
Que te parece un baile – dijo kagome.  
  
No lo creo no soy bueno bailando – dijo InuYasha.  
  
No te preocupes yo tampoco – dijo kagome la cual tomo una vez más su mano y lo llevo a la pista de baile.  
  
Inseguro de lo que asía InuYasha tomo a kagome de la cintura y empezó a bailar con ella.  
  
Pese a lo que ella había dicho kagome bailaba como lo que era un ángel tal y como se lo había dicho a kikyo, para InuYasha kagome era su ángel que siempre lo ayudaba.  
  
Kagome se sentía sonrojada pero aun así puso su cabeza en el hombro.  
  
Kagome después de esta pieza podemos ir a la colina – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Claro...dijo kagome volteando lo a ver.  
  
Después de su respuesta kagome volvió a poner su cabeza en su hombro mientras InuYasha trataba de controlar sus emociones.  
  
Inuyasha tomo su mano y el y kagome le dijeron adiós a todos sus amigos.  
  
Cuando salieron del baile kikyo los vio y decidió seguirlos para investigar más acerca del hombre que la había rechazado.  
  
InuYasha y kagome caminaron lentamente asta la colina platicando de cosas tontas pero nunca dejaron de sostener la mano del otro aun que ellos no notaban esto sentían que la mano del otro siempre había estado hay que debería seguir estándolo.  
  
Cuando llegaron InuYasha y kagome se sentaron en el césped a ver tan solo las estrellas y sentir la presencia del otro.  
  
Kagome...  
  
Si...  
  
Un día yo escuche a unos humanos decir que en el día de san Valentín a los amigos se les dan regalos pero yo no sabía que darte...dijo inuyasha.  
  
No tienes que darme nada – dijo kagome.  
  
Lo se pero yo quiero hacerlo y después de mucho pensarlo este fue el mejor regalo que te puedo dar – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha abrió su mano y kagome pudo ver su contenido.  
  
Mi...mi relicario – dijo sorprendida.  
  
Si...fui y lo busque sabia que era algo muy preciado para ti – dijo InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha gracias nunca nadie me había dado un mejor regalo que este – dijo kagome que se acerco a el y beso su mejilla.  
  
Inuyasha sintió sus calidos labios en su mejilla y antes de que ella se pudiera separar InuYasha ya la había abrazado.  
  
Inuyasha...dijo kagome que sentía que su corazón se iba a salir no solo por lo que izo sino por la respuesta que recibido de el.  
  
Inuyasha no sabia que lo había posesionado para hacer lo que izo pero aun así no se arrepentía tenerla entre sus sentir ese calor tan reconfortante que ella tenia era mas de que el podía pedir y poco a poco y inuyasha la dejo ir sabiendo que tenia que hacerlo, los dos voltearon a ver una vez mas a las estrellas.  
  
Kikyo lo miraba con recelo.  
  
Así que te estas enamorando de el kagome pues no te daré el gusto de ser feliz, no se como, no se cuando pero el será para mi – pensó kikyo mientras se dirigía de regreso al internado.  
  
Kagome empezó a temblar leve mente del frió y inuyasha una vez en un acto de locura puso sus brazos alrededor de ella para calentarla.  
  
Inuyasha...kagome se encontraba muy sorprendida por los actos de InuYasha pero feliz de que lo estaba asiendo.  
  
Que tal si regresamos no quisiera que te volvieras a enfermar no es que me importe o algo así claro – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Esta bien – dijo kagome.  
  
InuYasha y kagome regresaron al internado.  
  
Buenas noches InuYasha  
  
Buenas noches...  
  
Inuyasha regreso a su cuarto poniendo su mano en su mejilla aun tenia en su corazón ese sentimiento que lo invadía por eso detestaba ser humano ellos sentían demasiado, daba gracias a que esta noche ya se iba a acabar no sabia lo que hubiera echo si permanecía mas tiempo con kagome, maldita sea kagome dime que es lo que me estas asiendo – pensó inuyasha antes de quedar profundamente dormido.  
  
Este es mi capitulo mas largo por favor dejen me reviews si de plano no les gusto mi otro capitulo lo entiendo pero este por lo menos digan me no se algo como segué mejorando o de plano tira la toalla, este capitulo me costo mucho trabajo y siento si muchos esperaban algo mucho mejor pero esto es lo mejor que pude hacer.  
  
En los próximos capítulos llagara el hermano de nuestro querido InuYasha espérenlo.  
  
Reviews por favor 


	8. La obra

Yo no soy dueña de InuYasha.  
  
Gracias a todo los que me an escrito me a alegrado mucho saber que les gusta mi historia, este capitulo va a ser muy interesante, InuYasha y kagome son puestos en situaciones muy comprometedoras. Este es capitulo que mas me a gustado y espero que a ustedes también les guste. Desde este capitulo les informo que cada dos semanas el sábado saldrá otro capitulo así que en dos semanas nos vemos.  
  
CAPITILO 8.  
  
******* +LA OBRA+  
*******  
  
En la mañana InuYasha se despertó temprano aun cuando casi no había dormido la noche anterior, Salio de su cuarto silenciosamente, todo era tranquilidad a esa hora, casi sin pensarlo InuYasha llego al cuarto de kagome, entro por la ventana sin hacer ningún ruido.  
  
Kagome...pensó inuyasha.  
  
Se acerco a la pequeña figura en la cama.  
  
Que hermosa se ve...dijo para ser un simple humano pensó inuyasha.  
  
Se nota que esta niña no tiene un problema en el mundo a pesar de todas las cosas que le an pasado aun así duerme tan tranquila, que extraña es, InuYasha con una garra toco la mejilla de kagome.  
  
Que bien se siente pensó inuyasha, pero que estoy diciendo y que ago me estoy volviendo loco, será mejor que me baya.  
  
InuYasha voltio a ver a kagome y después se fue saltando de hay, al llegar al bosque empezó a correr. Sintiendo el viento contra su rostro, asía tiempo que no salía a correr siempre cuidando de kagome pero ahora ella parecía estar bien.  
  
InuYasha cuando lo supo estaba en la colina en donde kagome y el venían con frecuencia, el amanecer aquí también es hermoso pensó InuYasha. Pero lo que no le gustaba era que lo asía pensar en ella, en kagome, dios mió dime que no acabo de pensar eso debo de estar volviéndome totalmente loco pensó InuYasha  
  
Pero era cierto pensaba en kagome mucho, nunca lo iba a reconocer primero volarían los cerdos.  
  
Como el sol ya había salido inuyasha decidió regresar antes de que la vida diaria empezara y kagome despertara.  
  
Inuyasha una vez mas entro al cuarto de kagome pero ella ya no estaba en su cama, y cuando menos lo esperaba kagome apareció.  
  
Inu...Yasha, ahhhhhhhhh grito kagome.  
  
InuYasha la voltio a ver y casi se muere al hacerlo, kagome solo tenia una pequeña toalla alrededor de ella que solo cubría las partes importantes.  
  
Ka...go...me, InuYasha no sabia que decir tan solo se voltio en cuanto se recupero del susto.  
  
Que crees que ases aquí, no me digas que ahora ases lo mismo que miroku – dijo kagome que quería que la tierra se la tragara.  
  
No, tonta tan solo vine a ver si ya estabas despierta – dijo InuYasha que ya se estaba recuperando de lo que paso.  
  
Si claro pudiste a ver tocado la puerta como la gente normal no entrando por la ventana – dijo kagome.  
  
No es mi culpa, es la tu ya quien te manda a ponerte así – dijo InuYasha todo avergonzado.  
  
Esto es tu culpa dijo kagome.  
  
No es la tu ya – dijo InuYasha que sin pensarlo se voltio.  
  
Que no grito kagome.  
  
Que si  
  
Que no  
  
Que si  
  
Que no  
  
En ese momento claro las cosas tenían que empeorar, sango entro por la puerta. Kagome que...pa...sa – dijo sango cuando vio a InuYasha y a la manera en que estaba vestida kagome o mejor dicho que no estaba vestida.  
  
Sango – dijo kagome en sorpresa.  
  
Kagome vaya si que se entendieron ayer verdad, disculpen si los interrumpí es que te escuche gritar y vine a ver que era lo que pasaba pero veo que estas en buena compañía así que los dejare solos para que continúen con lo que sea que estaban asiendo – dijo sango con una gran sonrisa.  
  
No sango espera deja que te explique – dijo kagome desesperada.  
  
No tienes nada que explicarme yo comprendo perfectamente, no es difícil de imaginar – dijo sango.  
  
No es lo que parece este tonto se metió a mi cuarto cuando yo estaba en el baño y cuando Salí claro que grite – dijo kagome.  
  
Además quien iba a querer ver a una niña tonta como ella de todas formas, no es como si hubiera habido mucho que ver – dijo InuYasha que sabia perfectamente que estaba mintiendo aun que pasaran mil años jamás olvidaría esa silueta.  
  
Esta bien en ese caso salte de una ves – dijo kagome.  
  
Claro para que iba yo a querer quedarme contigo de todas formas – dijo InuYasha que se volvió a salir por la ventana.  
  
Tonto – le grito kagome.  
  
Kagome dime la verdad no hubo a noche nada con InuYasha – dijo sango.  
  
Claro que no que como puedes pensar eso – dijo kagome.  
  
Esta bien te creo – dijo sango que aun tenia cara de duda.  
  
Kagome no salio todo el domingo por temor a encontrarse con InuYasha pero nada iba a evitar que lo viera en clases.  
  
InuYasha no quería hablar con kagome por que aun estaba enojada con ella por lo que insinuó que izo.  
  
Sango ven vamos a clase de historia antes de que se nos haga tarde – dijo kagome.  
  
Si y tu también InuYasha – dijo sango que lo empujo asta la clase sabia que si fuera por ellos dos se que darían peleados por el resto de sus vidas así que ella tenia que hacer algo para reconciliar a la futura pareja.  
  
Y sango en cuanto llego llevo a InuYasha y a kagome junto a ayame y le dijo que los cuidara.  
  
InuYasha vio que sango hablaba con la maestra kaede y después la vio sentarse con un sonrisa picara.  
  
Que te pasa sango que asías hablando con la maestra – pregunto kagome.  
  
O nada querida amiga – dijo sango sonriendo más.  
  
Los tres la veían con intriga sabían que algo tramaba.  
  
Mis queridos estudiantes hoy vamos a empezar un proyecto que va a ser muy divertido – dijo la maestra kaede.  
  
Todas las estudiantes se miraban entusiasmadas.  
  
Vamos a hacer una obra de teatro que iremos practicando toda la semana asta que la presentemos el viernes frente a toda la escuela – dijo kaede.  
  
Wow una obra – dijeron barios estudiantes.  
  
Cual va a ser la obra – dijo ayame.  
  
Va a ser la bella durmiente – dijo kaede.  
  
Que interesante y cuales van a ser los papeles de cada quien – dijo ayame otra ves.  
  
Eso es lo que vamos a ver ahora por favor vengan todas aquí y tomen un boleto el cual les dirá que papel les toco – dijo kaede.  
  
Todos se pararon y tomaron uno y los abrieron  
  
Ayame: HADA MADRINA  
  
Sango: HADA MADRINA  
  
InuYasha iba por su papel cuando kaede lo detuvo.  
  
Inu me dice aquí tu compañera sango que tienes un hermano – dijo kaede.  
  
Si – dijo InuYasha.  
  
Pues para esta obra necesitare a un joven y me preguntaba si le podrías decir que nos ayudara – dijo kaede.  
  
Como quiera, que es lo que tiene que hacer – dijo InuYasha.  
  
Tan solo es el papel del príncipe – dijo kaede inocentemente.  
  
¡Que! – dijo kagome.  
  
Todos la voltearon a ver y ella se dio cuenta por lo cual se sonrojo y se sentó en su banca tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.  
  
Que te pasa kagome – dijo sango.  
  
Kagome no dijo nada tan solo le dio su papel a sango y ayame las cuales leyeron:  
  
PRINCESA  
  
Wow kagome que suerte tienes, te va a tocar salir con el joven con el que fuiste al baile – dijo ayame.  
  
Lo se – dijo kagome que empezó a golpear levemente su cabeza contra su banca.  
  
Kagome veo que te toco el papel principal así que quiero que te pongas de acuerdo con inu para que practiques con su hermano – dijo kaede.  
  
Si maestra – dijo kagome no creyendo su mala suerte.  
  
Después de la clase kagome e InuYasha fueron afuera para practicar ya que la maestra kaede les había dado permiso para faltar a clases.  
  
Inuyasha ya se había cambiado a su usual ropa roja.  
  
Como tenemos que hacer esto juntos te voy a perdonar por haberme espiado – dijo kagome.  
  
De que hablas yo no te espié – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Como digas pero hay que empezar a practicar que tal si empezamos con la parte en la que se conoce en el bosque pero hazlo bien inuyasha – dijo kagome.  
  
Como quieras – dijo InuYasha cruzando los brazos.  
  
Que hermoso día es – dijo kagome leyendo las líneas.  
  
Cuando InuYasha entra según el guión.  
  
Hola – dijo InuYasha.  
  
Kagome se movió un poco de su lugar.  
  
Será mejor que me valla – dijo kagome.  
  
No por que – dijo InuYasha que se acerco a kagome.  
  
No debo hablar con extraños – dijo kagome.  
  
Como dejaremos de ser extraños si no nos tratamos – dijo InuYasha que aun muerto de pena tomo la mano de kagome.  
  
Yo no se si debería - dijo kagome tratando de ir se.  
  
Espera por lo menos dime como te llamas – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Mitsuki – dijo kagome.  
  
Yo soy tomoya – dijo InuYasha.  
  
Asta luego – dijo kagome.  
  
Te volveré a ver – dijo InuYasha.  
  
Ven mañana – dijo kagome.  
  
Terminaron la escena e InuYasha se encontraba muy fastidiado  
  
InuYasha no fue tan malo verdad en realidad lo hiciste muy bien – dijo kagome.  
  
Feh – dijo InuYasha, que se sonrojo.  
  
De verdad a veces puedes ser un fastidio – dijo kagome, pero en otras eres muy lindo pensó kagome.  
  
Ven vamonos que se ase tarde – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Esta bien  
  
Kagome empezó a caminar cuando inuyasha tuvo una idea.  
  
Niña eres muy lenta ven te llevare – dijo InuYasha que le extendió una mano.  
  
Kagome se sorprendió pero acepto la oferta y tomo la mano de inuyasha que la puso en su espalda.  
  
Lista – dijo InuYasha.  
  
Siempre – dijo kagome sonrojada.  
  
Dios por que siempre me la paso sonrojada cuando estoy con el que tiene que me ase sentir a si pensó kagome mientras se acomodaba en la espalda de InuYasha que era tan calida.  
  
Inuyasha también se encontraba en las misma tratando de entender por que se sentía tan confundido cuando pensada en kagome.  
  
Inuyasha y kagome se fueron a cenar después de que InuYasha se había cambiado de nuevo.  
  
Como les fue – dijo sango bien.  
  
Muy bien ya empezamos a aprendernos las líneas – dijo kagome.  
  
Que bueno nosotras también – dijo sango.  
  
Si mañana en la clase podremos practicar en la clase la primera parte – dijo ayame.  
  
Si y después aremos la ultima parte que es muy interesante no es así kagome – dijo sango  
  
Kagome se encontraba tomando agua cuando escucho esto casi se ahoga de la impresión.  
  
Si...si sango – dijo kagome que la pateo por debajo de la mesa.  
  
Que tiene la ultima parte – dijo InuYasha curioso.  
  
Nada, que hermosa esta la noche – dijo kagome tratando de cambiar el tema.  
  
Inuyasha no entendía lo que le pasada.  
  
Bueno creo que me voy a mi cuarto – dijo kagome.  
  
Que inu te acompañe – dijo sango.  
  
Inuyasha se paro y llevo a kagome asta su cuarto.  
  
Kagome segura que estas bien te ves un poco pálida – dijo InuYasha.  
  
Si me encuentro mejor que nunca – dijo kagome.  
  
InuYasha la dejo en su cuarto y kagome le dijo que por esta semana pondría ir como InuYasha y no como inu a las clases, esto alegro a inuyasha, cuando llego a su habitación se acostó en su cama pero había algo que lo molestaba así que saco su copia del libro y comenzó a leerlo. Empezando por la última parte.  
  
El la ve dormida en la cama se acerca a ella y después la...  
  
InuYasha tiro el libro de la sorpresa.  
  
Tengo...que...que...Besarla...tengo...que besar a...kagome – dijo inuyasha que se encontraba casi muerto de impresión.  
  
Con razón se comporto así de seguro le debe dar asco pensar en que alguien como yo la bese.  
  
Inuyasha aun que no lo admitía tenia curiosidad de saber como se sentían los labios de kagome, solo empezar en eso lo izo sonrojarse.  
  
Pero ella no quiere que yo haga eso, después de todo por que querría siendo lo que soy.  
  
InuYasha se quedo dormido ya que prefirió irse al mundo de los sueños para ya no tener que pensar en kagome pero para su mala fortuna no funciono asta en sus sueños kagome lo seguía.  
  
Todo estaba oscuro cuando InuYasha entro en un cuarto.  
  
¿Dónde estoy? Se pregunto inuyasha.  
  
Cuando vio por toda la habitación se encontró con una cama la cual tenía una pequeña figura en ella.  
  
¿Quién será? Se pregunto InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha se acerco a la cama despacio y pudo finalmente ver quien era.  
  
Kagome...  
  
InuYasha de repente sintió como su cuerpo se movía por su propia voluntad.  
  
Que es lo que ago pensó InuYasha cuando vio que sus manos acariciaban la mejilla de kagome.  
  
InuYasha la veía que hermosa es pensó.  
  
Cuando se vio viéndola se dio cuenta de que una vez mas su cuerpo se movía sin su consentimiento.  
  
Que es lo que pasa que es lo que ago pensó InuYasha cuando vio que puso sus manos en cada lado del rostro de kagome.  
  
Su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente cuando vio que se acercaba a sus labios.  
  
Kagome...pensó inuyasha cuando el contacto era ya casi inminente asta que alguien lo llamo y abrió los ojos.  
  
Inuyasha – dijo kagome.  
  
Kagome que ases aquí – dijo InuYasha.  
  
Te vine a despertar por que se nos ase tarde para el ensayo – dijo kagome.  
  
Ah – dijo inuyasha que la volvió a ver la sonrojándose al pensar en el sueño que acaba de tener.  
  
Dios que fue lo que me paso en ese sueño, espera deja lo que me paso por que lo soñé que fue lo que me poseyó para hacer tal cosa como...como...InuYasha no podía ni decirlo asía que su corazón latiera con fuerza y un leve color rojizo se mostrara sobre sus mejillas. InuYasha te sientes bien – dijo kagome acercando su cara a la de el poniendo la los dos al mismo nivel.  
  
Si – dijo InuYasha que de repente sentía que no podía respirar.  
  
Que le pasa por que se acerca tanto a mi por que me siento así por tenerla tan cerca, dios detesto sentirme tan confundió.  
  
Inuyasha se sonrojo y voltio al otro lado para no tener que mirar su hermosa cara.  
  
Inuyasha respóndeme – dijo kagome tomando su barba con su mano para volverlo a poner frente a ella.  
  
No me toques – dijo InuYasha.  
  
Kagome quito rápidamente su mano y miro asía el suelo.  
  
Lo siento...- dijo kagome.  
  
Tonto mira lo que hiciste ella solo se preocupaba por ti pensó InuYasha.  
  
No digas eso, es que yo solo tuve un sueño muy extraño- dijo inuyasha.  
  
Así, de que fue – dijo kagome.  
  
Toda la cara de InuYasha se volvió a sonrojar.  
  
No creo que te interese – dijo InuYasha.  
  
Esta bien pero hay que irnos – dijo kagome.  
  
Esta bien – dijo InuYasha.  
  
Kagome e inuyasha llegaron al salón y todos los miraban, los dos podían escuchar los murmullos que se hablaban sobre ellos.  
  
Mira es el joven que fue con kagome al baile – dijeron unos.  
  
Que casualidad que van a hacer el papel juntos de seguro son mas que amigos – dijeron otros.  
  
De que hablan inuyasha y yo solo somos amigos pensó kagome. Inuyasha mientras tanto no se quitaba de la cabeza el sueño que tuvo.  
  
Por que demonios soñé eso, acaso me estoy volviendo loco pensó InuYasha.  
  
Muy bien clase empecemos a practicar – dijo kaede.  
  
En las primeras escenas InuYasha y kagome no participaban por lo cual fueron presa de muchas preguntas indiscretas.  
  
Díganme ustedes son novios – dijo una de las compañeras de kagome.  
  
No, no para nada solo somos amigos – dijo kagome.  
  
Feh – fue lo único que dijo InuYasha.  
  
Como digan y dime de donde sacaste estas orejas – dijo otra mirando las orejas de InuYasha.  
  
Son hermosas – dijeron muchas.  
  
InuYasha quería poner su cabeza debajo de una roca.  
  
Que les pasa pensó InuYasha.  
  
Y miren tiene garras y colmillos – dijo una tomando la mano de InuYasha.  
  
Wow – dijeron muchas.  
  
Y los ojos ya los vieron son dorados – dijo otra.  
  
Que hermosos – dijo una.  
  
InuYasha de pronto se encontró rodeada de jovencitas, todas lo estaban examinando cuidadosamente y esto no el agradaba a kagome en lo absoluto.  
  
Por que tiene que acercarse a el pensó kagome.  
  
Cuando InuYasha vio que esto se estaba convirtiendo en un tumulto voltio a ver a kagome y ella vio en sus ojos claramente la palabra: ayúdame.  
  
Por favor ya calmasen y déjenlo en paz – dijo kagome en un tono muy definitivo que decía no se metan con el o se las verán conmigo.  
  
Las jóvenes se alejaron tristes de su nuevo juguete.  
  
Que se creen – dijo kagome entre dientes.  
  
Wow kagome si que defiendes bien tu propiedad – dijo ayame.  
  
De que hablas – dijo kagome toda roja.  
  
Tu sabes de que hablo nunca te había escuchado tan determinada – dijo sango.  
  
Tontas tan solo quería ayudarlo – dijo kagome sonrojada.  
  
Si claro kagome solo te engañas a ti misma – dijo ayame.  
  
Kagome e ¿InuYasha no es así? vengan aquí y muestren nos los que ensayaron ayer – dijo la maestra kaede.  
  
Inuyasha y kagome se pararon y aun que medios muertos de pena hicieron lo mejor que pudieron al decir sus líneas, la verdad era que todos estaban sorprendidos de la manera tan natural en la que lo asían se veía que le ponían mucho empeño  
  
Wow si que lo asen muy bien verdad – dijo sango.  
  
Si lo asen así el viernes creo que todos se van a salir muy sorprendidos – dijo ayame.  
  
Muy bien echo muchachos un aplauso por favor – dijo la maestra kaede.  
  
Todos aplaudieron y se entusiasmaron al pensar en lo bien que iba a salir la obra.  
  
Quiero que en este momento ustedes dos se vallan a practicar mas la obra tendremos otra practica en la tarde sango les ira a avisar – dijo kaede.  
  
Con eso los dos salieron del cuarto y se fueron a la habitación de kagome.  
  
Que tal si primero nos aprendemos las líneas y después las practicamos – dijo kagome.  
  
Como quieras – dijo InuYasha.  
  
Después de un rato inuyasha ya se había aprendido toda la hoja al igual que kagome.  
  
Empezamos – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Si  
  
Como as estado hermosa mitsuki – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Bien tomoya no sabia si venir o no – dijo kagome.  
  
Por que no quieres ser mi amiga – dijo InuYasha.  
  
No es eso me agradas mucho pero mis tías me tienen prohibido, dicen que es muy peligroso para mi – dijo kagome.  
  
Te parece que yo sea peligroso para ti – dijo InuYasha que se acerco a kagome y puso sus dos manos en los brazos de kagome diciéndose asimismo que solo era por que así lo decía en la obra.  
  
N...n...no...yo creo...que...que...- a kagome se le olvidaron las líneas tener a InuYasha tan secar la asía olvidar todo.  
  
Kagome se te olvido no es así – dijo InuYasha.  
  
Si...lo ciento es que estaba pensando en otra cosa – dijo kagome.  
  
Niña tonta por lo menos no habíamos ensayado mucho – dijo InuYasha.  
  
Oye tonto quien te crees – dijo kagome que agarro una almohada y lo golpeo con esta.  
  
Inuyasha sonrió.  
  
¿Quieres jugar? – dijo inuyasha desafiándola.  
  
Cuando quieras – dijo kagome aceptando el desafió.  
  
InuYasha tomo una almohada y así empezó la guerra.  
  
Los dos no podían evitar reír era muy divertido.  
  
Te crees mucho verdad – dijo kagome. Así es niñita estas segura que quieres enfrentarte a mi – dijo InuYasha riendo.  
  
No me retiraría por nada del mundo – dijo kagome.  
  
InuYasha dudaba que en su vida se hubiera divertido tanto, jugar así con kagome lo asía muy feliz por alguna razón, InuYasha rápidamente se puso detrás de kagome y puso sus manos alrededor de su cintura aprisionándola contra el, inuyasha moriría antes de reconocer que le encantaba la sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos pero aun así el sentimiento estaba hay. Kagome sentía a su alrededor los brazos de inuyasha su corazón se acelero pero estaba feliz de que el estuviera asiendo lo que asía.  
  
¿Te rindes? – dijo inuyasha susurrando en el oído de kagome.  
  
Kagome sonrió.  
  
Nunca...  
  
Aun que quería estar mas en sus brazos kagome consiguió escapar de InuYasha.  
  
Tan solo retardas lo inevitable – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Eso lo veremos – dijo kagome.  
  
Kagome tomo la almohada y la tiro inuyasha la esquivo pero no vio venir la que kagome tenia en la otra mano y tropezó con el borde la cama de kagome cayendo al suelo.  
  
Que pasa cachorrito, te estas cansando – dijo kagome riéndose de el.  
  
En ese momento una idea cruzo la mente de InuYasha kagome iba a arrepentirse de lo que izo.  
  
Inuyasha tomo la mano de kagome jalándola, kagome que no se esperaba esto empezó a caer asía el y mientras caía inuyasha aprovechaba para poner una vez mas sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, las pequeñas manos de kagome quedaron contra su pecho y sus rostro a unos pocos centímetros.  
  
¿Te rindes? Pregunto inuyasha que no dejaba ni por un momento de ver su hermoso rostro.  
  
Si  
  
InuYasha se acercaba peligrosamente a kagome tan solo quería una cosa.  
  
Kagome tan solo quiero probar tus labios pensó inuyasha mientras se acercaba.  
  
Pero en ese momento sango entro por la puerta sin ni siquiera tocar.  
  
Kagome, InuYasha el ensa...yo... – sango no termino de hablar cuando vio esta escena.  
  
La vos de sango rompió totalmente el transe en el que se encontraban InuYasha y kagome, los dos se pararon rápidamente rojos de la pena.  
  
Que demonios estaba asiendo – se pregunto asimismo InuYasha, pero que es que no lo podía evitar tenerla tan cerca de mi, su aroma, su piel y la tentación de sus labios era demasiado.  
  
Que es lo que me paso, que me poseyó para actuar así pensó kagome, depuse de todo el se ira encunado este problema se aclare y no creo volverlo a ver pero aun así no puedo evitar que este corazón que late dentro de mi lata por el.  
  
Si sango, gracias por decirnos, este me acompañas a...a...a kagome no podía ni pensar en algo.  
  
Al jardín – dijo sango entendiendo que su amiga tenía otro de sus famosos bloqueos mentales.  
  
Si eso – dijo kagome.  
  
Kagome volteo a ver a InuYasha.  
  
Este por que no vas a tu habitación un rato y descansas asta el ensayo – dijo kagome.  
  
Feh  
  
Supongo que eso es un si, bueno asta luego – dijo kagome.  
  
No se te olvide es a las 6 dentro de 3 horas – dijo Sango.  
  
Feh  
  
Tenemos que enseñarle mas palabras – pensó sango.  
  
Kagome y sango estaban en el jardín.  
  
Kagome que fue lo que paso – dijo sango.  
  
No lo se, en un momento estábamos ensayando y peleando cuando de repente se empieza a comportar diferente no se como describirlo después empezamos una guerra de almohadas lo tire y el me jalo asía el todo fue tan rápido y lento a la vez – dijo kagome  
  
Que lindo – dijo sango.  
  
No digas eso me pone mas nerviosa es extraño pero siento que a pesar de que abecés es un tonto y todo lo de mas inuyasha me empieza a gustar, no mas que eso creo que lo empiezo a querer – dijo kagome mirando al suelo.  
  
Kagome...  
  
No se como paso esto quiero decir que en un momento lo detestaba y en otro lo estaba conociendo y poco a poco empecé a sentir algo por el fue tan despacio que no me di cuenta pero ahora tengo que olvidarme de el – dijo kagome.  
  
No entiendo por que – dijo sango.  
  
Sango por favor mira como me trata es obvio que yo no le intereso además si la reina se llegara a enterar su vida estaría en peligro – dijo kagome.  
  
Si esa es tu decisión kagome pero si me lo preguntas a el también le gustas varias veces lo e visto mirando te y no con desprecio como tu dices si no con quizás un poco de cariño – dijo sango.  
  
En ese caso sango amiga mía te dijo en serio que vallas a ver a un psicólogo por que empiezas a ver cosas – dijo kagome.  
  
Muy gracioso – dijo sango.  
  
Hola en este capitulo como ven las cosas entre inuyasha y kagome empiezan a florecer hay muchos sentimientos que salen y saldrán conforme pase el tiempo. Y por favor si les gusto este capitulo háganmelo saber por favor.  
  
Inu-Cat. 


	9. Te Nesecito

No soy dueña de inuyasha.  
  
Hola ya regrese, quiero agradecer a todas las amigas que por medio de esta historia e conseguido, me alegro mucho de contar con ellas, muchas gracias por el apoyo.  
  
CAPITULO 9.  
  
QUEDATE CONMIGO.  
  
Inuyasha se encontró corriendo por el bosque después de salir de la habitación de kagome, como lo detestaba tener que lidiar con tantos sentimientos y emociones era tan extraño.  
  
Por eso prefirió correr a lo largo de su vida el había descubierto que era mas fácil correr, escapar, de todos estos sentimientos que lo asechaban, que era mas fácil enfrentar las cosas solo, enfrentar el dolor solo pero todo eso parecía ya muy distante, kagome de alguna manera u otra siempre estaba hay para el y el a cambio siempre estaría hay para ella.  
  
El viento de la tarde soplaba sobre su cabeza cuanta paz le traía esto a inuyasha, estar hay en un árbol en plena tarde de primavera siempre le traía tranquilidad, la tranquilidad que el necesitaba desesperada mente, para poder entender una solo cosa: a kagome  
  
Inuyasha se encontraba muy confundido no sabia que era este nuevo sentimiento que tenia en su corazón, siempre pensó que entendía todo, que su vida era como era y que nunca iba a cambiar.  
  
Pero ahora de la nada sale esta niña que ase que mi vida cambie, que yo cambie y ella, kagome, se ha vuelto todo para mi, mi confidente, mi único apoyo, mi amiga como la que nunca tuve pero ahora que a pasado el tiempo y que cada día la conozco mas, kagome se ha vuelto una tentación para mi, ¿pero que dijo ella una tentación? Pero es verdad, cada ves que estoy cerca de ella no puedo evitar pensar en sus labios, son una tentación en la cual no quiero caer, ¿o caso si?, no lo se, tan solo se que kagome despierta en mi sentimientos que me asen sentir bien, sentimientos que me asen querer protegerla toda mi vida, sentimientos que me asen quererla mas cerca de mi, quererla a ella.  
  
InuYasha se quedo en aquel árbol un poco mas de tiempo asta que regreso para el ensayo.  
  
Que tal inu – dijo kagome con una sonrisa.  
  
Hola – dijo inuyasha, a caso no se dio cuanta de lo que paso antes, que bueno no quisiera verla rechazarme, no es que me importara claro pensó inuyasha.  
  
Bueno estudiantes a trabajar – dijo la maestra kaede.  
  
Todos comenzaron a practicar.  
  
Rey le tenemos muy malas noticias – dijo el hada sango.  
  
Que ha ocurrido – dijo el rey que en realidad era una de las amigas de kikyo disfrazada de hombre.  
  
La princesa mi rey a caído finalmente bajo la maldición – dijo el hada sango.  
  
No mi querida hija – dijo el rey.  
  
Lo siento mucho mi rey pero no se preocupe toda vía hay esperanza con un valiente príncipe y un beso de amor la princesa volverá a abrir sus ojos – dijo el hada sango.  
  
InuYasha juraría que su corazón se salto un latido cuando estas palabras salieron de la boca de sango, es cierto tendré que besarla pero que cambiara eso.  
  
Kagome tan solo pensaba en lo cerca que estuvieron inuyasha y ella, en lo cerca que sus labios estuvieron, no, no debo pensar en eso yo no puedo enamorarme y menos de el no quiero que nada le pase por mi culpa pensó kagome con tristeza.  
  
Hada as lo que tengas que hacer para que mi hija este bien – dijo el rey.  
  
En seguida – dijo el hada sango.  
  
Así a lo largo del ensayo inuyasha y kagome se portaron como si nada hubiera pasado y todo iba perfecto asta la parte en la que una ves mas el corazón de inuyasha dio un sobre salto.  
  
InuYasha pretendió entrar por una puerta y siguió caminando asta donde kagome se encontraba.  
  
Wow crees que si la bese – dijeron unas chicas.  
  
No lo se pero no se ven lindos juntos – dijeron otros.  
  
InuYasha se acerco a kagome y desde que iba caminando escucho que como su corazón se acelerada, inuyasha no sabia que hacer.  
  
Esperen, kagome te hablan, es la directora – dijo la maestra kaede.  
  
Si, voy enseguida – dijo kagome, que dio un suspiro de alivio.  
  
Kagome se fue y cruzo todo el internado para llegar asta la oficina de la directora, su vio una escaleras y vio delante de ella la oficina.  
  
Cuando kagome entro en la oficina vio con tristeza que la persona a la que más miedo le tenía estaba frente a ella, la gran reina.  
  
Kagome – dijo la reina.  
  
Reina – dijo kagome asiendo una reverencia.  
  
En ese momento la directora salio de hay.  
  
Tan solo e venido para decirte que pronto te casaras aun no se con quien pero estoy segura de que alguien se compadecerá de ti – dijo la reina.  
  
¿Casar me?, no, yo no quiero casar me tan solo voy a cumplir 16 años – dijo kagome.  
  
Esa no fue una pregunta tonta – dijo la reina.  
  
Inuyasha que había seguido a kagome se encontraba debajo de las escaleras y seguía avanzando. No le gustaba el tono que la conversación iba tomando.  
  
No es justo – grito kagome.  
  
Eso es lo que te mereces por ser una huérfana – dijo la reina.  
  
NO, NO ME PIENSO CASAR CON NADIE SOLO PARA QUE TU TENGAS MAS DINERO – GRITO KAGOME.  
  
La reina se acerco a kagome y le dio una cachetada, fue tan fuerte que kagome se callo al suelo.  
  
CALLATE – GRITO LA REINA.  
  
Kagome se levanto con lágrimas en los ojos que no dejaba salir.  
  
TAN SOLO LO ASES POR QUE SABES QUE YO SOY LA VERDADERA PRINCESA Y LA FUTURA REINA – dijo kagome.  
  
La furia de la reina corrió por su cuerpo tanto que dejo que este se guiara por el odio y ataco a kagome.  
  
Kagome se encontraba cerca de la puerta cuando la reina se abalanzo sobre ella.  
  
TÚ NUNCA SERÁS REINA – grito la reina y empujo con todas sus fuerzas a kagome.  
  
Kagome empezó a caer por las escaleras.  
  
Ahhhhhhhhh grito kagome, tenia miedo pensó que hay en esas escaleras terminaría su vida pero no fue así, unos fuertes brazos la abrazaron y la protegieron de todo daño.  
  
¿Kagome estas bien? Pregunto inuyasha preocupado.  
  
S...si – dijo kagome viendo directamente a los ojos de inuyasha, en ellos había mucha preocupación y dulzura.  
  
Pero cuando estos ojos se fijaron en la esquelética forma de la reina se llenaron de odio.  
  
Arrrrrrrrrrrrr inuyasha estaba furioso.  
  
La reina se izo un poco asía atrás.  
  
Que bueno que estabas aquí joven, mi torpe hijastra se callo si no hubieras estado a hay...pues...digamos...que ella quizás...no se encontraría...muy bien de salud...fue una verdadera fortuna que ayas estado aquí – dijo la reina con amargura.  
  
Inuyasha sabía muy bien que estaba mintiendo y eso lo así enojar aun más.  
  
Inuyasha...por favor...llévame a mi cuarto...dijo kagome, poniendo sus manos en el pecho de inuyasha, kagome se encontraba temblando.  
  
Kagome...esta bien – dijo inuyasha, el se dio la vuelta aun con kagome en sus brazos.  
  
Inuyasha volteo a ver a la reina con una mirada fría.  
  
No se preocupe su majestad yo siempre estaré cuando la princesa me necesite – dijo inuyasha, que después de decir eso se fue con kagome asía a su cuarto.  
  
Inuyasha estaba muy preocupado kagome se encontraba temblando en sus brazos.  
  
Kagome... pensó inuyasha con tristeza.  
  
Inuyasha abrió la puerta del cuarto de kagome y puso su pequeño cuerpo en la cama cubriéndola con las sabanas.  
  
Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo frágil que ella podía ser, pero ella nunca lo mostraba, nunca mostraba su fragilidad ante nadie, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera hay.  
  
Kagome te sientes mejor – pregunto inuyasha.  
  
Si no te preocupes por mi – dijo kagome sonriendo.  
  
Lo ven hay va de nuevo con una gran sonrisa a pesar de todo, creo que es por que esa es la manera de ser de ella.  
  
Tonta, como puedes decir eso – dijo inuyasha, tomando con su mano el mentón de kagome para ver más de cerca la pequeña herida que tenia en la mejilla.  
  
Es tan solo un rasguño – dijo kagome.  
  
Si pero se puede poner feo si no se le atiende – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha fue en un milisegundo por unas cosas a su cuarto no quería que kagome estuviera sola mucho tiempo.  
  
Mira ten esto, te quitara esa herida y mañana ya no tendrás nada – dijo InuYasha.  
  
Gracias - dijo kagome tomando la pequeña toalla.  
  
Kagome...por que dejas que te haga esto – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Aun que ella y el resto del mundo lo niegue yo se que soy la princesa de este reino y que mi deber es protegerlo, eso me lo enseño mi padre, la reina me lo dijo muy claro que si no la obedecía todo este reino sufriría las consecuencias y no quiero que gente inocente sufra por mi culpa – dijo kagome.  
  
Eso es demasiado peso para ti a pesar de lo fuerte que eres tan solo tienes 15 años pensó inuyasha.  
  
Kagome eso es mucho peso para ti – dijo inuyasha.  
  
No tengo opción este peso es para mi sola – dijo kagome.  
  
No, no tiene que ser así – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Kagome volteo a ver lo, a ver directo asía sus hermosos ojos dorados  
  
Kagome...permite me que te ayude a cargar con este peso – dijo inuyasha, que soltó su mentó para posar su mano en su mejilla.  
  
Inuyasha...dijo kagome que de repente se encontró llorando.  
  
Que pasa dije algo malo pregunto inuyasha.  
  
Kagome al escuchar esto, no pudo más y todas sus lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.  
  
Inuyasha no sabia que hacer, su corazón no soportaba verla llorar así pero que debía hacer, inuyasha de repente se encontró actuando por instinto y la abrazo dulcemente.  
  
Kagome se encontraba desconcertada pero lo abrazo fuertemente, inuyasha sintió la manera tan desesperada en la que kagome se aferraba a el como si tuviera mucho miedo.  
  
Que pasa, sabes que puedes contarme todo – dijo inuyasha acariciando su cabello con su mano.  
  
Es que no...no quiero perderte inuyasha – dijo kagome con suma tristeza.  
  
No digas eso tu nunca me vas a perder yo siempre voy a estar aquí a tu lado – dijo InuYasha.  
  
La reina me dijo que me...me voy a casar – dijo kagome soltando mas lagrimas.  
  
InuYasha no creía lo que sus oídos escuchaban, la reina no solo lastimaba a kagome, ahora quería alejarla de el.  
  
Y tu te quieres casar con algún príncipe – dijo InuYasha, temiendo lo peor, por que muy en el fondo sabia que no tenia mucho con que competir contra ellos.  
  
No claro que no – dijo kagome.  
  
Dime por que – dijo inuyasha.  
  
El corazón de kagome dio un sobre salto que causo que por un momento se quedara sin aliento.  
  
Por que yo...por que yo...me e enamorado de alguien mas – dijo kagome.  
  
Inuyasha la miro,  
  
¿Estas enamorada de alguien kagome de quien?, ¿quien es el afortunado que tendrá tu amor? pensó InuYasha.  
  
Por eso no me quiero casar pero se que la reina me va a obligar – dijo kagome.  
  
No, yo no lo permitiré – dijo InuYasha,  
  
Nadie te va a alejar de mí pensó InuYasha.  
  
Inuyasha nunca me dejes sin ti no se que aria – dijo kagome.  
  
Te lo prometo siempre estaré contigo – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Toda la noche inuyasha pensó en kagome en todo lo que le dijo y en lo que le prometió.  
  
Kagome... ¿quien ha robado tu corazón? pensó InuYasha.  
  
La obra se iba a estrenar pasado mañana y todos se encontraban trabajando muy duro para que todo saliera muy bien.  
  
Inuyasha y kagome parecían mejorar su actuación y realmente se notaba que se tomaban enserio todas las escenas.  
  
Dime kagome ya estas muy lista para el estreno verdad – dijo sango.  
  
Si inuyasha y yo hemos practicado mucho – dijo kagome.  
  
También la escena del bes...sango fue callada por la mano de kagome.  
  
Sango – dijo kagome.  
  
Yo solo decía – dijo sango.  
  
No te an dicho que calladita te ves mas bonita – dijo kagome.  
  
Graciosa – dijo sango.  
  
Ya era de noche cuando estaban terminando de ensayar.  
  
Inuyasha y kagome se quedaron atrás para seguir practicando después de que todos se fueron.  
  
Creo que ya lo asemos muy bien no crees – dijo kagome.  
  
Si – dijo InuYasha.  
  
Kagome de repente vio un pequeño conejito cerca del bosque.  
  
Ya viste inuyasha que bonito conejito – dijo kagome.  
  
Inuyasha volteo a verlo mientras que kagome iba a por el.  
  
Ven conejito – dijo kagome pero el conejito dio un salto asía tras.  
  
No te are daño conejito ven – dijo kagome pero el conejito Salio corriendo y kagome detrás de el.  
  
Inuyasha percibió peligro y fue detrás de kagome pero de la nada 5 criaturas salieron de los arbustos y le taparon el paso.  
  
Kagome de repente vio al conejo detenerse.  
  
Hay estas – dijo kagome.  
  
Pero el conejo se transformo ante sus ojos en una criatura horrible.  
  
Kagome empezó a correr adentrándose más en el bosque.  
  
Princesa no corras sabes que no vas a poder escapar de mi – dijo la horrible criatura.  
  
Pues vas a disculparme por intentarlo – dijo kagome que corría más rápido que en toda su vida.  
  
Inuyasha volteo a ver a kagome siendo perseguida antes de perderle la vista cuando se adentro en el bosque.  
  
Kagome esta en peligro no tengo tiempo para pelear con estos tontos pensó InuYasha.  
  
No te preocupes por ella estoy seguro que no tendrá una muerte muy dolorosa – dijo una de las criaturas.  
  
Cállate – dijo inuyasha que no quería ni pensar en la posibilidad de que algo le pasara a kagome.  
  
InuYasha peleaba como nunca quería deshacerse de estos tontos antes que la criatura que vio atrapara a kagome.  
  
Uno a uno los fue venciendo no tenia tiempo que perder.  
  
Cuando todos se encontraron muertos InuYasha siguió su camino y rastreo el aroma de kagome.  
  
La vio corriendo desesperada y justo detrás de ella se encontraba la criatura que había visto antes con una poderosa espada que se veía sedienta de sangre, de sangre de kagome, pero inuyasha no lo iba a permitir primero correría su sangre antes que la de ella.  
  
En ese momento la criatura se abalanzo peligrosamente contra kagome, InuYasha no recordaba haber corrido tan rápido en toda su vida como ahora.  
  
Inuyasha abrazo a kagome dándole la espalda a la criatura mientras sentía como la filosa espada lo atravesaba por un costado, su sangre empezó a corre bañando a kagome con ella.  
  
Kagome no supo que paso solo sintió unos brazos que la protegían y después volteo a ver quien era, era InuYasha que la había salvado una vez mas pero para su horror la sangre de inuyasha empezó a brotar de su costado y todo su vestido se cubrió de sangre y el entonces blanco se volvió rojo.  
  
I...inu...inuyasha estas bien – dijo kagome que se encontró con que casi no podía hablar.  
  
Si...esto no es nada – dijo inuyasha tratando de tranquilizarla.  
  
Que lindo momento disculpen si los interrumpo pero tengo que matarte princesa así que dile a este montón de basura que se quite de mi camino – dijo la criatura.  
  
Inuyasha puso inmediatamente a kagome detrás de el.  
  
Arrrrrrrrrrrrr, sobre mi cadáver – dijo InuYasha.  
  
Con gusto – dijo la criatura.  
  
Inuyasha peleaba con todo lo que tenía pero por las heridas rápidamente callo al suelo no podía ya levantarse.  
  
A inuyasha se le dificultaba mucho respirar y su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas.  
  
La criatura se dirigió a inuyasha y comenzó a patearlo justo en la herida e inuyasha con cada golpe se retorcía más del dolor. Kagome ya no podía seguir viendo esto cada golpe que le daban a inuyasha era para ella como un golpe en el corazón, kagome se arrodillo frente a InuYasha.  
  
Por favor ya no lo golpes mas es a mi a quien quieres – dijo kagome.  
  
Esta bien, de todas formas ese inútil me da lastima – dijo la criatura.  
  
La criatura se acerco a kagome y la tomo del brazo.  
  
No...kagome – dijo inuyasha, era horrible la impotencia que sentía al no poder hacer nada para ayudarla.  
  
La criatura se acerco a kagome peligrosamente, poniendo su filosa espada en su cuello.  
  
Sabes es una lastima princesa eres muy hermosa – dijo la criatura que se acerco a kagome y beso su mejilla.  
  
La sangre de inuyasha de repente comenzó a calentarse, quien se cree que es para acercarse a así a kagome, esto lo va a tener que pagar con su vida pensó InuYasha.  
  
Aléjate de ella – grito InuYasha.  
  
Cállate – dijo la criatura.  
  
Que con su espada comenzó a cortar el cuello de kagome y su sangre se unió con la de inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha no supo como lo izo pero reunió toda la energía que le quedaba y ataco a la criatura, InuYasha fue tan rápido que la criatura no tubo tiempo de siquiera reaccionar y antes de que el cuerpo de esta tocara el suelo ya estaba muerto.  
  
Inuyasha volteo a ver a kagome, se encuentra bien eso es todo lo que me importa pensó InuYasha antes de caer al suelo casi desmayado.  
  
InuYasha grito kagome que corrió de inmediato a su lado.  
  
Kagome...  
  
Inuyasha te encuentras bien – dijo kagome que se encontraba llorando.  
  
InuYasha volteo a verla.  
  
¿Por qué lloras a caso por mi? pensó inuyasha.  
  
Lo siento InuYasha esto es mi culpa – dijo kagome, ella se acerco a InuYasha y lo abrazo.  
  
InuYasha sentía pasar por sus majillas las lágrimas de kagome, no sabia por que pero no soportaba verla llorar y menos por el.  
  
Kagome...no llores – dijo inuyasha que se encontraba muy mal asta hablar le producía un intenso dolor.  
  
Kagome se sorprendo ante sus palabras.  
  
Lo siento se que soy una tonta al llorar – dijo kagome.  
  
En ese momento unas gotas de agua empezaron a caer del cielo y fue el comienzo de una gran tormenta.  
  
Que voy hacer inuyasha esta muy herido y el internado se encuentra muy lejos además a comenzado a llover, claro ya se que hacer pensó kagome.  
  
Inuyasha crees que podrás llegar asta la cabaña – dijo kagome.  
  
Eso creo – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Kagome puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura y lo ayudo a caminar asta la pequeña cabaña en la que se habían conocido.  
  
Esta se encontraba tal y como la habían dejado la ultima vez.  
  
Kagome ayudo a inuyasha a recostarse y comenzó a atender sus heridas.  
  
Le quito la parte de arriba de su ropa y comenzó a vendarlo, kagome parecía un tomate mientras lo asía y a InuYasha le encantaba verla sonrojarse.  
  
Que linda se ve cuando se sonroja pensó inuyasha, que tonto soy por que tengo que pensar en ella en estos momentos.  
  
Te sientes mejor pregunto kagome.  
  
Si – dijo inuyasha que después se decidió hacerle la pregunta que tenia molestándolo desde ase tiempo.  
  
Kagome...por que estabas llorando antes cuando estamos en el bosque – dijo InuYasha.  
  
Kagome lo miraba sorprendida.  
  
Eso no importa es que...es una tontería... - dijo kagome.  
  
Dime lo por favor...- dijo InuYasha que aun que le dolió mucho con su mano toco la mejilla de kagome e izo que ella volteara a verlo a los ojos.  
  
Es que me preocupe mucho por ti – dijo kagome apenada.  
  
Yo...te preocupe – dijo InuYasha sorprendido ante las palabras de kagome y tratando de ver en sus ojos si decía la verdad, InuYasha se encontró con los ojos mas sinceros que el hubiera visto en su vida.  
  
Si y mucho – dijo kagome.  
  
Inuyasha trato de levantarse pero no pudo el dolor era muy grande, kagome de inmediato lo abrazo para que no cayera.  
  
Tonto, no te levantes, no estas bien – dijo kagome.  
  
En ese momento InuYasha la abrazo fuertemente.  
  
Sabes yo tuve miedo, mas miedo que en toda mi vida...por que pensé que te iba a perder – dijo inuyasha.  
  
El corazón de kagome iba al mil por hora al escuchar sus palabras.  
  
Inuyasha de repente no pudo mas el dolor era demasiado grande para el.  
  
Inuyasha – dijo kagome en una vos muy preocupada.  
  
Estoy bien dijo inuyasha desde la cama en la que había caído duramente.  
  
Pero inuyasha dio otro grito de dolor.  
  
No me mientas inuyasha, no estas bien, será mejor que me baya al internado por koga para que te atienda – dijo kagome.  
  
No, no y no prefiero morir que ese lobo rabioso me cure – dijo InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha no digas tonterías el es el único que te puede curar – dijo kagome.  
  
Inuyasha sintió un vació al pensar en que kagome lo iba a dejar, no quería estar solo, sin ella, sin kagome.  
  
Kagome por favor no te bayas, no me dejes – dijo InuYasha.  
  
Kagome que se encontraba la mitad del cuarto lista para irse y fue cuando escucho sus palabras y volteo a verlo.  
  
Inuyasha...- fue lo único que kagome pudo decir.  
  
Kagome por favor quédate conmigo – dijo inuyasha que alzo su mano para que kagome la tomara.  
  
Kagome se sentía desconcertada inuyasha nunca desde que lo conocía había dicho la palabra "por favor" y esto preocupaba mas a kagome.  
  
Kagome camino deprisa asía la cama y tomo la mano de inuyasha en la suya.  
  
Siéntate y quédate conmigo – dijo InuYasha.  
  
Kagome izo lo que inuyasha le pidió y se sentó junto a su cama.  
  
Inuyasha lentamente cerró sus ojos sintiendo la hermosa presencia de kagome.  
  
Parecía que el tiempo pasaba muy lentamente, era como si todo el universo se hubiera reducido a tan solo ellos dos, a tan solo esta noche.  
  
Kagome no podía evitar la preocupación por inuyasha.  
  
No quiero que nada le pase, sin el no que aria pensó kagome mientras apretaba mas el lazo con su mano.  
  
Había pasado algún tiempo y kagome vio que inuyasha estaba dormido.  
  
Será mejor que me baya ahora que esta dormido pensó kagome que empezó a pararse.  
  
Pero lo que no sabia kagome era que inuyasha no estaba dormido en realidad este se encontraba vigilándola para que no se le ocurriera irse.  
  
Fue cuando vio que kagome empezó a pararse estaba a punto de reclamarle de por que se iba, cuando a inuyasha le paso por la mente una idea mucho mejor.  
  
Y a pesar de todo el dolor que le producía moverse inuyasha extendió su brazo y lo enrosco en la cintura de kagome y la atrajo asía el, todo fue tan rápido que kagome no pudo ni reaccionar, cuando se dio cuenta inuyasha ya la tenia fuerte mente sujetada de la cintura y la estaba abrazando protectiva mente.  
  
Kagome rezada para que su corazón no se saliera de su pecho por que de la manera en que latía parecía que iba a estallar.  
  
InuYasha...  
  
Kagome no sabía ni que decir ante el acto de inuyasha.  
  
Cuando miro el rostro de inuyasha se dio cuenta de que el estaba dormido.  
  
Como kagome se encontraba a la altura de su pecho podía escuchar como el corazón de inuyasha latía tranquilamente.  
  
Kagome estaba muy sonrojada, trato de liberarse de su captor pero no pudo inuyasha realmente la tenia sujeta a el y se encontró también con que realmente no quería liberarse, quería quedarse con el.  
  
A kagome en realidad le gustaba mucho esta sensación de seguridad que solo inuyasha le daba, era como si nada malo le podía pasar con el, kagome se sorprendía al ver que inuyasha aun con lo herido que se encontraba quería todavía protegerla.  
  
Creo que esa es una de las razones por lo que lo quiero pensó kagome, pero que tonta soy enamorarme de alguien que no me corresponde eso era lo único que me faltaba.  
  
Y así kagome al igual que inuyasha se sumió en un tranquilo y placentero sueño.  
  
La mañana estaba a punto de entrar por las ventanas cuando inuyasha se despertó.  
  
El aun tenía a kagome entre sus brazos, como se sonrojo al pensar en lo que había echo.  
  
Se abra enojado conmigo por hacer esto pensó inuyasha.  
  
Pero no se arrepentía tenerla entre sus brazos era mas de lo que el podía desear, parecía que al tener a kagome las heridas de inuyasha se estaban curado mejor que nunca.  
  
Inuyasha la miro.  
  
Que hermosa es pensó inuyasha y por instinto el la acerco mas al el.  
  
Cuando InuYasha se dio cuenta kagome y el estaban al mismo nivel sus rostros estaban muy cerca a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia.  
  
Inuyasha no lo pensó tan solo se guió por su deseo.  
  
Se acerco lentamente a kagome viendo su rostro y después posando sus ojos en sus labios.  
  
El la beso, inuyasha beso a kagome.  
  
Dios mió dime como e podido vivir sin estos labios pensó inuyasha, como el podido vivir sin ella, sin kagome todo este tiempo, me parece imposible.  
  
Es que son tan dulces, nunca e probado algo más delicioso que esto no quiero volver a separarme de ellos, de ella pensó InuYasha.  
  
La partida de sus labios fue más dolorosa que el dolor de todas las heridas que tenia juntas.  
  
Fue cuando a InuYasha el corazón le dio un fuerte golpe.  
  
Lo entendió, finalmente lo entendió, su corazón finalmente lo había echo entender que:  
  
la quería, que la quería mucho, mas que a nada.  
  
Es cierto yo la quiero, quiero a kagome pensó InuYasha.  
  
Pero esto también causo inseguridad en su corazón.  
  
Pero ella, kagome, ¿acaso me quiere también?, No claro que no por que debería, ella es una hermosa princesa y yo, yo no soy nada mas que un horrible fenómeno pensó InuYasha con tristeza, la alegría de su corazón había sido remplazada con una inmensa tristeza.  
  
Será mejor que nunca le diga nada, no quiero que ella me rechace como muchos otros antes, no creo que mi corazón lo pueda soportar – pensó inuyasha.  
  
En ese momento kagome abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los de inuyasha.  
  
Kagome...  
  
InuYasha como te sientes – pregunto kagome sonriendo.  
  
InuYasha una vez más fue dejado sorprendido por kagome.  
  
No esta enojada conmigo, ¿Por qué? Pensó inuyasha.  
  
Te ocurre algo inuyasha – dijo kagome.  
  
No...yo...estoy bien – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Kagome le sonrió una vez mas, estaba feliz de que InuYasha ya se encontrara mejor.  
  
En el camino al internado no dijeron ni una palabra, pero los dos sabían lo que el otro estaba pensando.  
  
InuYasha al llegar se rehusó al ir a ver a koga.  
  
Inuyasha tienes que ir para que el vea tus heridas – dijo kagome.  
  
No, no y no me rehusó total y definitivamente – grito inuyasha.  
  
Eres un tonto – grito kagome enojada ante la terquedad de InuYasha.  
  
No lo soy – grito inuyasha.  
  
Claro que si tonto – dijo kagome.  
  
Tú eres la tonta – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Cállate y de una vez ve a ver a koga – dijo kagome.  
  
No iré ya te lo dije – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Claro que si iras tú gran y terco tonto – grito kagome, fue cuando kagome con todo el placer del mundo tomo la oreja de InuYasha.  
  
Oye ten cuidado – gruño InuYasha.  
  
No que muy fuerte – dijo kagome, que lo tuvo que llevar de la oreja asta el consultorio.  
  
Mientras kagome se divertía mucho inuyasha tenia una cara de niño regañado.  
  
Que tal la historia, como les parece que va espero que bien, me pareció muy lindo lo que paso con kagome e InuYasha en la cabaña espero que a ustedes también les aya gustado mucho, en el capitulo siguiente leerán como inuyasha trata de esconder sus sentimientos, ¿podrá o caerá de nuevo en la tentación? Por favor dejen reviews eso son muy importantes para mi.  
  
Eso es todo.  
  
Su amiga InuCat. 


	10. La promesa

Hola  
  
Lo siento por la demora pero es que tuve mucho que hacer pero prometo no volverme a tardar tanto. Este capitulo espero que les guste si no les gusta el romance no lo lean por que esta súper romántico.  
  
Bueno asta luego inucat.

**capitulo 10. **

**_LA PROMESA_**

Inuyasha se encontraba con kagome y koga en la enfermería.  
  
Ahí perro si que eres torpe – dijo koga.  
  
Ya calla te, no se por que tenia que venir a verte – dijo InuYasha cruzando los brazos.  
  
Inuyasha sabes que no estas bien, tus heridas fueron muy graves y koga nos esta asiendo el favor de ver como estas – dijo kagome.  
  
Koga claro aprovecho esto y abrazo a kagome.  
  
Claro, kagome aria cualquier cosa por ti – dijo koga.  
  
InuYasha vio lo que koga estaba asiendo y los separo de inmediato.  
  
Lobo que te crees – dijo inuyasha, ¿Quién se cree que es? Nadie puede tocar a kagome mientras yo este vivo.  
  
Vamos inuyasha no te enfades – dijo kagome sonriendo.  
  
InuYasha volteo a verla, ¿Cómo que no me enoje? Que no ve que lo hermosa que es y que ese lobo rabioso la quiere alejar de mi pensó InuYasha.  
  
Ven InuYasha tenemos mucho que hacer todavía para la obra – dijo kagome.  
  
Sango estaba muy preocupada por los dos cuando la encontraron.  
  
¿Qué les paso? ¿Por que no habían vuelto? Estaba muy preocupada por ustedes – dijo sango.  
  
Lo siento pero es que tuvimos un problema – dijo kagome.  
  
Kagome e inuyasha se encontraban muy sonrojados.  
  
InuYasha se encontraba ayudando para hacer el escenario mientras que kagome le contaba todo lo que había pasado.  
  
Lo bueno fue que te acordaste de que la cabaña estaba cerca – dijo sango.  
  
Si fue una fortuna pero...eso no es todo lo que paso...- dijo kagome.  
  
¿Qué mas paso? – dijo sango intrigada.  
  
Pues...- dijo kagome que se encontraba muerta de pena.  
  
Sango sabía que algo debido de haber pasado por que nunca desde que conocía a su amiga la había visto así.  
  
Kagome ya dime – dijo sango exaltada.  
  
Es que...como te dije llegamos a la cabaña y ya lo conoces es muy terco yo me quería ir para llamar a un medico pero el se negó y me abrazo y...y... mira que bonito esta el día verdad – dijo kagome tratando de cambiar el tema.  
  
Kagome que paso – dijo sango, que se iba a volver loca si no se enteraba de lo que había ocurrido con su amiga.  
  
Nada tan solo que pues dormimos así abrazados – dijo kagome más roja que un tomate.  
  
¡Que ¡- dijo sango, que no le daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.  
  
Fue muy tierno realmente por un momento pensé que mi corazón se me iba a salir de lo rápido que latía, no entiendo por que InuYasha despierta en mi estos sentimientos, estas emociones – dijo kagome.  
  
Tonta, es por que lo quieres – dijo sango.  
  
¿Querer lo... yo? – dijo kagome, ella nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad.  
  
Claro – dijo sango.  
  
No, no puedo – dijo kagome.  
  
¿Como que no puedes? – dijo sango.  
  
Por que en primer lugar no soy tonta por que voy a enamorarme de alguien que no esta enamorado de mi que ni siquiera le agrado, no es una locura me rehusó totalmente – dijo kagome.  
  
Tranquila no te exaltes pero no puedes negar lo que sientes – dijo kagome.  
  
Claro que si obsérvame – dijo kagome.  
  
Kagome no seas terca – dijo sango.  
  
Sabes tengo mucho trabajo así que por que no terminamos esta conversación después – dijo kagome.  
  
Todo este tiempo InuYasha la observo.  
  
Que hermosa se ve, como quisiera poder abrazarla como aquella noche pero no puedo tengo que meterme eso en la cabeza, ella es tan perfecta y yo no pensó InuYasha con tristeza.  
  
InuYasha quería amar a kagome con toda su alma y corazón pero... para que, pronto ella se iría de su vida para nunca regresar así que es mejor olvidarla pero es tan difícil.  
  
Inuyasha volteo a verla otra vez ella se acercaba con su usual sonrisa.  
  
¿Cómo olvidarme de ella?, de sus ojos, de su sonrisa, de sus labios pensó InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha ven un momento – dijo kagome.  
  
InuYasha comenzó a caminar asía a ella cuando de repente con una de las tablas se tropezó, todo fue muy rápido y cuando se dio cuenta, kagome y el ya se encontraban a muy poca distancia en el suelo.  
  
Noooooooo es justo pensó InuYasha.  
  
Dios por que me ases esto justo cuando decido que es mejor olvidarlo me ases esto no es justo pensó kagome.  
  
Ella se encontraba totalmente sin aliento su pobre corazón no podía mas, latía tan rápido como era posible, por que a su simple contacto todo su cuerpo reaccionara de esta manera.  
  
¡Por que me asen esto!, ahora que e decidido olvidarla, ¡esto me pasa!, como demonios quieren que me olvide de ella si ahora la tengo tan cerca, puedo oler su perfume y tan solo quiero llenarme de el es que se ve tan linda cuando se sonroja pensó inuyasha.  
  
Todo su ser gritaba por ella pero el corazón todavía no le ganaba a la razón.  
  
Di...disculpa – dijo inuyasha.  
  
N...no hay por que fue un accidente – dijo kagome, que apenas si el aire volvía a entrar en sus pulmones.  
  
Inuyasha se levanto con el corazón a un acelerado.  
  
Por favor corazón no me traiciones ahora pensó inuyasha tomando la mano de kagome.  
  
Gracias – dijo kagome, seguido de un gran suspiro.  
  
Sango miro todo el espectáculo.  
  
Que son tontos o que, no ven que se gustan el uno al otro pensó sango.  
  
Pues si, será mejor que sigamos practicando – dijo kagome.  
  
Si – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Mmmmm tengo que hacer algo para unir a estos dos tercos pensó sango.  
  
¿Por qué no nos reunimos con todos los demás en la tarde para un día de campo? – dijo sango.  
  
Claro por que no – dijo kagome.  
  
Como quieran – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Esta bien yo arreglo todo – dijo sango.  
  
A que hora nos vemos – dijo kagome.  
  
Como a las 6 – dijo sango.  
  
Inuyasha y kagome se encontraban justo afuera del cuarto de ella esperando a sango y a miroku que fueron a traer a ayame y a koga.  
  
Inuyasha y kagome se encontraban muy tranquilos y por alguna razón nerviosos alrededor del otro.  
  
¿Por qué me siento así? Dijo ella es mi amiga, claro me atreví a besarla pero ella no lo sabe y primero se congelara el infierno antes de que ella lo sepa pensó InuYasha viendo a kagome de reojo.  
  
Kagome se sentía igual y todo gracias a todos esos pequeños accidentes que había tenido con el, por que el destino seguía poniéndolo en su camino si sabe que nunca podrá estar con el.  
  
No es justo pero que puedo hacer ya no es cuestión de que no lo quiera si no de olvidarlo, ¿pero como arrancarlo de mi corazón? Pensó kagome.  
  
Kagome no podía mas que suspirar al pensar en esto, pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.  
  
Inuyasha vio esto y se acerco a ella.  
  
¿Kagome que pasa? – dijo preocupado inuyasha.  
  
No es nada – dijo kagome tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas.  
  
InuYasha tomo sus manos y la acerco a el, la miro triste mente.  
  
¿Es algo que no me puedas contar a mi? pregunto inuyasha.  
  
Kagome lo vio con tristeza no quería que el se sintiera rechazado.  
  
No, no digas eso...es que...yo quiero mucho a alguien sabes pero no puedo estar con esa persona y eso me ase sentir muy triste – dijo kagome.  
  
¿Y...por que no puedes?  
  
Por que en parte no estoy segura de que esa persona me quiera a mí y... aun que así fuera hay mucha gente que nos quiere separar...  
  
Si...yo...fuera esa persona... ten por seguro que... te querría a ti...y a nadie más...  
  
¿De verdad?  
  
Kagome lo miraba incansablemente para quizás ver en sus ojos que lo que decía era verdad y se sorprendió al ver que sus ojos eran sinceros.  
  
Claro...  
  
Inuyasha no sabia como pero ya se encontraba a muy poca distancia de ella, no sabia de donde había sacado el valor como para decir eso, ase mucho tiempo que lo traía en mente pero ni en sus más remotos sueños pensó jamás decírselo tan abiertamente.  
  
Te...puedo preguntar algo...  
  
Si...  
  
¿Tú...crees que...alguien podría querer a alguien como...yo?  
  
Si...  
  
¿Tú podrías?  
  
Inuyasha tomo su mano y la puso en su mejilla para poder limpiar sus lágrimas.  
  
...si...no, no puedo...  
  
Kagome se alejo rápidamente de inuyasha. Mientras el la veía con una profunda tristeza.  
  
Entiendo... que tonto soy, ¿Cómo pude pensar que alguien como tu podría querer a alguien como yo? Tan solo soy un fenómeno...  
  
No por favor no digas eso...nunca he pensado en ti de esa manera y nunca lo are...pero yo no quiero enamorarme mas de ti por que...se que al final te iras y me dejaras  
  
No lo entiendes, no vez que aun que quisiera no podría alejarme de ti... te necesito como al aire, no podría vivir alejado de ti  
  
Inuyasha se acerco a ella lentamente.  
  
No, no sigas yo...también te...te quiero pero no, no podemos estar juntos  
  
Los dos se abrazaron fuertemente desesperados por no separarse nunca.  
  
¿Por qué no? – dijo inuyasha casi susurrando.  
  
La reina me obligara a casarme con otro  
  
No lo permitiré, no permitiré que te alejen de m  
  
¿Te importo tanto?  
  
Más que nada  
  
Entonces no me dejes  
  
Kagome lo vio a los ojos y le sonrió con esa hermosa sonrisa que le encanta a el.  
  
Nunca lo are  
  
Inuyasha la miro detenidamente a los ojos después bajo su mirada asta sus labios.  
  
Ase tanto tiempo que deseo probarlos de nuevo, su dulzura me llama asía ellos para que me llene una vez mas de su calor.  
  
Inuyasha no dudo ni un instante en besarla.  
  
Cuanto había deseado esto, poder tenerla entre sus brazos, poder abrazarla y sobre todo poder besarla era más de lo que podía pedir.  
  
Los dos no recordaban momento mas feliz que este.  
  
Gracias dios por concederme mi deseo por darme a alguien que me quiera tanto como yo a el.  
  
Inuyasha la cerco mas tenia tantos deseos de tenerla cerca, el espacio era algo que no podía existir entre ellos.  
  
¿Sabes...cuanto he deseado tenerte junto a mi poder abrazarte, besarte? Saber que eres solo para mi dijo inuyasha sin separarse mucho de kagome sus narices tocaban la del otro sintiendo su respiración.  
  
Entonces no te detengas amor mi  
  
Inuyasha la volvió a besar con mas deseo que la primera vez, le encantaba como se escuchaba eso de amor mi, era verdad el era total y definitivamente de ella y lo mejor era que ella también era su ya.  
  
Con sus sensibles oídos inuyasha capto como sus amigos se acercaban.  
  
Ven vamonos no quiero que nos interrumpan – dijo inuyasha tomándola entre sus brazos.  
  
Kagome tan solo sonrió.  
  
Ahora que la tenia nada lo iba a separar de ella.  
  
Pronto los dos se encontraban saltando entre los árboles.  
  
¿Ha donde me llevas? Pregunto kagome.  
  
A donde podamos estar solos – dijo inuyasha besando su mejilla.  
  
Inuyasha llego asta un gran árbol donde se sentó cuidadosamente para no lastimar el tesoro que tenia entre sus manos.  
  
La noche se acerca rápidamente, el frió de la noche se asía notar cada vez mas por lo que inuyasha puso sus calidos brazos alrededor de kagome.  
  
Kagome solo pensaba que nunca mas tendría frió durante las largas noches.  
  
Te...te quiero tanto – dijo inuyasha poniendo su cabeza sobre la de kagome.  
  
Pero yo te quiero más a ti  
  
Claro que no  
  
¿A si? De muéstramelo – dijo kagome sonriendo.  
  
Inuyasha sonrió maliciosamente.  
  
Con gusto  
  
Inuyasha no se cansaba de besarla, con todo ese deseo que durante tanto tiempo había mantenido encerrado.  
  
Kagome nunca se sintió tan segura como ahora que estaba entre los brazos de la persona que más quería.  
  
Inuyasha besaba lenta y suavemente la piel de kagome, besaba con delirio su cuello cubriéndose de su sabor y su aroma que lo volvían loco. Finalmente el corazón le había ganado a la razón y no se arrepentía de eso.  
  
Soy tan feliz – dijo kagome.  
  
Yo también  
  
Pero... ¿por cuanto tiempo durara nuestra felicidad?  
  
No te preocupes por eso yo me asegurare de que estemos juntos por siempre, te cuidare con mi vida – dijo InuYasha.  
  
Te quiero tanto y el solo pensamiento de perderte me aterra – dijo kagome  
  
¿Quién crees que soy? Para tu información soy muy fuerte y nada ni nadie me va a separar de ti, eso te lo prometo – dijo InuYasha.  
  
Me lo prometes de verdad  
  
Te lo prometo  
  
Gracias – dijo kagome abrazándolo.  
  
InuYasha la vio directamente a los ojos con una mirada llena de amor.  
  
Tu eres mía y yo soy tu yo nunca...pero nunca lo olvides – dijo InuYasha besando la intensamente con todo su deseo.  
  
**De esa promesa de amor solo fueron testigos las estrellas y la luna que los iluminaban pero tan solo el tiempo tiene la respuesta acerca de esa promesa echa por los dos amantes se cumplirá asiendo que el amor salga victorioso o esa promesa se perderá en el olvido al igual que su amor, como dijo solo el tiempo lo dirá.  
**  
**InuCat.  
**  
Asta el próximo capitulo. 


	11. Olvidame

**Hola ya regrese disculpen la demora. Espero que les aya gustada asta ahora lo lindo tierno y romántico por que de ahora en adelante será puro drama. Bueno claro también tendrá sus momentos de ternura y de escenas mas románticas en las que kagome e inu se conocen mas afondo pero eso será dentro de algunos capítulos mientras tanto sufrirán.**  
  
**_Atte. Inucat_**  
  
**OLVIDAME**  
  
**Kagome se despertó esa mañana así ya muchos días que despertaba así con una gran sonrisa debido a inuyasha.  
**  
**Nunca en su vida había estado tan feliz.**  
  
**_Inuyasha...pensó dulcemente._**  
  
**Ella se vistió poniéndose muy bonita quería verse bien aunque no sabia la razón.  
**  
**Inuyasha de igual manera se despertó con una amplia sonrisa aun saboreando en su boca los labios de kagome.**  
  
**No podía creer la suerte que tenia, en todos esos largos años solo, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido pensar que encontraría a alguien como kagome en su camino, todos los días de su vida estuvieron grises y sin sentido pero ahora que tenia a kagome toda su vida había cambiado, desde que la conocía todos los minutos de su vida habían estado llenos de alegría, amistad y sobre todo de amor. Ella asía que la vida se viera de otra manera y ella, kagome era su nueva razón de vivir ya que el la iba a cuidar en contra del cielo, mar y tierra.  
**  
**Inuyasha daba gracias de que se fura a hacer la obra por que de esa manera el pudo al fin cambiarse de ropa.  
**  
**Kagome se encontraba en su cuarto casi lista para irse cuando fue sorprendida por dos fuertes brazos que la sujetaron por la cintura desde atrás.  
**  
**Inuyasha...tonto me asustaste – dijo kagome.**  
  
**No tienes que tener miedo mientras que yo este contigo por que mataría a cualquiera que se acercara a ti – dijo inuyasha.**  
  
**Kagome lo beso en la frente.**  
  
**Ahora lo se – dijo kagome.**  
  
**Inuyasha tomo la mano de kagome todo el camino asta el ahora escenario, esa misma noche se estrenaría la obra.  
**  
**Se ve que realmente an echo un muy buen trabajo el escenario quedo muy bien no crees – dijo InuYasha.**  
  
**Si quedo fabuloso – dijo kagome.**  
  
**InuYasha volteo a ver a kagome de reojo u una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.  
**  
**Kagome dime por que no practicamos un poco antes – dijo inuyasha tomando a kagome en sus brazos.**  
  
**Me párese una fabulosa idea – dijo kagome sonriendo.  
**  
**Inuyasha comenzó a besar a kagome dulcemente mientras que ella acariciaba su cabello. Solo kagome sabía como hacer sentir a inuyasha también con una simple caricia. Pero claro el no se iba a quedar atrás y comenzó a recorrer toda su espalda.**  
  
**Pero lamentablemente se encontraron con kikyo.  
  
Inuyasha entonces tomo la mano de kagome.  
**  
**Huérfana ase tiempo que no te veía se ve que as estado muy ocupada – dijo kikyo viendo como estaban tomados de la mano.**  
  
**Inuyasha apretó aun mas el lazo que lo unía a kagome, kikyo nunca le había agradado y ahora no era diferente.  
**  
**Inuyasha sabes no tienes que conformarte con ella, puedes tener mejores cosas – dijo kikyo.  
  
No gracias, no cambiaria lo que tengo por nada – dijo inuyasha mirando a kagome con una mirada llena de amor.  
**  
**Kikyo no podía soportar eso, kagome no podía quedarse con el, inuyasha le iba a pertenecer tarde o temprano, de una manera u otra.  
  
Como quieras inuyasha pero recuerda bien mis palabras, tendrás que cuidar bien de esta huérfana si no quieres que algo malo le llegue a pasar como demonio sabes que los humanos son muy...frágiles, así que ten cuidado – dijo kikyo sonriendo.**  
  
**Aléjate de nosotros kikyo – dijo inuyasha poniendo a kagome detrás de el.  
**  
**Pronto inuyasha, tus palabras asía mi cambiaran – dijo kikyo.**  
  
**Kikyo se fue con su sonrisa llena de maldad.  
  
Kagome tienes que tener mucho cuidado, kikyo no me da buena espina – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Kagome abrazo a inuyasha.  
**  
**No te preocupes contigo a mi lado no hay nada que me pueda hacer – dijo kagome.  
  
Inuyasha la abrazo aun mas fuerte, la quería tanto.  
  
Kagome, inuyasha - grito sango mientras era seguida por miroku.**  
  
**Kagome e InuYasha voltearon a verla y después se sonrojaron al ver como estaban.  
**  
**¿que ocurre con ustedes? ase timepo qu es impocible encontrarlos - dijo sango.  
  
Yo diría que nuestros amigos estuvieron muy ocupados – dijo miroku.**  
  
**Inuyasha y kagome se sonrojaron aun más.  
  
Cállate miroku – dijo InuYasha.  
**  
**Wow kagome en ese caso debe ser cierto lo que dicen: del odio al amor ahí solo un paso – dijo Sango sonriendo.  
  
¡Sango! –dijo kagome.**  
  
**Tranquila kagome, InuYasha vas a tener que prestármela un rato tenemos que irnos a arreglar – dijo sango.  
  
Kagome le sonrió a InuYasha y se fue con sango.  
  
Inuyasha me alegro de que las cosas entre ustedes vallan tan bien – dijo miroku.  
**  
**Si, te lo juro, nunca pese que llegaría a querer a alguien como quiero a kagome y mucho menos que alguien me llegara a querer a mi, tú me conoces desde siempre y sabes lo que fue para mí ser mitad humano dentro de un reino de demonios, pero todas esa noches las volverían a vivir con tal de estar con kagome – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha...  
  
Miroku no sabia que decir le sorprendía que su amigo dijera eso, se veía realmente que kagome lo había cambiado para bien.**  
  
**No sabes cuanto me alegro por ti – dijo miroku.  
  
Bueno creo que yo también debo de irme a arreglar – dijo InuYasha.**  
  
**Inuyasha se puso su disfraz aun que no estaba muy feliz con el eso de usar medias no era definitivamente lo su yo y se decía a si mismo que realmente debía de estar enamorado de ella por que por nadie mas en el mundo hubiera salido primero en vestido y después en mayas a la calle.  
**  
**Inuyasha estaba detrás del escenario cuando la vio llegar.**  
  
**Kagome se veía totalmente hermosa como en el baile tan delicada.**  
  
**Kagome...**  
  
**Inuyasha se quedo totalmente sin habla hasta que kagome se empezó a reír e InuYasha recordó lo que traía puesto.  
**  
**¿Te parezco gracioso? – dijo InuYasha sonriendo.**  
  
**Un poco, después del vestido nunca pensé verte en mayas, ya no se de lo que eres capas – dijo kagome sonriendo.  
  
Inuyasha acerco a kagome por la cintura y le dijo al oído.  
  
Después veras de lo que soy capas – dijo inuyasha susurrando para que solo kagome pudiera escucharlo.  
**  
**Kagome sonrió con un leve color rojizo en sus mejillas.  
**  
**A inuyasha le fascinaba poder causar que kagome se sonrojara.**  
  
**La obra comenzara en 5 minutos – se escucho decir.  
**  
**Todos se prepararon y se pusieron en sus posiciones**  
  
**Toda la escuela fue a la obra al igual que kikyo y sus amigas, y a todo fue perfecto en especial durante el acto final.  
**  
**Kagome se encontraba recostada en una cama mientras que inuyasha se acerca.  
  
El tenia mucha pena y agradecía que era de noche por que si no todos notarían lo rojo que estaba.  
  
Entonces inuyasha la vio, a su kagome, se veía igual que la mañana en que por primera vez probo sus labios, era todo un ángel, el ángel que lo había venido a salvar con su** **amor y por eso le estaría eternamente agradecido.  
  
Kikyo no pudo evitar que el odio la recorriera al ver la mirada llena de amor de InuYasha.  
  
Huérfana pronto te enseñare a no meterte conmigo el pronto me mirara así y a ti te olvidara.  
  
Inuyasha se acerco con ternura a kagome y estudio con sus ojos la cara de su amor.  
  
Los ojos de todos estaban posados sobre ellos.**  
  
**Que lindos se ven – decían muchos.  
  
Que bonita pareja – decían otros.  
**  
**Inuyasha poso sus labios sobre los de kagome.  
  
Todos aplaudieron  
  
Kagome abrió sus ojos y se vio reflejada en sus ojos dorados.**  
  
**Kikyo se paro de su silla mirando la escena con ojos llenos de veneno.  
**  
**_Disfrútenlo, por que su amor no durara por mucho tiempo mas, de eso me encargo yo – pensó kikyo._**  
  
**Inuyasha la tomo entre sus brazos mientras el público aplaudía.  
  
El telón se corrió.  
  
Bueno creo que fuimos un gran éxito no crees – dijo InuYasha.**I  
  
**Kagome tan solo sonrió.**  
  
**Inuyasha, kagome todo fue perfecto – dijo gritando sango.  
  
Miroku también se acerco a felicitarlos.  
  
Todo salio muy bien, crean me que se noto el amor – dijo miroku.  
  
Inuyasha y kagome se sonrojaron.  
  
La maestra kaede se acerco a ellos.  
  
Quiero felicitarlos y decirles que van a obtener una muy buena calificación.  
  
Inuyasha sonreía junto con los demás cuando un aroma lo paralizo.  
**  
**_No, no puede ser – pensó InuYasha._**  
  
**¿Inuyasha que te pasa? - dijo kagome viendo como su cara palidecía.**  
  
**N...nada, kagome por favor espérame, tengo que arreglar algo – dijo InuYasha.  
  
El se fue sin decir más.  
  
Inuyasha se encontraba dentro del bosque,  
**  
**_¿Pero por que esta aquí? Es pero que no sea por lo que yo pienso._**

**InuYasha... – dijo la vos.**

**.**

.

.

****

****

**Sesshomaru...** **  
  
Que crees que as estado asiendo...**  
  
**Yo...  
  
Te enamoraste de ella verdad...  
  
Si...**  
  
**Eres un tonto sabias muy bien a lo que venias y dejaste que tus sentimientos de humano te controlaran, que piensas hacer sabes que es tu obligación...ma...  
  
No lo digas... se que lo es, pero no puedo, preferiría antes morir que cumplir con eso – dijo InuYasha.  
**  
**Hermano si la orden no es cumplida es probable que vengan a matarte – dijo sesshomaru.  
  
Lo se...  
  
Y no te importa...  
  
Con ella nada más me importa... ni mi vida...  
**  
**En ese caso mi único consejo es que te a tengas a las consecuencias...  
  
De esa manera sesshomaru se fue de la misma manera en la que llego.  
  
Inuyasha subió al árbol mas alto que encontró, tan solo quería pensar y quizás...olvidar.  
**  
**_¿Por qué mi pasado tiene que venir a atormentarme ahora que soy tan feliz a su lado?, tengo que arreglar las cosas, pero si se lo dijo a kagome, ella no volverá a confiar en mi..., pero si no lo ago no se que pasara, no se que hacer, Si se lo digo me odiara si no lo ago también, ¿Por qué tuve que llegar a su vida de esa manera? Si tan solo nos hubiéramos conocido antes, todo seria diferente – todos estos pensamientos atormentaban la triste alma de InuYasha.  
_**  
**El alba no alivio nada la pena de inuyasha pero sabia como podría hacer que disminuyera aun que solo fuera un poco.  
**  
**Entro como tantas veces antes a la habitación de su amor y se sentó junto a su cama, solo con tenerla cerca de el le daba tranquilidad a su corazón, pero que aria si algún día ella descubriera su secreto, no podría resistir ver sus ojos llenos de odio asía a el.  
**  
**Kagome...te quiero tanto y... ¿tu?... ¿Me quieres tanto como para perdonarme los errores de mi pasado? – dijo susurrando InuYasha.**  
  
**Kagome despertó y vio que inuyasha estaba a su lado.**  
  
**Inuyasha estas aquí me tenias preocupada, como no volviste a noche pensé que algo te avía ocurrido – dijo kagome sonriendo le y abrazándolo.  
  
Inuyasha la abrazo muy fuerte.**  
  
**¿Te ocurre algo? – pregunto kagome preocupada.  
  
No, ahora que estoy contigo todo esta bien – dijo InuYasha.  
  
Kagome sabia que algo estaba atormentando a InuYasha pero no sabia que, solo le quedaba esperar a que el se lo dijera.  
**  
**El día trascurrió con normalidad solo que inuyasha estaba distante en su pensamiento pero nunca se apartaba demasiado de kagome así como si temiera no volverla a ver.  
  
Inuyasha tranquilo no me voy a ir a ninguna parte – dijo kagome, después de que el la abrazo para que no se fuera.  
  
_Como quisiera...poder creerte... – pensó InuYasha._**  
  
**Durante muchos días inuyasha se mostraba mas y mas preocupado esa noche el se encontraba afuera del cuarto de kagome cuando se encontró una vez mas con su hermano.  
  
Inuyasha...la persona que nos contrato quiere hablar contigo ve a media noche al bosque...no vallas a faltar...  
**  
**Esto es por lo que inuyasha había estado preocupado sabia que la hora de enfrentarse a su pasado no tardaría y ahora había llegado.  
  
Kagome estada durmiendo en su cuarto pero un mal presentimiento la despertó. Últimamente su corazón le decía que algo muy malo se acercaba y ahora este sentimiento la despertaba, algo no estaba bien. Kagome salio de su cama y fue asía su ventana y ahí vio a inuyasha.**  
  
**_Amor que te pasa que atormenta tu alma, tus ojos se ven tan distantes como si cargaras una gran pena, pero por que no me as dicho lo que ocurre yo gustosa te ayudaría a cargar con lo que fuera que te tiene así, que apaga el brillo de tus ojos, quiero que cuando me vean vuelvan a brillar como lo asían antes, los pensamientos de kagome fueron interrumpidos debido a que inuyasha comenzó a caminar asía al bosque._**  
  
**Algo le dijo a kagome que no lo siguiera pero tenia que averiguar que era lo que ocurría con el.  
  
Inuyasha de pronto llego a su destino.**  
  
**¿Tu?...dijo inuYasha.  
  
Si...yo...  
  
¿Por qué?...  
  
Por que quiero todo lo que le pertenece su reino y tu amor...  
  
Debí saber que eras tu pero no te saldrás con la tu ya, yo protegeré a kagome y yo siempre voy a quererla al igual que ella siempre me querrá a mi – dijo inuyasha enojado.  
  
¿Así? Dime ya le dijiste cual fue el propósito por el cual llegaste a este reino...  
  
Inuyasha voltea a ver a otro lado  
  
Kagome se encontraba muy dentro del bosque cuando vio un claro y dentro de este estaba inuyasha y ¿kikyo?  
  
¿Qué asen aquí? – se pregunto kagome mientras se acercaba a escuchar.  
  
Tu rostro me dice que un no lo as echo, no me digas que tienes miedo de su respuesta, que...ella llegue a...odiarte – dijo kikyo sonriendo.  
  
Inuyasha no decía nada cada palabra de kikyo era verdad tenia mucho miedo de que kagome lo llegara a odiar.  
  
¿Odiarlo? ¿Por qué? ¿Dios mió que ocurre? – kagome estaba muy preocupada por todo lo que pasaba.  
  
Kagome tenía que averiguar que era lo que pasaba y entro en el claro donde de inmediato inuyasha volteo a verla.  
  
Huérfana que bueno que estas aquí, creo que inuyasha tiene algo que decirte, no es así – dijo kikyo con una gran sonrisa.  
  
¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo kagome viéndolo directo a los ojos.  
**  
**InuYasha no podía verla volteo una vez mas su mirada al suelo, no tenia el valor para verla a los ojos.  
  
Díselo inuyasha o prefieres que lo haga yo – decía kikyo, se divertía viéndolo sufrir.  
  
No te atrevas – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Decirme que – dijo kagome suplicando que alguien le dijera que era lo que ocurría.  
  
Que el no es quien crees que es...la razón por la cual el llego a tu vida fue por que...- dijo kikyo antes de ser interrumpida por InuYasha.  
  
No lo digas – dijo InuYasha.  
  
Kagome no entendía lo que pasaba que era aquel secreto que InuYasha guardaba.  
  
No, InuYasha ella tiene que saberlo, díselo...  
  
No...- InuYasha ya no sabia que hacer.**  
  
**Dile inuyasha dile que la verdadera razón por la que estas aquí es para...  
  
Kagome solo quería que alguien le dijera la verdad pero cuando escucho de inmediato se arrepintió.**

****

.  
  
Matarla...

.

No, no es verdad – dijo kagome, no puede ser tiene que ser una equivocación.  
  
**Si lo es yo lo contrate para que te matara – dijo kikyo como disfrutaba de ver a los dos así.  
  
InuYasha dime que no es verdad – dijo kagome, su corazón estaba destrozado.  
  
InuYasha se sentía peor que la basura, había traicionado su confianza y lo peor era que no merecía su amor.  
  
Kagome...es verdad...pero – dijo InuYasha pero kagome no lo dejo.  
  
No, no quiero escucharte...yo...yo confié en ti... ¿Cómo pudiste inuyasha? Dijo kagome cayendo al suelo el dolor no le permitía mantenerse de pie.  
  
Kagome...- dijo inuyasha tratando de acercarse.  
  
No, no me toques – dijo kagome.  
  
Esto era lo que inuyasha siempre había temido que kagome lo viera con esos ojos llenos de tristeza, de odio, odio asía el.  
  
Kagome se paro ya no podía estar junto a el.  
  
Kagome por favor déjame explicarte – dijo InuYasha.  
  
No ahí nada que me tengas que explicar lo entiendo todo perfectamente – dijo kagome.  
  
Kagome se fue corriendo solo quería escapar, alejarse, olvidar, olvidarlo a el.  
  
Kagome espera...- dijo inuyasha tratando de ir tras ella.  
  
¿Te vas a atrever a seguirla? Que no lo entiendes ella te odia, no quiere nada contigo será mejor que te alejes de ella – dijo kikyo.  
  
Ella tenia razón que derecho tenia el para ir detrás de ella, kagome como quisiera poder decirte que todo es una mentira que esto nunca paso para poder una vez mas estar entre tus brazos pero eso nunca pasara.  
  
Kagome corría y corría sin detenerse asta que no puedo más y se derrumbo en el suelo.  
  
¿Cómo pudo? todo lo que dijo, todo lo que izo, todo lo que me hacia sentir fue...UNA MENTIRA – dijo kagome ya no pudiendo retener por mas tiempo sus lagrimas.  
**  
**_Soy un tonta ¿Cómo puede confiar en el? Dímelo inuyasha, dime como pudiste fingir tan bien, fingir todos esos besos que me dabas, fingir que me querías, pero todo es mi culpa por ser tan ciega por no ver que todo era un engaño, una farsa, una mentira, y lo peor no es eso si no que aun te...quiero, ¿Por qué? Debería odiarte, quiero odiarte pero no puedo, mi corazón no puede hacerlo a pesar de que se que tu no me quieres a mi, ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan tonta? Inuyasha lo único que quiero es olvidarte, olvidar tus besos, tus abrazos pero me es imposible.  
  
_Asta el día que muera te tendré en mi corazón – dijo kagome.  
  
Eso es muy cierto princesa – dijo una voz detrás de kagome.  
  
Kagome volteo pero era demasiado tarde.  
  
Noooooooo  
**  
**Kagome solo sintió en su pecho la filosa espada, antes de caer al suelo.  
  
Kikyo disfrutaba verlo así su corazón hecho pedazos, todas y cada una de sus ilusiones habían desaparecido.  
  
InuYasha dime que se siente perder a la mujer que mas quieres – dijo kikyo.  
  
Es como sacarte el corazón muy lenta y dolorosamente pero tú no lo entenderías tendrías que tener corazón – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Tan horrible es en ese caso dime como se siente perderla dos veces en un mismo día – dijo kikyo.  
**  
**Que quieres decir – dijo InuYasha asustado.  
  
Que ella en estos momentos debe de tener ya una daga clavada en su corazón – dijo kikyo sonriendo.  
  
No, kagome – inuyasha corrió tras el rastro de kagome. Nunca en su vida había corrido con tal rapidez, si algo le llegara a pasar a kagome por su culpa nunca se lo perdonaría.  
  
Nunca llegaras InuYasha ella ya esta muerta – grito kikyo desde atrás.  
  
No, no ella no puede morir y menos por mi culpa – pensó inuyasha, cuando lo olfateo la sangre de kagome.  
  
InuYasha se acerco y finalmente la vio, esa escena nunca jamás se borraría de su mente.  
  
Kagome ya asía en el frió suelo cubierta de sangre proveniente de su pecho.**  
  
**Kagome que he hecho – dijo inuyasha mientras se acercaba a ella, la abrazo muy cuidadosamente para no lastimarla más y pudo aun que débil escuchar su corazón, aun estaba viva, su corazón aun no se rendía.**  
  
**Kagome por favor perdóname, yo...se que no me lo merezco mira lo que te e echo, sabias que siempre tuve un vació en mi corazón pero tu kagome, tu llegaste y lo llenaste con un calido sentimiento nunca terminare de agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mi, la noche en la que nos conocimos salvaste mi vida y aun que al principio no me di cuanta desde entonces esta te pertenece, sin ti no se que es lo que voy a hacer por que se que no merezco tu perdón se que debí decírtelo desde ase mucho pero... tenia miedo, puedes creerlo yo tenia... tengo...mucho miedo, miedo de perderte así que por favor kagome aun que me odies por favor vive, yo seré feliz mientras que tu lo seas aun que no sea conmigo – dijo InuYasha. ¿Por qué fui un cobarde? Por que no se lo dije antes.**  
  
**Inuyasha llevo a kagome rápidamente al internado donde miroku y koga la atendieron.  
  
Perro que fue lo que paso – pregunto koga enojado.  
  
Es mi culpa – decía cada vez que le preguntaban a InuYasha, el estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y nada parecía regresarlo.  
  
Todo es mi culpa, si se lo hubiera dicho antes quizás ella estaría aun entre mis brazos, sonriendo como siempre diciendo mi nombre, lo que no daría yo por escucharla decir mi nombre una vez mas.  
  
Sango y ayame se encontraban afuera muy preocupadas y sobre todo sango  
  
Kagome respiraba rápidamente le faltaba el aire.  
  
Esto pareció despertar a InuYasha de su transe y el ase acerco a ella y tomo su mano en la su ya.**  
  
**Miroku que es lo que esta pasando que les ocurrió – dijo sango.  
  
No lo se pero fue algo devastador para ambos – dijo miroku muy preocupado.  
  
Koga como esta kagome – pregunto ayame.  
  
El problema es que kagome no solo tiene que luchar contra la herida descubrimos que también le introdujeron veneno y eso es lo que la esta matando ahora – dijo koga muy preocupado  
  
¿Veneno? – dijo ayame preocupada.  
  
Si pero no sabemos cual y por lo tanto no podemos ayudarla – dijo koga enojado debido a la frustración.  
  
Inuyasha escucho estas palabras y su corazón se detuvo por un instante, ¿veneno? Que te e echo amor.  
  
Inuyasha comprendió inmediatamente lo que tenia que hacer.  
  
El se paro de su silla y comenzó a caminar asía la puerta.  
  
¿InuYasha a donde vas? – dijo sango.  
  
Tengo que ir me, cuídenla por mí por favor – dijo inuyasha y con eso se fue rápidamente.  
  
Inuyasha no tuvo que buscar por mucho tiempo cuando encontró a kikyo que lo estaba esperando.  
  
Inuyasha, ¿Cómo se encuentra la huérfana? ¿Aun no muere? – dijo kikyo con una sonrisa.  
  
Inuyasha para este punto no sabia a quien odiaba más a ella por hacerle daño a kagome o a el mismo por permitirlo.  
  
Kikyo yo se que tu tienes el antídoto lo que no se es que es lo que quieres a cambio – dijo InuYasha.  
  
Primero quiero saber si la quieres tanto como para sacrificar tu propia felicidad por ella – dijo kikyo.**  
  
**Claro que si – dijo InuYasha, al cual no le gustaba así donde iba esta conversación.  
  
Me alegra escucharlo, muy bien inuyasha te daré el antídoto y una noche más para que estés con ella pero mañana al amanecer tendrás que regresar aquí y tomar una poción – dijo kikyo.  
  
¿De que hablas? ¿Que efecto tendrá esa poción sobre mi? – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Es una...cosa muy simple...tan solo te ara...olvidar – dijo kikyo con cierta malicia disfrutaba de cada palabra.  
  
¿Olvidar? – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Si, olvidarla a ella – dijo kikyo.  
  
Como me pides que la olvide – dijo InuYasha enfadado.  
  
Inuyasha es tu elección, deja que ella muera para solo tenerla en tu recuerdo o deja que ella viva y la olvides, es tu elección inuyasha tu decides si vive o muere – dijo kikyo con mucha maldad.  
  
Eres una desgraciada – dijo inuyasha.**  
  
**InuYasha no podía creer la maldad de kikyo, pero que podía hacer de todas formas el nunca podría estar con ella, solo había una elección. Kagome perdóname ahora vivirás pensando que yo te traicione solo le ruego a dios que algún día puedas perdonarme por lo que estoy a punto de hacer.  
  
Tú ganas kikyo mañana estaré aquí al amanecer – dijo inuyasha.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
¿Qué les pareció por favor perdónenle por haberme tardado tanto es que en mi casa no pagaron el teléfono y por lo tanto no tenia Internet y claro no podía publicar este capitulo.  
  
Inucat.**


	12. Nunca te dejare de amar

**CAPITULO 12.  
  
NUNCA TE DEJARE DE AMAR.  
**  
**El antídoto funciono muy bien kagome ya se estaba recuperando en su cuarto, inuyasha no se había separado de ella ni un instante.**  
  
**Todos lo demás ya se habían ido a descansar, pero el se quedo con kagome, no permitiría que nada le volviera a pasar.  
  
Ya era muy tarde la luna ya había salido y las estrellas se veían como siempre hermosas.  
  
A pesar de que era una noche de verano asía mucho frió así que inuyasha se recostó junto a kagome y comenzó a jugar con su cabello.  
  
Kagome... ¿Cómo te explico?...yo llegue aquí con la sola idea de lastimarte pero la vida es muy curiosa y termine amándote, yo no conocí a la persona que me contrato solo me dio un nombre y donde encontrarla, pero cuando supe que eras tu ya era tarde yo ya había prometido protegerte, me volví loco al tratar de pesar en una solución para este problema pero mientras lo asía me enamoraba sin saberlo de ti, pero sobre todo aprendí que aun que uno quiera es imposible ganarle al corazón – dijo inuyasha acariciando las mejillas de kagome.  
**  
**Durante tanto tiempo trate de negarlo, negar que te quería, pero me fue imposible, sobre todo después de que te robe aquel beso, desde entonces supe que te quería, pero a pesar de que me aceptaste tal y como era yo jamás tuve el valor de decirte la verdad, tenia tanto miedo de perderte se que eso no me da una excusa pero entiende que eres todo lo que tengo en el mundo y la sola idea de perderte me aterraba, kagome mañana ya no estaré aquí a tu lado, pero ten por seguro que no importa lo que kikyo me haga mañana, no importa que borre mis recuerdos, ella jamás podrá borrar de mi corazón el amor que siento por ti, kagome no se si puedes escucharme pero quiero que sepas que yo siempre te voy amar eso nunca pero nunca lo olvides – dijo inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha tenía la cabeza de kagome en su pecho cuando la escucho decir su nombre dormida.  
  
InuYasha – dijo kagome suavemente.  
  
Inuyasha sonrió parecía un siglo desde la ultima vez que la escucho decir su nombre le encantaba como lo hacia tan suave y dulce.  
  
Pero alabes su corazón se entristeció al preguntarse si seria la ultima vez que lo aria.  
  
El amanecer llego e inuyasha sabía lo que tenia que hacer.  
  
Kagome...tengo que irme pero antes quisiera decirte una vez mas que te amo y siempre te amare – dijo InuYasha, besando tiernamente los labios de kagome.  
  
Apenas se comenzaban a ver los rayos del sol, era un amanecer hermoso pero para inuyasha no podía ser más gris.  
  
Kagome despertó de lo que pareció un eterno sueño.  
  
De repente kagome recordó con lo que había soñado.  
  
Esa voz...creo que era la de inuyasha pero... ¿fue solo un sueño o...fue real?  
  
Kagome se preguntaba donde podría estar InuYasha, quería arreglar esto de una buena vez.  
  
Ella con gran dificulta logro pararse y fue cuando vio su ventana abierta.  
  
Solo InuYasha la dejaba abierta.  
  
¿A dónde te fuiste InuYasha? – dijo kagome.  
  
Kagome camino por el bosque su pecho aun le dolía mucho pero de alguna manera encontró las fuerzas para seguir. Su corazón le decía que por ahora creyera en inuyasha ya que el a necesitaba mucho en estos momentos.  
  
Inuyasha caminaba lentamente asta el lugar en donde se reuniría con kikyo.  
  
Pero cuando vio a InuYasha se dio mas fuerza así misma y camino asía a el.  
  
Inuyasha abrió la poción y rápidamente la tomo quería acabar con todo esto de una buena vez.  
  
InuYasha – grito kagome detrás del el.  
  
Pero ya era tarde el daño ya estaba echo.  
  
Kagome...  
  
InuYasha intento caminar asía a ella pero no pudo, el efecto de la poción ya había comenzado.  
  
El callo al suelo sentía como la poción recorría todo su cuerpo.  
  
Kagome perdóname por todo lo que te e echo sufrir.  
  
Kagome trataba y trataba pero se encontraba en la misma situación que el, el aire ya casi no entraba a su cuerpo y todo era muy borroso pero no se iba a rendir tenia que llegar a el.  
  
Con todas sus fuerzas kagome gateaba por el suelo para llegar a InuYasha, el apenas tenia los ojos abiertos.  
  
Casi llegaba a tocar su mano cuando kikyo se interpuso.  
  
Lo siento kagome pero tu eres su pasado y yo, yo soy su presente y su futuro así que aléjate de el.  
  
Kikyo empujo a kagome al suelo la cual callo inconsciente.  
  
Inuyasha solo la vio caer antes de que el mismo cayera en un profundo sueño.  
  
Kagome...  
  
La oscuridad una vez más cubrió a kagome y cuando abrió sus ojos pensó que había logrado salir de ella pero cuando vio bien en donde se encontraba entendió que su estancia en la oscuridad solo comenzaba. **

****

**lo siento si este capitulo es muy corto pero no se como escribir lo sigiente asi que mientras pienso les doy este capitulo. pero por favor digamen que les parecio este minicapitulo y prometo que el proximo sera mas romantico triste y claro mas largo.**

****

**InuCat**


	13. La soledad sin ti

**Les voy a decir que no iba a escribir muy pronto pero como me an dejado muchos reviews e decidido hacer un intento y escribir lo mejor que pueda, al principio va a estar horrible pero después les prometo que les va a encantar.**

**Capitulo 13. La soledad sin ti.**

**Kagome despertó una vez mas aun que después deseo nunca haberlo echo. **

**¿En donde estoy? – dijo kagome tratando de ver en que lugar se encontraba.**

**Era una habitación oscura llena de polvo de no ser usada en mucho tiempo.**

**No, ¿Por qué estoy aquí? – susurro kagome no entendiendo nada de lo que pasaba.**

**Kagome se paro de su cama aun que el dolor de su herida quiso detenerla su fuerza de voluntad fue mas fuerte, tenia que saber que era lo que había ocurrido.**

**El castillo era tal y como lo recordaba frió, oscuro y muy solitario recordaba cuando era muy pequeña que este hermoso castillo no era así, cuando era pequeña este solía ser un castillo hermoso en todo su esplendor lleno de luz y calor, pero de esos hermosos días ahora no que daba mas que el recuerdo. El castillo ahora solo era un lugar frió en el que ella odiaba estar, tenia muchos malos recuerdos de su niñez había muchas de sus lagrimas derramadas aquí. **

**Kagome lentamente entro en una pequeña sala de las muchas que había en todo el castillo.**

**Ahí como si lo hubiera adivinado estaba kikyo esperándola como un león espera a su presa.**

**Me alegro que finalmente ayas despertado – dijo kikyo con su usual voz fría pero solo que esta vez había mas maldad en ella.**

**¿Kikyo? – dijo kagome.**

**Tan solo quería decirte que no quiero que te acerques a inuyasha. El te a olvidado kagome, así que no te moleste en hablarle para el tu no eres nadie, tu no eres nada – dijo kikyo.**

**InuYasha salio de entre las sombras su rostro pálido como si no hubiera visto el sol en muchos días muy parecido al color de kikyo, pero lo que la asusto fue que sus ojos dorados ya no tenían ninguna emoción, estaban vacíos carentes de sentimientos, sus ojos que siempre mostraban esa calidez ahora solo eran bloques de hielo. **

**Inuyasha volteo a verla solo un instante pero la vio así como si estuviera viendo una pared.**

**Kagome se petrifico al ver que lo que una vez fue calidez ahora no era más que frialdad.**

**Kagome quiero que tú seas mí madrina en mi boda – dijo kikyo.**

**¿Boda? – dijo kagome sin entender.**

**Si, yo y InuYasha nos vamos a casar – dijo kikyo sonriendo.**

**Kagome juro que su corazón se detuvo. ¿Se van a casar? **

**Kikyo disfruto ver como pequeños rastros de lágrimas se formaban dolorosamente en los ojos de kagome. Pero ella aun quería verla sufrir más. **

**Kikyo galo a inuyasha a su nivel y (que dios me perdone) lo beso apasionadamente.**

**El dolor en el corazón de kagome no podía ser mayor pero este dolor era mucho mas profundo que cualquier herida este era el dolor del olvido. El la había olvidado.**

**Disculpen pero estaré en mi cuarto – dijo kagome casi sin voz. No iba a darle en gusto a kikyo de verla sufrir.**

**Ella corrió sin de tenerse asta su cuarto el dolor de su herida no se comparaba al de su corazón.**

**Ella se encerró en su cuarto.**

**InuYasha...- dijo kagome, recordando el beso.**

**¿Tan poco significaba nuestro amor para ti? ¿Tan fácilmente me...olvidaste? ¿Por qué, por que dios mió? ¿Es mi destino sufrir? ¿Acaso es mi destino estar...sola? – todos estos pensamiento atormentaban el alma de kagome mientras se sumergía cada vez mas en la oscuridad.**

**Los siguientes días no fueron mejores inuyasha por ordenes de kikyo la trataba muy mal, el corazón de kagome ya no podía mas el saber que el hombre del cual se había enamorado al cual le había entregado su corazón la tratara ahora de esta manera, el inuyasha que alguna vez había conocido había desaparecido y lo peor es que no sabia si algún día volvería.**

**InuYasha amor, por que te fuiste justo ahora que te necesito tanto, justo ahora que necesito de tus ojos, de tus palabras y de tu calor – dijo kagome tirada en una de las esquinas de su cuarto.**

**Inuyasha estaba muy aturdido la mayor parte del tiempo, siempre se encontraba en una eterna lucha dentro de si mismo entre lo que le decía su cerebro y su corazón. Pero todo era culpa de esa niña tonta, kagome, ¿por que esa niña siempre lo graba hacerlo sentir mal? Siempre que la insultaba y sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas su corazón se lo reprochaba pero ¿Por qué? Ella no era mas que una arrimada de su prometida pero aun así le dolía lastimarla.**

**En la cena kikyo disfrutaba mucho estar cerca de inuyasha casi estaba todo el tiempo encima de el y aun que el realmente lo intentaba no podía dar una sonrisa verdadera.**

**Para kagome las cenas eran una tortura verlos asi era mas de lo que ella podía soportar pero siempre se esperaba a llegar a su cuarto para llorar toda la noche. **

**Esa noche como todas las anteriores kikyo restregaba en la cara de kagome su matrimonio con InuYasha.**

**Pues si amor, dime de que color quieres que sean los manteles de la boda – dijo kikyo sonriendo con su sonrisa fría.**

**Como tú quieras – dijo inuyasha simplemente.**

**Vamos amor quiero que también opines, después de todo también es tu boda – dijo kikyo.**

**Que tal rojos – dijo inuyasha.**

**Me parece perfecto, por cierto kagome quiero que me acompañes mañana - dijo kikyo con la sonrisa más grande de toda la noche.**

**¿A dónde? – dijo kagome.**

**Quiero ir a probarme mi vestido de bodas – dijo kikyo.**

**El corazón de kagome se izo de repente muy pesado.**

**Esta bien...- dijo kagome que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de ocultar las lágrimas que se comenzaban a formar en sus ojos.**

**InuYasha amor dime no estas emocionado ya casi es el dia de nuestra boda – dijo kikyo mirándolo.**

**Si lo estoy – dijo InuYasha viéndola.**

**Kikyo se acerco lentamente y lo beso mientras que inuyasha se dedico a corresponder el beso.**

**Ya no podía mas kagome tenía que salir de ahí.**

**Disculpen pero estoy muy cansada, me voy a mi cuarto – dijo kagome saliendo rápidamente de ahí.**

**Inuyasha no puedo evitar de nuevo ese dolor en su corazón cuando la vio partir de esa manera.**

**Kagome se encontraba en una de las muchas bibliotecas del castillo leyendo un libro para que por lo menos un instante pudiera olvidar el infierno en que su vida se había convertido. **

**Todo iba muy bien pero fue cuando inuyasha llego entro como siempre sigilosamente por la puerta de atrás.**

**Kagome de inmediato quiso ir se no podía soportar estar en la misma habitación que el pero como tenia su cabeza agachada no vio cuando el se movió y ella choco con el.**

**Di...disculpa – dijo kagome.**

**Inuyasha de inmediato la trato mal y la empujo pero el no mido su fuerza y kagome callo por unos escalones.**

**Ella de repente sintió un dolor en su corazón la herida de su pecho se había abierto con el impacto de la caída.**

**Un poco de sangre se comenzó a ver en la ropa de kagome.**

**InuYasha no supo lo que le paso pero su corazón tomo control total de su cuerpo. **

**El no se dio cuenta como fue que llego al lado de kagome.**

**Kagome se sorprendió cuando sintió la mano de inuyasha en su hombro. Cuando lo voltio a verlo un escalofrió la recorrió.**

**A pesar de que no podía ver bien debió a que el dolor le había nublado la vista ella pudo verlo una vez mas los tiernos ojos de inuyasha los ojos de los cuales ella se había enamorado.**

**¿Inu...yasha? – dijo kagome antes de que se desmayara.**

**Inuyasha la llevo a su cuarto no tenia ni la menor idea del por que el no tenia ninguna responsabilidad.**

**Pero su corazón lo hubiera matado si la dejaba.**

**Después de que la dejo llamo a una enfermera.**

**¿Por qué me ase sentir así? Es como si su dolor fuera el mió? ¿Pero por que? ¿Quién es esa niña que ase que mi corazón duela tanto? Sobre todo cando no estoy con ella.**

**¿Kagome quien eres? – dijo InuYasha.**

**Kagome despertó aun con el dolor.**

**Que fue lo que me paso – se pregunto kagome.**

**Fue cuando recordó lo ocurrido la cena, la biblioteca y la caída, y de repente lo recordó.**

**Sus ojos – dijo kagome.**

**Cambiaron por un ínstate, no se si fue mi imaginación pero por un momento volvió a ser mi inuyasha – dijo kagome llena de una nueva esperanza.**

**Gracias a todos por la espera y a kagome177 por que ella me ayudo a subir este capitulo.**


	14. entre el corazón y la razón

Hola a todos, mil gracias por los reviews nunca pensé llegar a tanto, no iba a escribir muy pronto pero digamos que cierta fan y amiga mía me dijo que vendría a México y me mataría mientras durmiera si no me apuraba a escribir así que debido al nuevo incentivo aquí tienen el capitulo 14.

Inucat.

Capitulo 14.

Entre el corazón y la razón

Kagome aun se encontraba en su cama habían pasado dos días desde lo ocurrido y en todo ese tiempo no había dejado de pensar en los ojos de inuyasha.

"cambiaron, por un instante, pero volvió a ser mi inuyasha"

Kagome se recupero aun más rápido debido a eso, el solo pensar que había una pequeña pero existente esperanza de que inuyasha volviera a ser el de antes.

Kagome ya cansada de estar en cama decidió ir al jardín asía mucho tiempo que no salía y su color comenzada a palidecer.

Inuyasha estaba en su cuarto que estaba en una de las torres.

Desde arriba vio como la pequeña forma de kagome cruzaba el jardín.

¿Qué ase parada la herida que tenía era bastante grande? – pensó InuYasha, pero claro a mi que me importa.

Pero a pesar de este pensamiento inuyasha no pudo quitar la vista de ella, su entupido corazón no se lo permitía aun que su cerebro recordaba a kikyo y le decía que el la amaba, ¿o no?

Kagome sonrió por primera vez en lo que parecían años pero es que no lo podía evitar estaba feliz por que inuyasha por un instante regreso, tal vez lo imagino o fue una ilusión que le causo el dolor pero aun así la esperanza brillaba una vez mas en su corazón.

InuYasha la vio sonreír se bella tan hermosa nunca la había visto sonreír pero parecía que esa sonrisa traía un calido sentimiento así corazón aun que no sabia la razón del por que.

Sin darse cuenta inuyasha sonrió y en ese instante kikyo entro y lo vio sonriendo.

¿Por qué tan feliz inuyasha? – dijo kikyo fríamente.

No se de que hablas – dijo inuyasha al mismo tiempo que su rostro tomo esa expresión dura que tenia antes.

Bueno, solo quería venir a saludarte – dijo kikyo.

Ella se acerco a el y lo beso apasionadamente (me doy asco) y lo abrazo por el cuello para profundizar el beso.

InuYasha la besaba (me doy mas asco), realmente quería a kikyo era su prometida y todo eso pero no entendía por que kagome que no tenia nada que ver con kikyo, atrapaba tanto su corazón.

Kagome...

Kikyo sintió claramente la ausencia de InuYasha, el no esta ay esta pensado en otra cosa, ¿pero en que?

Kikyo se separo y miro a donde InuYasha estaba mirando cuando ella entro. Su ira la atravesó. Kagome tenías que  
ser tú.

Tengo que irme te veo después – dijo kikyo.

Inuyasha no se despidió simplemente regreso a lo que estaba asiendo antes de que kikyo entrara.

Kikyo camino con paso firme asía al jardín cuando llego ahí miro a kagome con ojos llenos de rencor.

"¡tu!" – grito kikyo.

Kagome se paro de donde estaba y la miro sorprendida.

Kikyo se acerco a ella y se arrojo sobre ella. Kagome grito mientras caía.

¿Kikyo que ases? Suéltame – grito kagome.

Kikyo se vuelto loca solo quería destrozar a kagome en mil pedazos inuyasha las vio pelear desde su torre y corrió como loco asta el jardín para detenerlas.

"!kikyo ¡" - grito inuyasha tratando de separarlas .

Déjame, ¿esa huérfana ha estado coqueteándote verdad? ¿Por eso la defiendes? – dijo kikyo.

Inuyasha tomo sus manos y la atrapo entre sus brazos.

Kikyo, por favor esa huérfana no me a coqueteado y aun que lo hubiera echo no le aria caso solo te...solo te quiero a...ti, por eso nos vamos a casar – dijo inuyasha con dificultad esperando a que kikyo creyera en sus palabras, pero por que sentía eso, era verdad la quería y por eso se iba a casar con ella ¿o no?

Las palabras de inuyasha la tranquilizaron pero aun así quería arrancarle la cabeza kagome.

Kagome estaba en el suelo respirando con dificultad y sus manos estaban en su cuello donde tenía la marca de unas manos que querían acabar con ella.

Inuyasha con dificultad de se llevo a kikyo de ahí, kagome después de recuperarse un poco decidió regresar a su cuarto pero su animo era total mente opuesto al que tenia cuando se fue.

"el la quiere" - pensó con el corazón destrozado kagome, "por eso se va a casar con ella"

Cuando kagome entro al comedor para la comida de medio día vio a kikyo y la reina platicando en secreto, desde que estaba ahí nunca la había visto.

Inuyasha la vio entrar pero de inmediato se concentro en su comida no quería que se iniciara otra pelea por los locos celos de kikyo.

Kagome comía en silencio aun recordaba todo lo ocurrido en la mañana kikyo para su sorpresa se sentó junto a inuyasha con una sonrisa.

Kagome – dijo la reina.

Kagome volteo a verla.

Si su majestad – dijo ella.

La reina la vio como s estuviera viendo solo basura pero kagome que desde niña había tenido que vivir con ella ya estaba acostumbrada.

Quiero informarte que e decidido apresurar la elección de tu futuro esposo, esta misma noche todo quedara arreglado y con suerte en la cena lo conocerás – dijo la reina mirando a kikyo que ahora tenia una amplia sonrisa.

"¿Qué?, no yo no quiero casarme con un completo extraño además su majestad no me consulto sobre esa decisión – dijo kagome parándose de la silla indignada.

"¿quien te as creído niña tonta?, en esta decisión tu no tienes opinión, te casaras con el que mas me parezca y mas me pague dinero, así que cállate antes de que te haga ir a las celdas del palacio por hablarme de esa manera – dijo la reina.

Kagome no aceptando eso prefiere retirarse de ahí sabia que en cualquier momento ella explotaría y aun recordaba demasiado bien las celdas del palacio de cuando era pequeña como para querer ir.

Con su permiso, me voy a mi cuarto – dijo kagome.

Inuyasha no se dio cuenta de que tenia su mano derecha aferrada a la silla, acaso era por que le molestaba la idea de que kagome se casara, no, eso no tenia por que importarle, ¿verdad?, no tenia que ser otra cosa. Inuyasha así se engaño así mismo pero si creía que eso era el fin de ese sentimiento estaba muy equivocado.

Esa noche en la cena la reina obligo a kagome a ponerse un vestido muy escotado para la ocasión.

Ella solo quería que todo terminara, tan solo quería escapar de todo y de todos.

Cuando kagome entro e InuYasha la vio casi se cae de su silla.

Ese vestido asía denotar todo su cuerpo aun que kagome se sentía incomoda en el.

Le costo todo su auto control a inuyasha para no quedarse mirando a kagome pero sabia que kikyo los mataría a los dos si lo descubría, esperen un momento ¿desde cuando el quería verla? ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?, de inmediato inuyasha sacudió su cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos aun que realmente no funciono muy bien.

La reina entro seguida de un hombre ya de edad aun que todavía se veía joven, el hombre de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color traía un sonrisa aun que si se lo preguntaras a kagome el no era del tipo en el cual se pudiera confiar.

"Princesa kagome, yo soy el rey naraku su prometido"

Kagome se paro de silla y le extendió su mano, naraku al tomarla la galo asía el, kagome callo entre sus brazos.

La sangre de inuyasha comenzó a hervir, demonios, por que esa niña tonta cusa tantas cosas en mí – pensó InuYasha.

Kagome de inmediato se levanto y se sentó en su silla mientras que naraku se sentó muy cerca de ella.

Kagome te felicito a ti y a tu futuro esposo – dijo kikyo.

Kagome no dijo nada tan solo se quedo en su silla esperando a que todo esto fuera una ilusión un mal sueño aun que sabia que no lo era.

Y ustedes también se van a casar pronto verdad creo que justo después de nosotros – dijo naraku.

Si así es, verdad inuyasha – dijo kikyo abrazándolo.

Si kikyo – dijo inuyasha tratando de parecer emocionado.

Y tu amor, para cuando quieres que sea la boda – dijo naraku

Yo...no quiero casarme – dijo kagome con la poca voz que tenia.

Naraku se paro de su silla lentamente y miro a kagome, si que ella pudiera evitarlo el la saco de su silla abrazándola y el beso su mejilla para después susurrarle al oído.

Kagome, serás mía y no ahí nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo esta será mi venganza contra InuYasha.

Tus eres...el rey contra el cual InuYasha luchaba antes de que nos conociéramos – dijo kagome.

Así es – dijo naraku.

Kagome volteo a ver a InuYasha con ojos llenos de temor por el.

Inuyasha mientras tanto se quedo petrificado primero ante lo que iso naraku y después por la manera en que kagome lo miraba.

Pasa algo – dijo la reina.

No, para nada su majestad es que mi prometida esta un poco nerviosa por la boda – dijo naraku.

Por alguna razón inuyasha sentía que no podía mas, ver a naraku abrazarla, tocar, acariciarla era algo que no podía ver por mucho mas tiempo, simplemente era insoportable y lo peor no era eso, si no que el quería ser el que le diera todas esa carisias a kagome.

Pero demonios que era lo que le ocurría, kagome lo estaba volviendo loco, todo en ella le gritaba que fuera y la abrazara en vez de naraku que acariciara sus mejillas sonrojadas, que la besara locamente, no, no podía, no debía pero aun así el deseo de hacerlo no se iba en su mente.

El la miro directamente a los ojos sin que nadie mas se diera cuenta, kagome lo miraba con sus ojos canela sorprendida.

El tenia que hacer algo ya no podía soportar el deseo que llevaba por dentro. Tenia que saber de que era lo que sentía por kikyo y lo que sentía por kagome. Así que inuyasha ideo un plan esa misma noche descubriría todos los secretos de kagome.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad la cena termino, kagome estaba muy preocupada naraku era el enemigo mortal de inuyasha y temía mucho que le hiciera algo sobre todo por que inuyasha no lo recordaba, kagome suponía que todo eso también fue plan de kikyo, como era posible que una persona pudiera causar tanto daño a tantas personas.

En su cuarto ella se quito ese horrible vestido que la reina la había obligado a usar y ya en su cama al igual que todas las noches anteriores kagome pensaba solo en una cosa, "inuyasha".

Inuyasha vio que la luz de la habitación de kikyo se apago al igual que las del resto del palacio ya era tarde en la noche así que el salio de su cuarto y sigilosamente se movía entre las sombras asta que después de cruzar el oscuro castillo llego a la pequeña recamara de kagome.

El la vio en su cama y a pesar de que ya era tarde ella seguía despierta con sus ojos pensativos viendo el techo. "kagome"

Y así como si le hubiera leído la mente ella volteo a ver en dirección asía donde esta el aun que por la oscuridad no podía ver nada.

"quien esta ahí" – dijo kagome asustada.

Inuyasha salio de entre las sombras sus ojos brillando como nunca en la oscuridad.

¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué ases aquí? – dijo kagome sorprendida.

Inuyasha se acerco a kagome y ella solo escuchaba en sus oídos los latidos de su corazón.

Nenecito saber algo, algo que solo tu puedes decirme – dijo inuyasha que estaba ahora mucho mas cerca de kagome.

Ella se paro de su cama caminando asía una pared.

¿Qué quieres de mí? – dijo kagome aun que después se arrepintió de haber preguntado.

Inuyasha antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada ya la tenia acorralada contra la pared, sus rostros a pocos centímetros de distancia.

Quiero que me digas por que mi corazón me duele cuando no estoy contigo – dijo inuyasha presionando mas su cuerpo contra el de ella.

El corazón de kagome latía descostrado en su pecho pero no era nada comparado con lo que le esperaba.

Dime por que...te necesito, por que necesito verme reflejado en tus ojos – dijo inuyasha viéndola directamente a los ojos y esto causo que kagome se estremeciera.

Dime por que...deseo besarte tanto – dijo inuyasha en su oído para después ponerse enfrente de ella, sus narices tocándose, el aliento calido de cada uno en los labios del otro.

Inuyasha solo deseaba hacer esos labios suyos aun que aun no entendía por que.

Y fue cuando los sintió contra los suyos, sus labios le eran tan familiares, su calor le era tan conocido, su dulzura era algo que conocía desde siempre, pero ¿Por qué? Por que todo en ella le era tan conocido.

Inuyasha comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos pero aun presionaba a kagome contra la pared.

Inuyasha besaba a kagome cada vez con más pasión, por que ella podía lograr todo eso en el, kikyo a pesar de ser su prometida jamás lo asía sentir así, jamás asía encender ese fuego que lo consumía por dentro.

¿Quién...eres...kagome? – dijo inuyasha entre besos.

Por que todo en ti me es tan familiar como si te conociera desde siempre – dijo inuyasha en su oído.

Kagome se estremeció entre sus palabras y sus carias,

Pero que le podía decir, como explicarle todo lo ocurrido.

Inuyasha comenzó a besar su cuello dejando pequeños besos por aquí y por aya.

Inuyasha...

El sonrió, su nombre sonaba infinidad de beses mejor cuando salía de sus labios aun que no sabia por que, el no sabia nada solo quería dejar todo lo demás atrás solo concentrarse en ella.

Inuyasha se aserco una vez mas a sus labios que estaban rojos por los rudos besos que el le habia dado.

inuyasha finalmente tenia lo que por tanto tiempo habia deseado pero derrepente hubo un golpe en la puerta del cuarto. kagome e inuyasha se separaron de inmediato. ella corrio a abrir la puerta mientras que inuyasha se escondia de nuevo entre las sonmbras.

cuadno kagome abrio la puerta vio a kikyo con una cara llena de odio.

kagome...dime no has visto a inuyasha - dijo kikyo mirando a dentro del cuarto de kagome.

el corazon de kagome se aselero aun mas de lo que ya estada.

no...desde la cena no lo veo...quisas salio a caminar - dijo kagome rogandole al cielo que kikyo le crellera.

kikyo una vez mas inspecciono el cuarto de kagome.

si...quisas salio a dar una vuelta - dijo kikyo cerrando la puerta del cuarto.

cuando kagome volteo inuyasha estaba en su ventana mirandola.

aun no descubro por que te...nesecito tanto pero pronto regresare a descubrirlo - dijo inuyasha dandole una ultima mirada a kagome antes de saltar por la ventana.

kagome callo al suelo sin poder contenerse mas, ¿que fue lo que ocurrio? ¿ por que inuyasha habia venido a su cuarto? ¿con que razón o con que motivo?

mientrastanto inuyasha esta en un arbol pensando intensamente. ¿que es lo que acabo de hacer? ¿que me posello para hacer todo lo que ise? demonios kagome no deveria causar tantas cosas en mi pero aun asi la nesecito, la nesecito mas de lo que pensaba, pero que ago kikyo es mi prometida y creo que la quiero aun que a estas alturas no estoy seguro, pero aun asi quiero estar con kagome, detesto la idea de que ella se case con ese tipo llamado naraku pero sobre todo quiero hacer sus labios mios otra vez .

"¿que es lo que voy a hacer?"

bueno eso es todo lo siento muchisimo por lo errores de ortografia que pudiera tener este capitulo pero es que para serles sincera, me sali de clases diciendo que estaba emferma para terminarlo asi que por favor disculpenme.

inucat


	15. y te recuerdo asi

Hola todos como están siento con toda el alma estar tardándome tanto en escribir los capítulos pero es que simplemente estoy en blanco se que no es una excusa pero si prometo mejorar, quiero agradecerles a todos los que me an mandado reviews an sido maravillosos, muchísimas gracias.

Inu-cat.

Inuyasha salio corriendo del cuarto de kagome, no sabiendo lo que había acabado de hacer, "que demonios me poseyó para hacer eso para besarla para tenerla tan cerca de mi, aun que me confunde se por que la quiero cerca de mi pero ella, kagome, por que no me rechazo, si se resistió al principio pero después se dejo llevar por mis besos, no lo entiendo acaso ahí algo que yo no sepa".

Todos estos pensamientos atormentaban la joven alma de inuyasha, sin darse cuenta como, llego a un enorme árbol que estaba cerca de un internado como había leído en un letrero. El sintió sin saber por que, seguridad en ese árbol así que decidió descansar y pensar un poco mas acerca de sus sentimiento que por cierto era de las cosas que mas detestaba pensar en.

InuYasha muy metido en su cabeza jamás vio o sintió las presencias de las personas que se acercaban a el.

"InuYasha" –grito una mujer.

Inuyasha volteo a verla, la chica de cabello negro y cola de caballo lo veía sorprendida, por alguna razón inuyasha sentía que la conocía pero porque el jamás había estado aquí ¿verdad?

¿Te conozco? – dijo inuyasha simplemente.

"De que hablas inuyasha no te acuerdas de mi, soy sango"

Inuyasha sintió que ese nombre le traía algún recuerdo muy lejano pero no pudo recordarlo, así que el solo meneo su cabeza.

"y que ahí de miroku" – dijo sango señalando a la persona que estaba junto a ella.

Inuyasha por primera vez se dio cuenta de que alguien mas estaba con ellos, el lo observo pero una vez mas ese recuerdo lejano se mantuvo en la distancia, y así que el meneo la cabeza.

"no lo entiendo ¿que te paso?, dime que sabes que le paso a kagome" – dijo sango muy preocupada por su mejor amiga.

"¿kagome?, como es que la conocen" – dijo inuyasha sin entender nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Eso quiere decir que si la recuerdas a ella, ¿sabes donde esta? – dijo sango sintiendo la esperanza en su corazón.

Claro que la conozco, es la hermanastra de kikyo mi prometida – dijo inuyasha.

La sorpresa fue evidente de inmediato en los rostros de las personas enfrente de el.

¿Tu...tu prometida? – dijo sango.

Como pudiste hacerle eso a kagome, como pudiste lastimarla de esa manera – dijo miroku viéndolo con un profundo enfado.

¿De que hablas?, esa huérfana nunca fue nada mió, no veo por que debería sentir nada por ella – dijo InuYasha bajando del árbol y aterrizando suavemente frente a ellos.

InuYasha ¿que te paso? Por que no nos recuerdas y kagome por que dices que nunca fue nada tú yo, tú la amabas tanto como ella a ti – dijo sango.

Inuyasha no esperaba eso, ¿amarla? ¿Yo la amaba?

De repente un recuerdo salio de la oscuridad.

¡Inuyasha! Siempre estaré contigo – dijo una dulce voz.

Vio una silueta borrosa largos cabellos negros y unos ojos que lo miraban con ternura. ¿Pero de donde la conocía? ¿Quién era esa chica que enternecía su corazón tanto?

La cabeza de inuyasha comenzó a dar vueltas, su respiración se torno agitada y su vista se oscureció mientras se sentía caer al suelo.

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos, se encontraba en una cama suave con un dulce ahora, no sabia por que a pesar de haber recuperado el conocimiento no quería irse de esa dulce calidez que le brindaba el lugar en donde estaba.

¿InuYasha? – dijo miroku.

El volteo a verlo intrigado acerca de donde estaba y de que era lo que había ocurrido.

¿Qué...que me paso? – dijo inuyasha, poniendo su mano derecha detrás de su cabeza para que de esa manera quizás dejara de dar vueltas.

Estábamos hablando en el bosque y de repente te desmayaste – dijo miroku.

InuYasha recordó lo ocurrido pero a la vez también recordó la dulce voz que le hablaba.

Kagome, "es ella quien me habla en mis sueños" – pensó inuyasha.

¿Qué te iso kikyo para que nos olvidaras, para que la olvidaras a ella? – dijo miroku.

No entiendo nada, que es lo que esta ocurriendo aquí, ¿Por qué dicen que yo la amaba?, eso no puede ser verdad, yo quiero a mi prometida tiene que ser así, si no por que me casaría con ella – dijo InuYasha.

Inuyasha, aun que tu no me recuerdes yo soy tu amigo, desde ase mucho tiempo y por eso te digo que no escuches lo que te dice tu cerebro, escucha a tu corazón, el jamás te a mentido – dijo miroku.

Esto no tiene sentido si somos amigos desde ase tanto tiempo por que no te recuerdo – dijo InuYasha confundido, "que era lo que ocurría por que de repente se encontraba con personas que decían conocerlo y mejor aun por que el no podía recordarlos"

En ese momento sango entro seguida de koga.

InuYasha...no se lo que te ocurrió para que no me recuerdes, pero estoy seguro que kikyo tiene que ver con esto – dijo miroku.

Esa desgraciada debió hechizarte no veo otra salida, por que ni puede dejar a kagome en paz – dijo sango que ya se encontraba sentada a lado de miroku.

Perro solo tu puedes dejarte engañar tan fácilmente – dijo koga que estaba detrás de sango y miroku.

InuYasha no sabía por que pero sentía un fuerte deseo de golpear a la persona que acaba de hablar.

No se por que no recuerdo a los demás pero estoy seguro de que no quiero recordarte a ti – dijo InuYasha.

Koga solo se limito a hacerle muecas.

Tenemos que llevarlo con la maestra kaede estoy segura de que ella podrá deshacer el hechizo que kikyo te puso – dijo sango.

En ese momento inuyasha se paro de la cama y lo miro fijamente.

No iré a ver a nadie, no tengo por que creerles puede ser que ustedes sean los que quieren hechizarme, no veo por que deba dudar de mi prometida – dijo inuyasha tratando de irse.

Miroku detuvo a inuyasha antes de que pudiera irse.

Esta bien as lo que quieras pero yo se que tienes muchas dudas acerca de tu pasado muchos sentimientos que no sabes por que los tienes entre otras cosas pero antes de que te vallas dinos a donde se encuentra la señorita kagome – dijo miroku.

Inuyasha lo pensó por un instante pero le respondió.

Ella esta en el palacio del reino – dijo inuyasha.

Y esta bien – pregunto sango.

Si, sobre todo por que se va a casar con naraku – dijo InuYasha con un tono casi inpersibible de amargura.

Una vez mas los rostros de las personas se llenaron de sorpresa pero esta vez también de miedo.

No...kagome – dijo sango sentando se en la silla sin poder sostenerse en pie.

¿Estas seguro? ¿El no ha intentado nada contra ti? – dijo miroku.

Si, los dos se van a casar antes que kikyo y yo y ¿por que debería de tener algo contra mí nunca nos habíamos conocido antes? – dijo InuYasha.

Perro naraku te conoce desde ase mucho tiempo siempre te a odiado casi tanto como yo, pero eso no me importa lo que hagas con tu vida no me preocupa pero como puedes dejar que kagome se case con el estoy casi seguro que solo lo ase por tu culpa – dijo koga muy enojado

No los entiendo, ¿por que según ustedes debería de importarme lo que ella haga o deje de hacer? – dijo InuYasha.

¿Inuyasha...no lo vez? Ella te ama tanto como tu a ella, no quiero ni imaginarme por lo que a tenido que pasar, debe de estar sufriendo mucho – dijo sango desde su silla.

De repente sin aviso previo su corazón le dio una vez más una punzada de dolor. InuYasha sabía que no debería importarle pero su corazón tenía una idea distinta a la suya.

Inuyasha quieres saber la verdad o quieres vivir engañado – dijo miroku.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – dijo InuYasha.

Quieres saber quien eres en realidad o prefieres seguir con la vida que llevas asta ahora – dijo miroku.

Inuyasha no sabía que decir, no podía negar que tenia curiosidad por saber por que tenia los sentimientos que tenia pero también sabia que podía desatar una caja de Pandora si era demasiado curioso.

Esta bien, iré con esa maestra pero si no me agrada me largo – dijo InuYasha.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaban escuchar y sin más demora llegaron hasta la oficina de ella.

¿Sango? ¿Qué pasa? – dijo kaede.

Maestra esto es una emergencia, no sabemos lo que le ocurrió pero inuyasha perdió la memoria, esto es culpa de kikyo ella le dio una pócima pero aun no encontramos la cura creemos que usted nos podría ayudar – dijo sango explicando todo lo mas rápido que podía.

Esta bien pasen los atenderé enseguida – dijo kaede.

Los tres entraron rápido.

Kaede examino a inuyasha, no podía encontrar nada de malo con el asta que...

Creo saber lo que paso aquí – dijo kaede.

Que fue maestra – dijo sango.

Esa poción que kikyo le dio es una muy poderosa solo funciona si la persona que la toma esta dispuesta a olvidar cierto evento o a cierta persona, de esa manera todos los recuerdos relacionados con esa persona o evento desaparecerán de su memoria pero lo sorprendente es que kikyo no solo logro eso si no que logro remplazarlos con otros que ella le introdujo, aun que aun no se muy bien como lo iso – dijo kaede.

Inuyasha aun no creía todo lo que esa gente decía parecía todo parte de una novela, todo era demasiado dramático y triste como para ser verdad.

Que podemos hacer para que la recupere – dijo miroku.

Que yo sepa solo ahí un antídoto ese se encuentra en el reino del norte, tardaran dos días en ir y regresar, en la ciudad de shikon los estará esperando mi nieto shippo el los conducirá asta la sima del monte Dino en donde esta la planta que lo ara recuperar la memoria, lo único es que deben de tener mucho cuido cuando la usen ya que si no se usa con cautela puede causar la muerte del que la tome, solo una cosa mas inuyasha después de tomar la pócima dormirá durante otros dos días ténganlo en cuenta – dijo kaede.

Lo tendremos – dijo sango saliendo junto con los demás de la oficina.

Esa misma noche se fueron, miroku los guiaba todos esos halos viviendo en el norte servirían de algo. InuYasha aun que no muy feliz los siguió por alguna razón su corazón le decía que ese era su lugar pero a la vez le decía que se diera prisa, tenia un mal presentimiento algo terrible ocurriría pronto.

Kagome se encontraba en el comedor con kikyo desde la otra noche en la que inuyasha se escabullo en su cuarto no se le había vuelto a ver y kikyo tenia muchas sospechas sobre ella.

Desde que se había ido todo parecía empeorar no solo su ya terrible relación con kikyo si no también estaba el detalle de su casamiento con naraku, lo detestaba no confiaba en el era un hombre perverso podía sentir las malas vibraciones que emanaban de el.

Solo faltaban tres días para su boda con el y el tiempo parecía ir mas rápido de lo común, sin decir lo preocupada que estaba por InuYasha, temía mucho que algo malo le había ocurrido.

Miroku sango e inuyasha pronto se encontraron con un pequeño niño de pelo anaranjado y ojos verdes.

Hola yo soy shippo mi abuela me pidió que les enseñara el camino

Después de escalar por lo que pareció para siempre finalmente llegaron a la cima y encontraron la planta que resolvería tantos problemas.

Por que no nos quedamos aquí a dormir inuyasha de todas formas tendrá que descansar mucho y así regresamos mañana – dijo sango.

Esa es buena idea – dijo miroku.

Inuyasha aun cuando no le parecía mucho la idea accedió a tomar la pócima aun que de inmediato se arrepintió cuando todo una vez mas se volvió negro.

Miroku y sango cuidaban del ahora durmiente inuyasha mientras pasaban los dos días.

Pero una noticia llegaría a ellos y cambiaria todo para siempre.

Un niño no más gran que shippo estaba repartiendo en la calle principal de shikon unos volantes cuando miroku se acerco a ver que eran, estaba seguro de que su corazón se detuvo por un momento.

Sango mira esto – dijo miroku sonando muy asustado.

Sango al verlo también empalideció.

No puede ser, kagome y naraku se casaran mañana en la noche, miroku que vamos a hacer inuyasha no despertara asta también mañana en la noche y entonces será demasiado tarde – dijo sango.

Lo se pero no ahí nada que podamos hacer para evitarlo solo nos queda esperar y rogarle a buda que inuyasha despierte a tiempo para impedir la boda – dijo miroku.

Pero inuyasha se encontraba muy lejos de ahí, en una tierra de sueños y de pesadillas.

Todo a su alrededor era solo sangre y muerte, corría por todas partes para poder encontrar una salida que aparentemente no existía, no para el, había tantos recuerdos tristes, tanto dolor en su corazón al ver ante sus ojos todos esos recuerdos que lo atormentaban, el rechazo, el odio y la incomprensión parecía lo único que había en su vida.

Pero aun cuando todo a su alrededor era odio el pudo escuchar una voz, una voz muy familiar muy conocida.

¿Inuyasha?...

El volteo a ver a la persona a la que le pertenecía la dulce voz.

Era tan hermosa pero no la recordaba aun que ella le parecía tan familiar no conseguía saber por que.

¿Quién...quien eres? – dijo InuYasha.

Ella le sonrió dulcemente mientras que inuyasha sentía como su corazón que se había vuelto pesado se volvía ligero con solo esa sonrisa.

Ella se acerco y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. De repente toda la sangre, la muerte y el odio que había a su alrededor desaparecieron.

Cuando InuYasha abrió otra vez sus ojos vio que ya no se encontraba en aquel lugar terrible, ahora estaba en un lugar calido que junto con ella le brindaba la paz que su corazón desesperadamente necesitaba.

¿En donde...estoy? – pregunto inuyasha que sin darse cuenta ya había tomado su mano en la suya.

Estas en casa InuYasha, este es tu hogar – dijo ella con otra dulce sonrisa.

¿Mi hogar? – dijo inuyasha.

De repente su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente. Cuando una cascada de recuerdos lo invadieron, pero estos al contrario de los otros eran recuerdo felices.

"**_Hola como te sientes, yo me llamo kagome y tú _**

_**Yo soy InuYasha – dijo simplemente el joven."**_

_Recordaba la primera vez que se vieron como ella lo salvo._

"_**Está bien no me vuelvo a preocupar por ti dijo kagome**_

_**Inuyasha volteó haberla sorprendido, ella... ¿Se preocupa por mi? pensó inuyasha."**_

Recordó todas las veces en las que kagome se preocupo por el

"**_¿Miroku? – dijo inuyasha."_**

Recordaba como poco a poco se había ido llenando de nuevos y viejos amigo, ya no estaba solo tenia los tenia a ellos.

"**_Kagome ciento algo por ti que nunca había sentido antes, ¿me pregunto que será? Con este pensamiento inuyasha cerró la puerta"_**

Inuyasha recordaba la primera vez en la que se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos por kagome estaban cambiando de una amiga a algo más.

"**_Niña que te pasa...que no vez que no soy igual a ti... que acaso no te doy miedo..._**

_**Por supuesto que no – dijo kagome"**_

InuYasha recordó como kagome siempre lo había aceptado por lo que era y nunca había tratado de cambiarlo.

"**_¿Quieres jugar? – dijo inuyasha desafiándola._**

**_Cuando quieras – dijo kagome aceptando el desafió"_**

Inuyasha recordaba todos esos momentos en los que se divirtió con ella con nadie mas había sido tan feliz.

"**_Inuyasha abrazo a kagome dándole la espalda a la criatura mientras sentía como la filosa espada lo atravesaba por un costado, su sangre empezó a corre bañando a kagome con ella."_**

El recordaba todas las beses que temió por la vida de kagome y todas las veces que el arriesgo también su propia vida para proteger la de ella, por que de todas formas sin ella no le importaba vivir

"**_Inuyasha extendió su brazo y lo enrosco en la cintura de kagome y la atrajo asía el, todo fue tan rápido que kagome no pudo ni reaccionar, cuando se dio cuenta inuyasha ya la tenia fuerte mente sujetada de la cintura y la estaba abrazando protectiva mente."_**

Recordó con amor aquella noche en la que durmieron juntos, que seguro y feliz se sentía junto a ella.

_**El la beso, inuyasha beso a kagome.**_

_**Dios mió dime como e podido vivir sin estos labios pensó inuyasha, como el podido vivir sin ella, sin kagome todo este tiempo, me parece imposible. **_

_**Es que son tan dulces, nunca e probado algo más delicioso que esto no quiero volver a separarme de ellos, de ella pensó InuYasha.**_

Inuyasha recordó la primera vez que probó sus labios, ese beso que le robo mientras dormía fue cuando se dio cuenta de que en verdad la amaba.

"**_No lo entiendes, no vez que aun que quisiera no podría alejarme de ti... te necesito como al aire, no podría vivir alejado de ti"_**

Recordó la vez en la que finalmente le declaro sus sentimientos aun no sabia de donde había sacado el valor para hacerlo pero estaba feliz de que hubiera sido así.

"**_Sesshomaru..._**

_**Que crees que as estado asiendo...**_

_**Yo...**_

_**Te enamoraste de ella verdad...**_

_**Si...**_

_**Eres un tonto sabias muy bien a lo que venias y dejaste que tus sentimientos de humano te controlaran, que piensas hacer sabes que es tu obligación...ma...**_

**_No lo digas... se que lo es, pero no puedo, preferiría antes morir que cumplir con eso – dijo InuYasha."_**

Recordó cuando era tan feliz y su pasado regreso a atormentarlo, sabia desde entonces que no podría huir de el.

_**Kagome ya asía en el frió suelo cubierta de sangre proveniente de su pecho.**_

_**Kagome que he hecho – dijo inuyasha mientras se acercaba a ella, la abrazo muy cuidadosamente para no lastimarla más y pudo aun que débil escuchar su corazón, aun estaba viva, su corazón aun no se rendía.**_

InuYasha recordó el dolor que sintió su corazón cuando la vio tirada casi sin vida en el suelo. Después de todo ella era su vida su corazón.

**_Inuyasha te daré el antídoto y una noche más para que estés con ella pero mañana al amanecer tendrás que regresar aquí y tomar una poción – dijo kikyo._**

_**¿De que hablas? ¿Que efecto tendrá esa poción sobre mi? – dijo inuyasha.**_

_**Es una...cosa muy simple...tan solo te ara...olvidar – dijo kikyo con cierta malicia disfrutaba de cada palabra.**_

_**¿Olvidar? – dijo inuyasha.**_

Esa palabra lo iso recordar su triste despedida, como se había partido su corazón por tener que dejarla, a kagome, a su kagome.

¿Cómo es posible que la aya olvidado, a su amiga, a su apoyo, a su único y verdadero amor?

Kagome...

Inuyasha despertó y vio que se encontraba en una pequeña cabaña. Su cabeza aun le dolía mucho pero se comenzaba a sentir mejor

Sango y miroku entraron segundos después.

Inuyasha despertaste – dijo sango.

Sango, ¿Dónde esta kagome? – dijo inuyasha preocupado tenia un mal en su corazón presentimiento y su corazón jamás le había mentido.

Inuyasha tienes que darte prisa kagome...

¿Qué ocurre con ella? Díganmelo ya – grito InuYasha.

Ella se va a casar con naraku en pocas horas tienes que apresurarte e impedirlo – dijo sango.

No – dijo InuYasha. El no tardo ni dos segundos en salir de la cabaña.

Tu vete InuYasha nosotros te alcanzaremos – dijo miroku.

InuYasha se fue un milisegundo después no queriendo esperar, cada ínstate era muy preciado.

Kagome por favor espérame – dijo inuyasha.

Kagome se encontraba en su vestido blanco dentro de poco se tendría que casar con un hombre al cual no amaba sabiendo que la persona a la cual ella quería la había olvidado.

¿Qué tal el capitulo? es el mas largo que he escrito desde ase mucho tiempo, se que esta un poco aburrido pero bueno el próximo será mucho mas interesante.

Inucat


	16. No me importa la vida sin ti

Hola a todos como an sido tan buenos conmigo con todos los reviews que me an dejado e decidido continuar la historia mas pronto. Se que este capitulo les parecerá medio dramático...bueno muy dramático, pero se me ocurrió en clase de lenguaje y fue la mejor manera que vi para continuar la historia.

Capitulo 16:

No me importa la vida sin ti

Kagome se encontraba en su cuarto preparándose para su boda por mas que trataba no podida evitar que las lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos. Kagome solo deseaba despertar y ver que inuyasha estaba a su lado dormido tranquilamente, que todo esto no fue más que un mal sueño, una horrible pesadilla. Pero ella sabia que había una gran diferencia entre lo que deseamos y la realidad.

Inuyasha...

¿Dónde estas? Inuyasha...- dijo kagome en un susurro.

Desearía no haberte conocido así no sufriría tanto – pensó kagome.

No, no es cierto, no cambiaria por nada del mundo haberte tenido conmigo aun que fuera por tan poco tiempo, no me importa que ahora te aya perdido que solo me queda la soledad y el dolor, por que esos momentos que me diste siempre estarán conmigo, tu recuerdo nunca dejara mi corazón – dijo kagome poniendo ambas manos sobre su pecho.

Inuyasha seguía corriendo sin detenerse un instante; no sabia por que pero sentía su corazón pesado así como si este le estuviera diciendo que algo malo pasaría que tenia que llegar con kagome antes de que fuera demasiado tarde; pero ¿tarde para que?

Kagome...espera me, pronto estaré contigo amor – dijo inuyasha acelerando aun mas.

De repente inuyasha ve como dos demonios se acercan a el.

Quítense de mi camino – grito inuyasha, no tengo tiempo para esto.

Lo siento fenómeno pero venimos a matarte – dijo el demonio más grande.

No me hagas reír ustedes no me aran ni cosquillas, no tengo su tiempo así que lárguense – dijo inuyasha.

No lo creo fenómeno - dijo el demonio.

Inuyasha y el demonio empezaron un batalla, el demonio era bastante bueno peleando pero no lo suficiente; inuyasha logro vencerlo fácilmente, estaba a punto de darle el golpe de gracia pero cantes de hacerlo fue sorprendido por la espalda por el otro demonio que le clavo una daga.

Maldito – dijo inuyasha.

De la nada otro demonio salio de entre las sombras.

Hola inuyasha ase tiempo que no nos vemos...

Naraku...

Me alegro de que ya recuerdes quien soy para que sepas quien fue quien te mato – dijo naraku.

Naraku se acerco a inuyasha y este a pesar del dolor lo combatió.

Inuyasha te as vuelto muy poderoso con mas razón tendré que matarte, además de que tengo que darme prisa tengo que llegar a mi boda con mi hermosa kagome – dijo naraku, que sonrió al ver el dolor de inuyasha.

¿Tu kagome? Ella es mi kagome – grito inuyasha.

Ya no lo será cuando tu estés muerto – dijo naraku.

Por lo que pareció una eternidad inuyasha y naraku pelearon pero con cada segundo InuYasha se iba a debilitando, la herida en su espada empeoraba y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

¿Qué pasa inuyasha? ¿Te estas cansando? – dijo naraku con una sonrisa.

No puedo perder ahora, ¡no puedo!, kagome me esta esperando no puedo morir así, no puedo morir ahora que estoy tan cerca de ella – pensó inuyasha.

La respiración de inuyasha se tornaba cada vez mas agitada mientras que su corazón se aceleraba peligrosamente.

Con un movimiento de sus manos naraku llamo a una docena de demonios.

Inuyasha inmediatamente comenzó a pelear con ellos, no eran muy fuertes pero cada vez su cuerpo se debilitaba más y más.

De repente inuyasha sintió una vez mas como una filosa daga atravesaba su costado.

Inuyasha callo al suelo estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre y su visión se volvía borrosa.

Tres demonio lo atacaron el pudo esquivar a dos pero el tercero le causo una gran herida en su hombro.

Inuyasha as peleado muy bien pero ya es hora de que mueras – dijo naraku.

Inuyasha sin poder moverse se quedo así parado sin poder hacer nada. Por que por nada del mundo se iba a arrodillar ante naraku.

No te preocupes inuyasha le diere a kagome que moriste valientemente – dijo naraku, mientras el se acercaba a el e introducía su espada en el pecho de inuyasha.

Kagome...

Perdóname...

Naraku camino lentamente asía la habitación que estaba junto a la suya.

Inuyasha recupero sus recuerdos creo que tu poción no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que el la olvidara pero no te preocupes el ya no esta entre...los vivos – dijo naraku con una pequeña sonrisa.

Cállate, esto es culpa de esa huérfana maldita si ella no hubiera existido esto nunca hubiera pasado – dijo kikyo con todo su odio.

¿Y que vas a hacer al respecto? – dijo naraku.

Voy hacer que esa huérfana se arrepienta de todo lo que me iso - dijo kikyo.

¿Así, que vas hacer? – dijo naraku.

Ya lo veras...pronto esa muerta de habré se reunirá con su amor – dijo kikyo con malicia mientras que en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa.

Kikyo abecés aun me sorprendes...– dijo naraku.

Kagome ya estaba en su vestido, se veía hermosa como toda una princesa. Pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía fingir una sonrisa, aun que toda su vida había tenido que fingir ser feliz cuando en realidad estaba sufriendo por dentro, pero esta vez el dolor era mas grande que nada que hubiera enfrentado en su pasado.

Kikyo entro silenciosamente como una víbora venenosa al cuarto de kagome.

Kagome te vez hermosa para tu boda – dijo kikyo.

Kagome no dijo nada.

¿Por qué tan triste? No me digas que es por que aun no puedes olvidar a inuyasha? – dijo kikyo.

Kagome una vez mas no dijo nada solo se quedo callada mirando el suelo.

Pues es mejor que lo vallas asiendo por que inuyasha jamás regresara – dijo kikyo.

¿Que quieres decir con eso? – dijo kagome.

Kikyo sonrió maliciosamente.

Inuyasha...

Murió...

Kagome estaba segura de que su corazón se detuvo.

No, no es cierto – dijo kagome con lágrimas en los ojos.

¿No me crees? Pues aquí esta la prueba – dijo kikyo entramándole el kimono de inuyasha.

Kagome lo vio y se dio cuenta que era el kimono de inuyasha lleno de sangre y con un gran agujero en donde estaba la parte del corazón.

No...es posible – dijo kagome meneando la cabeza.

Claro que si, el esta muerto kagome...inuyasha murió – dijo kikyo.

Cada una de esas palabras destrozaron el corazón de kagome.

Kagome callo al suelo abrazando fuertemente contra su pecho el kimono rojo de InuYasha. Mientras que su mente gritaba que no era cierto y su corazón se rompían cada vez más sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

Inuyasha...- dijo kagome.

¿Dime como se siente perder al único hombre que as amado? – dijo kikyo.

Kagome no respondió su mente estaba llena de confusión y su corazón lleno de dolor.

Es una lastima kagome quería que el fuera mi esposo pero creo que la vida decidió que no fuera de ninguna de las dos – dijo kikyo.

De repente kagome se vio rodeada de recuerdos de el. La primera vez que lo vio, la primera vez que miro sus ojos, la primera vez que sintió sus labios contra los suyos. Pero todo esto no tenia sentido, inuyasha no la pudo haber dejado así, no pudo.

¿Te duele verdad kagome?, que se siente que una vez mas te dejen sola aquí en este cruel mundo – dijo kikyo.

Kagome por primera vez volteo a verla con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

¿dime como se siente saber que una vez mas te quedaste sin nada, ya no tienes amigos, ya no tienes familia y ahora te quedaste sin la única persona que te a amado, te quedaste sola, kagome estas sola – dijo kikyo.

Sola...

Esta palabra recorrió toda la mente de kagome, estoy sola...ya no tengo nada ni a nadie, es cierto ¿que voy hacer?

Kagome hundió su cabeza en el kimono de inuyasha, tratando de encontrar un poco de consuelo pero no encontró ninguno, tan solo quedaba en aquella tela un poco del aroma de su único amor.

¿Cómo pudiste dejarme?, me lo prometiste inuyasha...dijiste que nunca me dejarías, dijiste que siempre estaríamos juntos...

Kagome no le veo sentido a que sigas viva...ya no tienes nada ni a nadie por que quedarte en este mundo – dijo kikyo.

Las palabras de kikyo hicieron que kagome recordara una noche en la que le decía lo mismo a inuyasha.

**No me importa morir, no tengo nada que me ate a esta vida – dijo kagome.**

**Tienes a tus amigos y...a mí...- dijo inuyasha.**

Kagome recordó que desde entonces se digo a si misma que viviría por sus amigos y...por el.

Pero ahora ya no tenia nada...por que ya no lo tenia el...kikyo tenia razón ya no tenia nada por que vivir...

Kikyo sonrió cuando kagome volteo a verla.

Entonces kagome as decido escapar de esta vida – dijo kikyo

Yo...- dijo kagome, no sabía que hacer no quería ser cobarde y tomar la salida más fácil pero no tenia opción ya no tenia nada que la mantuviera viva.

No me contestes ahora, toma esto – dijo kikyo entregándole un pequeño frasco.

¿Qué es esto? – dijo kagome tomándolo.

Es una poción muy interesante que yo misma ise, cuando alguien la toma quedara en un profundo sueño del cual no podrá despertar nunca y al final el veneno lo matara – dijo kikyo.

Kagome miraba el frasco cautelosamente.

Cuando esta poción es tomada el que lo ase ya no sufre ya no siente ya no piensa solo duerme, no crees que es mejor morir kagome, así podrías estar con el...

Kagome pensó en esto, ¿inuyasha si tomo esto podré estar contigo?

Kikyo sonrió al ver de repente el rostro determinado de kagome.

Bueno te dejo para que lo pienses – dijo kikyo.

Kagome una vez más vio el frasco que tenia en sus manos.

Inuyasha...

Ella abrió el frasco que tenia en sus manos

Amor solo quiero estar contigo...pero aparentemente eso no pasara en esta vida...tomare esto y así quizás estemos juntos al fin en el cielo yo se que algún día volveremos a esta vida y nos volveremos a conocer y nos volveremos a enamorar y entonces finalmente estaremos juntos por siempre amor – dijo kagome que se acerco a su balcón para ver por ultima vez el cielo azul que se tornaba rojizo con el atardecer, para escuchar por ultima vez el cantar de los pájaros y para por ultima vez oler las flores.

Ella tomo el kimono de inuyasha y lo abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho mientras que el veneno se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios.

Inuyasha...

¿Qué les pareció? Lo se soy mala pero no se pierdan el próximo capitulo estará mucho mejor, ¿kagome morirá? ¿Qué paso con InuYasha? Todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo a la misma hora en el mismo canal jjejejeje.


	17. Tu y la desesperación

Hola a todos, ja ja ja me estaba peleando a horita con una tipa que dice que inuyasha beso a kikyo, por dios me suicidaría. Bueno después de este breviario cultural aquí esta el próximo capitulo además de que como a una amiga fanfiction le borro su historia me recordó que debo de poner esto:

Yo no soy dueña de inuyasha en este ni en ningún otro capitulo donde por despistada no lo puse. Jejejejeje

Inucat.

**Capitulo 17**

**Tú y la desesperación**

**_La vida tan solo una ilusión que ase pedazos a mi corazón_**

Inuyasha...

InuYasha...

Inuyasha...

El abrió sus ojos.

¿Donde estoy? – pregunto InuYasha desconcertado.

Y fue cuando recordó que naraku había finalmente logrado tomar su vida.

Cuando vio a su alrededor vio que todo era blanco, un vació total no había nada a su alrededor ni nadie o por lo menos eso creía el.

Inuyasha... - dijo una voz dulce.

Cuando InuYasha volteo a ver a quien le pertenecía la voz no podía creer sus ojos.

Ma...ma... - dijo inuyasha débilmente.

Si hijo soy yo...ase mucho que no nos veíamos – dijo ella.

En ese caso si...si estoy muerto ¿no es así? – dijo InuYasha.

En realidad estas en las puertas del cielo pero aun no as muerto del todo – dijo ella.

No entiendo esa herida que me dio naraku debió de haberme matado – dijo InuYasha.

Si pero aun no puedes morir InuYasha – dijo ella.

¿Por qué no? Estoy arto de la cruel vida, que no me a dado mas que tristezas tan solo quiero descansar y dejar todo atrás – dijo InuYasha mientras era abrazado por su madre.

Lo se pequeño...pero ¿de verdad quieres morir? ¿De verdad no ahí nada que te ate a la vida? ¿Nada...ni nadie?... – dijo ella.

Inuyasha pensó en esto era cierto su vida había sido muy dura pero no podía negar que había sido muy feliz con kagome, ella le había enseñado la alegría de vivir.

Kagome...

Lo vez pequeño ella y mucha gente mas desea que vivas y seas feliz – dijo ella.

Kagome...la amo pero...ella estará mejor sin mi...después de todo soy lo que soy...ella merece algo mejor – dijo InuYasha con tristeza.

¿Mejor sin ti? Inuyasha ella también te ama...y si tú mueres nadie evitara que ella te siga – dijo ella.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué le pasa a kagome? – dijo InuYasha muy preocupado.

Míralo por ti mismo – dijo su madre.

De repente inuyasha pudo ver como una ventana se habría y dentro de ella se encontraba kagome.

Kagome...

Ella estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco, se veía preciosa como siempre. "mi ángel"

Inuyasha se acerco mas a la ventana y pudo ver que ella estaba llorando las lagrimas llenaban sus ojos y el corazón de inuyasha no podía dolerle mas, verla así era demasiado.

InuYasha...

¿Dónde estas? Inuyasha...- dijo kagome en un susurro.

Más lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar sentir aun mas dolor en su corazón ella también lo extrañaba como el a ella.

Después inuyasha vio como kikyo entraba en la habitación de kagome.

Kagome te vez hermosa para tu boda – dijo kikyo.

El vio como kagome no decía nada solo se quedaba callada.

¿Por qué tan triste? No me digas que es por que aun no puedes olvidar a inuyasha? – dijo kikyo.

Inuyasha miraba esto sin saber que decir viendo como kagome se quedaba callada una vez más.

Pues es mejor que lo vallas asiendo por que inuyasha jamás regresara – dijo kikyo.

¿Que quieres decir con eso? – dijo kagome.

Inuyasha vio con temor la sonrisa maliciosa que se formaba en los labios de kikyo.

Inuyasha...

Murió...

Inuyasha vio como el rostro de kagome se lleno de dolor

No, no es cierto – dijo kagome con lágrimas en los ojos.

¿No me crees? Pues aquí esta la prueba – dijo kikyo entramándole el kimono de inuyasha.

El vio como kikyo le entregaba parte de su kimono y como los ojos de kagome se llenaban de un profundo dolor que asía que su alma se partiera en dos.

No...es posible – dijo kagome meneando la cabeza.

Claro que si, el esta muerto kagome...inuyasha murió – dijo kikyo.

Maldita, ¿Cómo puede disfrutar viendo el dolor de los demás?

Pero todo el dolor que inuyasha sintió no era nada comparado con verla caer al suelo por el dolor, por un dolor que el había causado mientras que abrazaba su kimono que parecía ser para ella como una línea de vida.

Inuyasha...- dijo kagome.

¿Dime como se siente perder al único hombre que as amado? – dijo kikyo.

Kagome...no me as perdí...do- inuyasha no termino ya que sabia que quizás si era así ¿pero que podía hacer?

Es una lastima kagome quería que el fuera mi esposo pero creo que la vida decidió que no fuera de ninguna de las dos – dijo kikyo.

Todo el ser de inuyasha se lleno de furia todo esto era su culpa, ¿Por qué no pudo habernos dejados ser felices? Maldita.

¿Te duele verdad kagome?, que se siente que una vez mas te dejen sola aquí en este cruel mundo – dijo kikyo.

Inuyasha juraba que su corazón se partía mas cada instante sobre todo cuando vio los ojos de kagome que parecían mirarlo a el, llenos de dolor, de soledad, de una total amargura. Eso no debía de ser, los ojos de kagome son alegres y llenos de amor pensó InuYasha.

Kagome no le veo sentido a que sigas viva...ya no tienes nada ni a nadie por que quedarte en este mundo – dijo kikyo.

Esas palabras de kikyo recorrieron a inuyasha.

Mama ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – dijo InuYasha preocupado.

Ella lo vio y tomo un poco de aire antes de contestar.

Kikyo quiere que...kagome....

Dime por favor...- suplico InuYasha.

Ella quiere que kagome muera al igual que tu – dijo ella.

No...

Inuyasha...

No, no puedo permitirlo...mama...yo...yo la amo – dijo InuYasha aforrándose a su madre.

¿Eso quiere decir que quieres vivir? – dijo ella.

Si...tengo que hacer algo...no puedo verla...verla morir...por favor mama ayúdame – dijo InuYasha.

Claro que si...no sabes cuanto me alegro de que ayas encontrado alguien a quien amar y que te ame – dijo ella.

Ella lo guió asta una puerta de color rosado.

¿Rosada? – dijo inuyasha.

Ella sonrió.

Si, la vida es color de rosa después de todo – dijo ella.

Ella abrió la puerta y una luz segadora paso por la puerta.

InuYasha – dijo ella con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

Mama...no llores – dijo InuYasha abrazándola.

Son lágrimas de alegría hijo, no sabes lo feliz que me ase saber que una vez más voy a poder darte vida...pero quiero que me prometas algo – dijo ella sonriendo.

¿Qué es? – dijo InuYasha.

No deseo otra cosa mas que seas feliz por eso quiero que me prometas que aras todo lo que este en tu poder para lograrlo, se feliz hijo, se feliz junto a ella y a mis nietos – dijo ella sonriendo.

InuYasha por dios que no esperaba eso pero también sonrió.

Te lo prometo mama, yo la are feliz y se muy bien que ella también me ara muy feliz – dijo InuYasha abrazando a su madre por ultima vez.

No lo olvides hijo mió...debes de darte prisa para llegar junto a ella antes...antes de que sea...tarde – dijo ella.

Lo se mama, no te fallare – dijo InuYasha mientras cruzaba el umbral asía la vida.

Asta luego InuYasha...

Mama...

Inuyasha sintió como el alma regreso a su cuerpo y este se llenaba de energía una vez más.

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos, respirando rápidamente como si fuera la primera vez.

Sintió como la herida en su corazón aun le dolía pero estaba sanando.

Gracias mama...

Inuyasha de inmediato se paro corriendo lo más rápido que podía para poder llegar con su amada.

Kagome por favor...te lo suplico espérame – dijo inuyasha mientras atravesaba el bosque a toda velocidad.

Kagome miraba el cielo azul por última vez.

Inuyasha llego al palacio en tiempo record.

Y fue cuando vio a kagome en el balcón de su cuarto aun con su vestido blanco.

Pero justo cuando lo iba a ver ella volteo una vez más su rostro así su cuarto.

Inuyasha temía lo peor si que se apresuraba cada vez más.

Amor solo quiero estar contigo...pero aparentemente eso no pasara en esta vida...tomare esto y así quizás estemos juntos al fin en el cielo yo se que algún día volveremos a esta vida y nos volveremos a conocer y nos volveremos a enamorar y entonces finalmente estaremos juntos por siempre amor – dijo kagome.

El veneno se acercaba peligrosamente a su boca.

Inuyasha entra en ese momento y ve como unas gotas comienzan a caer a la boca de kagome.

Kagome Noooooooo – grito inuyasha.

Kagome volteo a verlo y de inmediato soltó el veneno pero ya unas gotas habían logrado pasar por su garganta.

Kagome comenzó a caer por el veneno, aun que fue muy poco era muy poderoso.

Inuyasha a abrazo entre sus brazos.

Kagome...

Inuyasha estas vivo – dijo kagome sonriendo.

InuYasha sonrió pensó que nunca volvería a ver esa sonrisa.

Si...discúlpame todo esto es mi culpa, fui demasiado débil y por eso saliste lastimada muchas veces y todo por mí culpa kagome, no merezco ni tu perdón – dijo InuYasha.

No digas eso inuyasha, yo...yo te amo y por ese simple echo no tengo nada que perdonarte – dijo kagome acariciando la mejilla de su amado.

Kagome...

Inuyasha estaba demasiado preocupado por su amor que no se dio cuenta cuando los guardias entraron.

Cuando se dio la vuelta vio a una docena de ellos y junto a estos estaba naraku.

InuYasha se paro con kagome en sus brazos.

Inuyasha de verdad eres más difícil de matar que una cucaracha – dijo naraku.

Naraku maldito – dijo InuYasha.

Kagome tomo su brazo, InuYasha la vio primero seria curar a kagome después podría acabar con ese maldito.

Inuyasha corrió asía la ventana evadiendo las flechas.

Te vas tan pronto – pregunto naraku.

Después terminaremos esto ahora tengo cosas mas importantes que atender – dijo InuYasha.

Inuyasha salio lo mas rápido que podía rumbo a la aldea en la que se encontraban miroku y sango.

Te extrañe...mucho inuyasha – dijo kagome sonriendo débilmente.

Tú no sabes cuanto te extrañe yo a ti, era horrible kagome, viendo como mi cuerpo era manipulado por kikyo y ver como te lastimaba – dijo InuYasha besado su mejilla.

Te amo tanto kagome, no se que aria si te fueras de mi lado – dijo inuyasha.

LEAN ESTO ES SUPER IMPORTANTE

Sorry perdónenme la vida, pero no se como continuar esto así que mientras pienso lo dejo así, aun que no me niego a las sugerencias.

(En realidad las pido agritos)

Ahora un favor enorme bueno dos. El primero que tiene que ver con esta historia es que si me ayudan a llegar a los 100 reviews les prometo no se todavía como pero les pondré un lemmon para celebrar!!! (¿por que siento que me estoy metiendo en camisa de 11 varas?)

El segundo favor es este en los próximos días voy a publicar mi nueva historia!!! No lo iba hacer asta que terminara esta pero todos me la pedían, así que por favor léanla o moriré de una decepción si esta historia les pareció buena la otra les va a encantar!!!

ok el summary como a muchos les pasa esta espantoso pero bueno aqui va:

Se trata de que inuyasha y kagome son mejores amigos desde que era pequeño pero en secreto ya que el padre de kagome un político muy importante en el mundo se lo prohibió. Y así inuyasha y kagome se ven cada noche en su cuarto asta que un día su padre se entera y la amenaza con que se la llevara lejos para que nunca más vuelva a ver a InuYasha. Kagome se lo dice a el e inuyasha le propone una locura...

"kagome...ven conmigo...escapémonos juntos...recorramos el mundo como siempre soñamos que lo arriamos, solo tu y yo" – dijo InuYasha.

Y sin saber por estas palabras inuyasha y kagome vivirán las mayores aventuras de sus vidas. Visitando la muralla china, la ciudad prohibid asiendo guerras de agua, Rusia en donde InuYasha le enseñara a kagome a patinar sobre el hielo, visitan la india, Europa y África ala vez que escapan del padre de kagome aun que para ellos dos es solo una parte mas de su aventura.

A lo largo de su travesía, conocen amigos, enemigos y rivales en el amor.

Esta llena de aventuras y amor y claro DRAMA, después de todo soy "La Reina del Drama" jejeejejeje sin decir que la trama esta buenísima se los juro se van a enamorar de esta historia!!!

Atentamente, inu-cat


	18. wola a todos

OK, lo prometo!

Publicare mi próximo capitulo del deseo de los dos en dos semanas! El domingo 16 estará aquí

Solo por que una personita me pidió que la continuara ajajaja

es que se me acabaron las ideas y lo deje y pasaron dias, semanas meses ustedes entienden.

Mientras tanto lean este poema que ice cuando no tenia nada que hacer bueno quizás poner atención al maestro pero eso no importa.

inu y todo eso no es mio

este poema SI es MIO yo lo ise y sera mio por toda la eternidad hasta el final de los tiempos y todabia aun mas.

**_Soy tu incondicional:_**

_**Puede que nunca tenga su amor**_

_**Puede que al final solo me quede el dolor**_

_**Puede que nunca me vea como a ti**_

_**Puede que sufra por que no esta aquí**_

_**Puede que solo me vea como amiga**_

_**Puede que así dios me castiga**_

_**Puede que en las noches solo quiera llorar**_

_**Puede que me duela verlo marchar**_

_**Puede que yo sea quien lo comprenda **_

**_Puede que sea mi amor el que lo entienda_**

_**Puede que yo nunca jamás lo abandone**_

_**Puede que yo sea quien le perdone**_

_**Puede que le entregue todo por nada**_

_**Puede que sea por estar enamorada **_

_**Puede que esto a el no le interese**_

_**Puede que para el su amor tu mereces**_

**_Puede que esto mi alma no lo soporte _**

**_Puede que a mi aun así no me importe _**

_**Puede que el mundo se quiera acabar **_

_**Puede que cielo se quiera ocultar**_

_**Puede que el sol no quiera salir**_

_**Puede que todo pueda ocurrir**_

**_Puede que mañana amanezca sin vida_**

_**Puede que muera por estar herida**_

**_Puede que morir por ti no tenga sentido_**

**_Puede que sea ese mi último cometido_**

**_Puede que tú seas mi razón de vivir_**

**_Puede que tú seas mi razón de existir_**

_**Puede que te quiera aun que tú la prefieras**_

**_Puede que te ame aun que a ella la quieras…_**


	19. la guerra

wola ase años que no nos vemos literalmente desde el 2004 pueden creer que esta historia ya tiene todo 1 añito en aqui wow me siento grande, todo un año.

inucat aqui esta mi nuevo capitulo jajajajjajaj no esperen gran cosa asta el proximo pero si esta interesante jejejeje

ahhhhhhh casi se me olvida quiero agradecer a esta personas por motivarme a seguir con esta historia

hikaru kaylu

Linli-chan (fue a la UNICA que le gusto mi poema ñ-ñ)

Lara-chan

serena tsukino chiba

Megami Mars (y en especial a ella que fue la que mas me apuro jejeje)

Capitulo 19.

LA BATALLA POR USTEDES ( mas bien va a hacer el nombre del proximo capitulo)

Habían pasado ya 5 meses desde que inuyasha y kagome se habían  
entregado el uno al otro, pero la situación en la que estaban era  
totalmente distinta.

Los dos se encontraban ahora en un terrible peligro, la reina había  
muerto y kikyo había usurpado el trono que le pertenecía a kagome, a la vez que se había unido con naraku para matarlos a los dos.

Pero inuyasha durante todo este tiempo había comenzado una revolución en contra de ellos y había logrado reunir a una gran cantidad de soldados formando un fuerte ejército.

Mañana mismo se irían a la guerra sin cuartel que probablemente  
mataría a mas de la mitad pero para todos ellos eso no importaba ya  
que era mas importante liberar a sus familias y ellos mismos del  
tirano que los acosaba que perder su vida.

Inuyasha y kagome cenaron esa noche junto con todos los demás pero la tristeza era evidente en ellos aun que la disimulaban ya que querían que esta cena, su última cena en mucho tiempo fuera feliz.

Kagome¿otra vez no vas a comer bien? Me preocupas, últimamente no comes y estas muy pálida – dijo inuyasha.

Lo siento pero mi estomago no me lo permite – dijo kagome.

Ven come, aun que sea un poco – dijo inuyasha tomando un poco de  
comida en su cuchara y dándosela a kagome.

Esta bien pero solo por que me lo pones así – dijo kagome.

Mientras inuyasha le daba de comer a kagome volteo a ver a sango.

Sango cuando me valla por favor cuida a esta necia y si es necesario  
oblígala a comer – dijo inuyasha.

No te preocupes inuyasha yo me encargare de ella – dijo sango.

La cena ya había terminado y todos se encontraban ahora a fuera  
disfrutando del aire fresco.

Kagome estaba junto a inuyasha en el pasto.

Voy por algo de tomar ¿quieres algo? – dijo kagome

No gracias – dijo inuyasha sonriendo.

Kagome no se sentía bien, y pensaba que con un poco de agua se  
sentiría mucho mejor pero no fue así.

Cuando salio del comedor comenzó a sentirse mareada, camino asía donde Inuyasha estaba apenas si podía ver.

Inu…yasha – dijo kagome antes de caer al suelo inconsciente.

Inuyasha comenzó a preocuparse por kagome ya que así tiempo que se había ido y todavía no regresaba. Así que salio a buscarla.

Cuando la vio finalmente juro que su corazón se había detenido.

De inmediato corrió junto a ella.

Kagome, kagome estas bien – dijo inuyasha mientras la abrazaba.

Ella poco a poco abrió sus ojos.

¿Inuyasha¿Qué me paso? – dijo kagome sin saber lo que había ocurrido.

Te encontré desmayada – dijo inuyasha mientras acariciaba la mejilla  
pálida de kagome.

No se que me paso me comencé a sentir mal y después no recuerdo nada solo verte aquí junto a mi – dijo kagome.

Tienes que ir a ver a kaede esto no me gusta – dijo inuyasha.

No te preocupes tanto, estoy segura que no es nada grave, debe de ser por que estoy muy débil por no comer como tú dijiste – dijo kagome.

Aun así quiero que kaede te revise – dijo inuyasha.

Después de un rato de estar en la cabaña de kaede ella dio su diagnostico.

Mmmmmm será lo que estoy pensando – pensó kaede.

Inuyasha por ahora solo puedo decirte que no es nada grave solo  
necesita descansar y comenzar a alimentarse mejor – dijo kaede.

Que alivio, me asegurare de que kagome tenga todo eso – dijo inuyasha.

Mas tarde en la noche inuyasha y kagome estaban abrazados en su cama, ya era muy tarde.

Inuyasha… - dijo kagome.

¿Qué pasa amor? – dijo inuyasha.

Inuyasha tienes que saber que tienes que regresar, nunca te perdonare si no lo haces – dijo kagome como una niña.

Inuyasha sonrió ante la suplica infantil de su kagome.

Ella comenzó a llorar sobre su pecho e inuyasha alzo su cara con su  
mano para que kagome lo viera a los ojos.

Kagome no hay nada ni nadie que me pueda separar de ti, ni la misma muerte, cuando nos conocimos te jure que nunca te dejaría y esta noche lo vuelvo a hacer – dijo inuyasha.

A la mañana siguiente inuyasha y kagome se desdieron con un beso de anhelo, anhelo por volverse a ver, anhelo por estar junto de nuevo, anhelo por poder besar los labios del otro.

Justo cuando inuyasha esta a punto de desaparecer en el horizonte  
kagome le grito.

Inuyasha lo prometiste, tienes que regresar por que yo siempre estaré aquí esperándote – dijo kagome.

Inuyasha le sonrió a su querida kagome.

Había pasado ya 1 semana desde que inuyasha se había ido a la gran  
batalla contra naraku, durante todo este tiempo kagome no se había  
sentido muy bien. Había tenido mareos y dolores de cabeza.

¿Kagome como te sientes hoy? – dijo sango.

Mejor, aun un poco mareada pero creo que ya se me esta quitando – dijo kagome.

Que bueno inuyasha nunca me perdonaría si algo te pasara sabes cuanto me encargo que te cuidara – dijo sango.

Si lo se – dijo sonriendo débilmente kagome.

Las noticias de la batalla era muy buenas al parecer inuyasha iba  
ganando y eso significaría que pronto regresaría a casa con kagome.

Mas tarde a la hora de la comida kagome no comió mucho y esto preocupo a sango

¿no vas a comer de nuevo? Últimamente no as comido muy bien y eso te va a hacer mucho mal – dijo sango.

Lo se pero no tengo ham… - dijo kagome sin terminar debido a que de repente comenzó a escuchar mucho ruido.

¿De donde viene todo ese ruido? – pregunto kagome.

¿De que hablas? Yo no escucho nada? – dijo sango preocupada por su amiga.

Kagome se paro de su asiento pero solo para caer inconsciente al suelo.

Kagome – grito sango.

Kaede en algo le pasa a kagome – grito sango.

Kagome abrió los ojos pero no se encontraba en donde debería estaba en un campo de batalla radiada de soldados que se enfrentaban unos a otros.

Pero al parecer no notaban su presencia, comenzó a caminar y de pronto se detuvo a lo lejos vio la figura de inuyasha paliando con quien parecía ser naraku.

Inuyasha – grito kagome.

Pero el no la escucho.

Kagome comenzó a correr asía el, vio como naraku lo tiraba al suelo.

Inuyasha volteo a ver a naraku directo a los ojos.

No importa si me matas naraku sabes que perdiste la guerra – dijo inuyasha.

Lo único que siempre había querido había sido matarte pero buscando mi venganza encontré realmente lo que quería, y eso es a tu quería kagome – dijo naraku.

No, eso no, tú jamás la tendrás – dijo inuyasha.

La tendré y ser amia después de que tu mueras – dijo naraku lanzando su espada contra el pecho de InuYasha.

Inuyasha Noooooooo – grito kagome siendo cubierta de sangre, la  
sangre del único hombre al que había amado.

¿Kaede que es lo que le pasa a kagome? – pregunto sango.

No lo había querido decir por que no estaba segura y quería que pasara más tiempo para comprobarlo – dijo kaede.

Y que es lo que tiene – dijo sango.

Ella esta… - dijo kaede sin terminar cuando de repente kagome comenzó a gritar

Ella se despertó agitada.

Kagome, kagome es solo un sueño no te preocupes estas aquí con  
nosotras – dijo sango.

Inuyasha – dijo kagome.

Ella se paro de inmediato y camino hacia la puerta.

¿Kagome a donde vas? – dijo Sango preocupada.

Tengo que ir con el, esta en peligro, tengo que salvarlo – dijo kagome  
tomando un caballo de los establos.

¿De que hablas? – dijo sango.

Tuve una visión sango, el me necesita y no voy a fallarle – dijo  
kagome saliendo de la aldea asía donde se encontraba inuyasha.

Sango tienes que ir detrás de ella, kagome no puede andar sola y menos  
en un campo de batalla en su estado – dijo kaede.

¿A que te refieres con su estado? – dijo sango.

Kagome esta embarazada – dijo kaede.

No puede ser – dijo sango, temiendo lo peor para ella y para su bebe  
ahora que ella se había ido a ese terrible campo de batalla.

Pero es así kagome esta esperando al hijo de inuyasha – dio kaede.

Sango no tardo más que unos minutos para ir en busca de su amiga.

Kaede espéranos aquí, yo espero que todo salga bien y no le pase nada hasta que la encuentre – dijo sango.

Si, cuídate criatura no quiero ver más tragedias – dijo kaede.

Kagome llego en menos tiempo de lo que esperaba y de repente comenzó a ver a su alrededor como las imágenes de su sueño se hacían realidad.

Lo sabia mi sueño fue verdad inuyasha si esta en peligro tengo que  
encontrarlo, yo se que tuve esa visión por que el me esta llamando.

La desesperación comenzó a invadir el alma de kagome al no poder  
encontrar a inuyasha ya que los recuerdos de su visión era confusos.

¿Inuyasha donde estas? - dijo kagome.

De repente ella lo vio tal y como su visión se lo había dicho.

Y comenzó a correr con todo lo que tenia para que esta vez si llegar a tiempo.

Inuyasha volteo a ver a naraku directo a los ojos.

No importa si me matas naraku sabes que perdiste la guerra - dijo inuyasha.

Lo único que siempre había querido había sido matarte pero buscando mi venganza encontré realmente lo que quería, y eso es a tu quería kagome - dijo naraku.

No, eso no, tú jamás la tendrás - dijo inuyasha.

La tendré y ser amia después de que tu mueras - dijo naraku lanzando su espada contra el pecho de InuYasha.

Pero justo en ese momento kagome se puso en medio de los dos y naraku se detuvo apenas unos centímetros antes de que la espada tocara el pecho de kagome

¿Kagome? - dijo inuyasha.

¿Por que no puedes amarme como lo amas a el? - dijo naraku.

Kagome no contesto solo lo continúo viendo a los ojos con desprecio.

¿Tanto lo amas como para dar tu vida por el? - dijo naraku poniendo su espada en el corazón de kagome.

Si - dijo simplemente kagome.

¿Realmente te anteverías a morir por el? – naraku.

Si – dijo de nuevo kagome.

Naraku se enfureció por esto y tomo a kagome llevándosela antes de que inuyasha pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Kagome – grito inuyasha.

Inuyasha al mismo tiempo ya iba detrás de ellos con camino asía el  
castillo en llamas cuando un grito lo detuvo.

Inuyasha - grito sango.

Sango tengo que ir detrás de kagome esta en peligro - dijo InuYasha.

Lo se pero esto también es muy importante - dijo sango.

Que es lo que pasa - pregunto inuyasha.

Es sobre kagome - dijo sango.

Ya dime que es lo que ocurre - dijo inuyasha.

InuYasha ella...kagome esta embarazada - dijo sango.

InuYasha no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Sango estas segura - dijo InuYasha.

Si kaede me lo confirmo - dijo sango.

Inuyasha salio corriendo sin decirle nada más a sango.

Su corazón estaba lleno de angustia ya que ahora sabia que no solo la vida de su amada esta en peligro si no también la vida de su hijo.

ok esto es todo MUY pronto regresare lo prometo

inucat

es que la verdad despues de ese capitulo digamos que se me seco el cerebro...


	20. ustedes ganan

Wola a todos la verdad es que planeaba dejar las historia y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, ustedes saben ser esa autora muy buena pero que desapareció…pero como no he dejado de recibir reviews pidiéndome, rogándome que la siga lo are… las dos la verdad es que no se antes escribía cosas muy románticas y dramáticas por que soñaba con que me pasaran a mi…esa era mi inspiración…pero ahora pues tengo novio y que les puedo decir ya no tengo que imaginar ahora vivo todo eso jejeje… pero les prometo que si es necesario que me meta a una convención de calculo avanzado lo are…( lo que pasa es que normalmente cuando estoy en una lugar muy aburrido sobre todo con alguien platicando sobre algo que no me gusta mi mente comienza a vagabundear por el mundo y me inspiro jejejeje) bueno nos vemos pronto como en unas 2 semanas y media mas o menos jejeje es que bueno voy a ir a ver a mi novio y no tengo tanto tiempo jajajajja

Pero pronto no veremos con la continuación de mis historias y es mas con una nueva apenas la estoy escribiendo pero espero publicarla pronto.

Casi se me olvida en otro asunto, quiero aclarar algunas cosas acerca de un review que recibí ase algún tiempo y la verdad si me molesto solo un poco.

Quiero aclarar que NUNCA EN LA VIDA PERO JAMÁS EN EL UNIVERSO escribí que kagome tenia 5 meses de embarazo! Dije que ya habían pasado 5 meses desde ese día! Nada mas!

Después de eso, pues hubieron muchas otras noches! Y en una de ellas después de unos cuantos meses ella quedo embarazada. Pónganle que tiene 1 o dos meses pero nada mas!

Y repito JAMÁS en la vida dije que tenia 5 meses de embarazo, me considero por lo menos una autora decente como para saber contar!

Disculpen si sueno un poco alterada pero si hay algo en este mundo que no soporto es que me levanten falsos, pueden mentirme, engañarme y traicionarme puedo lidiar con todo eso pero NUNCA que digan que hice, dije, o pensé algo que no hice.

No tengo ningún problema con una critica constructiva después de todo nunca le he dicho nada a nadie cuando me dicen de la gramatica se que tengo que mejorarla y lo he hecho.

No quiero que nadie se tome a mal esto solo queria aclararlo nada mas ahora si me despido jeje

Inu cat


	21. EL GRAN PODER

CAPITULO 20

EL GRAN PODER...

Inuyasha corrió como nunca en su vida por que esta vez no solo peligraba la vida de la persona que mas amaba sino también la de su hijo.

Inuyasha no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para llegar hasta el castillo cuando de repente este comenzó a caerse en pedazos ya que las intensas flamas consumían todo lo que había.

Él golpeo la puerta fuertemente y de inmediato entro en el palacio en llamas.

Kagome resiste – pensó inuyasha.

Lo que no sabia inuyasha era que ella se encontraba inconsciente sobre los brazos de naraku.

Kagome eres tan hermosa…mucho mas hermosa que esa fría mujer…pero ¿Por qué me rechazaste¿Por qué? Yo te pude haber dado el mundo entero…este palacio que ahora se derrumba pudo ser tuyo¿Por qué…Kagome por que me rechazaste? – dijo naraku.

Kagome comenzó en ese momento a recobrar la conciencia.

Inu…yasha – dijo Kagome suavemente a la vez que abría los ojos.

La furia invadió todo el ser de naraku.

Es por el verdad…es por que lo amas – grito naraku.

Kagome trato de liberarse de naraku pero el se negaba a dejarla ir.

Suéltame – dijo Kagome.

Lo único que yo quería era que fueras mía Kagome – dijo naraku mientras besaba la mejilla de Kagome bajando hasta su cuello.

NO – grito Kagome.

Inuyasha se encontraba en una de las largas escaleras del palacio cuando escucho el grito ahogado de Kagome.

El de inmediato comenzó a correr hacia donde lo había oído.

Si…Kagome besame…di que me quieres solo a mi – dijo naraku mientras seguía besándola.

NO…SUELTAME… - grito de nuevo Kagome.

Esta vez inuyasha la escucho.

KAGOME…KAGOME DONDE ESTAS – GRITO INUYASHA.

Ella también lo escucho.

INUYASHA…INUYASHA – grito Kagome desesperada.

Nuevamente el odio recorrió el cuerpo de naraku, el bruscamente tapo los labios de Kagome.

CALLATE no digas su nombre – dijo naraku.

De repente la puerta del cuarto donde estaban comenzó a ser golpeada.

KAGOME… - grito inuyasha.

Ella pudo liberarse de la mano de naraku mientras el estaba distraído con el golpeteo.

INUYASHA…- grito como nunca en su vida.

Naraku nuevamente cubrió sus labios con su mano.

Tonta – dijo naraku.

El con su fuerza la levanto fácilmente y la cargo hasta la ventana sacando una espada y poniéndola sobre su cuello.

Inuyasha finalmente pudo abrir la puerta.

Kagome – dijo inuyasha entrando y viendo la escena.

No te muevas sino quieres que ella muera – dijo naraku.

Inuyasha izo lo que el le pidió.

Déjala ir por favor…yo me quedare aquí…puedes hacer conmigo todo lo que quieras pero a ella déjala ir – dijo inuyasha.

¿Rogándome?... tu el gran inuyasha de verdad debes amarla – dijo naraku riéndose cínicamente.

GUARDIAS…sujétenlo – grito naraku.

5 demonios salieron de la nada y sujetaron fuertemente a inuyasha.

Inuyasha – dijo Kagome.

Arrodillate – dijo naraku simplemente.

Inuyasha no quería pero los guardias lo obligaron.

Así esta mejor – dijo naraku.

Por más que lo intente…no pude quitarte el amor de Kagome – dijo naraku.

El ato las manos de Kagome a la ventana y se acerco a inuyasha.

Sabes no lo entiendo…que tienes tu que la hace amarte – dijo naraku.

El de repente rasgo el brazo de inuyasha de inmediato este comenzó a sangrar.

Inuyasha – grito Kagome.

Lo vez…es débil…- dijo naraku volteándose a ver a Kagome.

Kagome sintió como las lágrimas caían por sus ojos.

Pero aun así lo amas sobre mi – dijo naraku, cortando el otro brazo de inuyasha para luego golpearlo en el estomago.

No – grito Kagome.

Estoy bien no te preocupes – dijo inuyasha tratando de darle una de sus mejores sonrisas.

No te gusta que lo lastime verdad – dijo naraku.

Naraku vuelve a golpear a inuyasha.

No por favor detente – grito Kagome mientras mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Naraku se acerco a ella y la tomo del cuello.

¿Esas lagrimas son por el no es así…? Por que lo amas – dijo naraku.

El la tiro al suelo.

Kagome…maldito ya te dije que a mi me puedes hacer lo que tu quieras pero a ella no la toques – dijo inuyasha mientras trataba de escapar de los hombres que lo sujetaban.

¿Eso te gustaría verdad?...pues no lo are…quizás no pueda jamás quitarte el amor que ella siente por ti…se que ella nunca será mía...y solo me queda algo…- dijo naraku.

El tomo su espada del suelo y la puso en el pecho de Kagome.

Mi venganza…- dijo naraku.

Probablemente muera el día de hoy…pero se que aun que nunca pude tenerla para mi…por lo menos se que mi venganza estará completa cuando tu tampoco la vuelvas a tener en tus brazos – dijo naraku.

NARAKU NO TE ATREVAS – dijo inuyasha.

El comenzó a reírse.

No…no…puedo dejarla morir…a ella y a nuestro bebe – pensó inuyasha.

Naraku comenzó la misma tortura que izo con inuyasha.

Detente – dijo inuyasha que aun que quería no podía evitar que las lagrimas cayeran por su ojos dolorosamente.

No inuyasha…no hasta que aya caído hasta la ultima sangre de su cuerpo – dijo naraku con una sonrisa.

De repente la puerta de la torre se rompió entrando koga y miroku por ella.

Inuyasha utilizo la distracción para librarse de los demonios de naraku y atacarlo, pero naraku también fue rápido y al ver esto de inmediato intento acabar con la vida de Kagome pero inuyasha se avalancha sobre ella abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas protegiéndola con su vida mientras siente como el frió sable lo atraviesa por la espalda…

Inuyasha…- grito Kagome.

Y aun que miroku y koga querían ayudar a sus amigos no podían ya que los demonios no se lo permitían.

De repente naraku ataca a Kagome de nuevo pero inuyasha se interpone de nuevo recibiendo otro terrible golpe el cual no lo soporta y cae sobre kagome pero por el peso ella no puede sostenerlo y los dos caen al suelo.

Inuyasha queda inconsciente y Kagome lo abraza.

Parece que tu protector a muerto…pero no te preocupes pronto te reunirás con el…en el infierno…- dijo naraku.

Pero inuyasha de nuevo se puso frente a Kagome.

¿Aun sigues vivo…? Realmente debes amarla para pararte después de todo esto – dijo naraku.

El al mismo tiempo compenso de nuevo a golpearlo, pero inuyasha no parecía moverse no iba a permitir que el la lastimara.

No naraku detente – grito Kagome.

Pero el no la escucho siguió golpeando a inuyasha despiadadamente.

De repente naraku se cansa y decide terminar con todo eso y una vez mas toma su espada y con un golpe rápido atraviesa de lado el pecho de inuyasha Kagome ve la escena mientras siente como las gotas de sangre tocan su piel…

Así que ella se pone frente a él y lo cuida ahora con su cuerpo…

Inuyasha…Inuyasha por favor contéstame… - dijo suplicante kagome.

Naraku no lo podía creer pero Inuyasha abrió sus ojos y en cuanto vio a kagome sonrió débilmente al igual que ella…

Eres un tonto…sabes – dijo kagome con una que otra lagrima que se escapaba de sus ojos.

Lo se pero soy tu tonto – dijo inuyasha mientras sentía el tierno beso de kagome en su frente.

Naraku enfureció al ver esta escena y tomo a kagome del brazo lanzándola contra la pared.

Inuyasha de inmediato trato de levantarse pero sus fuerzas le fallaron.

Naraku aprovecho esto…él lo tomo del pelo alzando su cuello lo suficiente para que su espada pudiera córtalo…

Kagome reacciono casi de inmediato…

Naraku no te atrevas…- dijo kagome con lágrimas en los ojos.

Kagome si tu me hubieras amado hubiera echo cualquier cosa por ti menos esta…matar a la persona que mas odio en el mundo – dijo naraku.

Kagome sintió la impotencia de no poder ayudarlo.

Soy una inútil…como desearía…como desearía tener el poder para ayudarlo – pensó kagome mientras sentía como sus lágrimas de dolor y desesperación se mezclaban con la sangre de Inuyasha en su piel.

Aquel sentimiento de frustración creció aun mas cuando vio como la sangre otra vez comenzaba a brotar de su piel mientras naraku enterraba a cada segundo la espada en su cuello.

No sabes cuanto voy a disfrutar viéndote morir…- dijo naraku con una torcida sonrisa.

No…no naraku…no te atrevas…- dijo kagome ya no en un tono de suplica pero en uno de advertencia.

Kagome no podía explicarlo de repente sentía un gran poder dentro de ella…

Se paro del suelo donde estaba y con una mirada llena de decisión miro a naraku.

Suéltalo…- dijo kagome asiendo entender que no lo pediría de nuevo.

Pero naraku fue el único en la habitación que no lo izo.

Te lo dije es la única cosa nunca podría darte…así que hazte a la idea – dijo naraku mientras volvía a poner su atención en Inuyasha.

El estaba listo para dar el golpe de gracia cuando todo quedo en silencio…

………………………………………

Bueno eso es todo por ahora nos vemos en tres meces…

atte.: inucat

Jajajajaj

No es broma…aquí esta el resto jejeje

………………………………………………

El humo del fuego había llenado ya todo el cuarto para entonces pero parecía formar una nube de tormenta alrededor de kagome…la pelea de koga y miroku había terminado gusto en ese momento también…y hasta las flamas que antes amenazaban con entrar ahora permanecía quietas en el pasillo.

Naraku observo todo esto y se detuvo un instante…

Kagome…- dijo Inuyasha débilmente entre las garras de naraku.

Aléjate de él – dijo kagome.

Pero naraku no la escucho… no sabia lo que ocurría pero decidió acabar con Inuyasha de una vez por todas…

Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarlo un poder misterioso lo detuvo…

Él voltio a ver a kagome…

Eres tú…tú eres la que esta causando esto – dijo naraku.

Te lo advertí naraku…tú no volverás a hacernos daño nunca mas – dijo kagome.

Ella alzo con un solo movimiento de su mano a naraku…hasta hacerlo chocar con el techo derrumbándolo sobre él.

El cuerpo de naraku fue cubierto por las pesadas rocas aprisionándolo dentro de ellas.

Kagome camino Asia donde se encontraba inuyasha.

Al llegar a el sonrió tiernamente.

No te preocupes ya nada puede dañarte mientras yo este contigo – dijo kagome.

Con sus manos ella comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo curando todas las heridas que tenia a su paso.

Miroku y koga miraron esto atónitos esta escena.

Kagome después volteo a verlos con una sonrisa que demostraba claro cansancio.

Cuídenlo por mi por favor – dijo kagome mientras caía ¡muerta! (no…no es cierto solo bromeaba) inconsciente al suelo.

El castillo se derrumba mientras las flamas lo cubría…así que miroku y koga sacaron a los dos de hay…

Ya a lo lejos escucharon como un grito de agonía salía de de entre las flamas…muriendo al derrumbarse el castillo…

Dando com0o señal que el mal había muerto también…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bueno eso si es todo por ahora y espero verlos ahora si antes de que pase tanto tiempo.

Es un capitulo mas o menos interesante así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Y quiero reviews! Es por la única razón por la que me anime a seguir con este capitulo…

A todos ellos gracias…

Atte. inucat


End file.
